Getting Her Girl
by brittana11
Summary: Badass Brittany is known as two things a player and having a dick. Santana is the Head Cheerio and dating Puck. One day that Brittany actually shows up to class changes everything for the two of them. Will it be for the better or worse? Brittany G!P
1. Project

**Getting Her Girl**

**Brittany POV**

Walking into school everyone parts and looks away from me well at least the guys do. Most of the girls want me mostly for my dick. Yep that's right I'm the girl with a dick and proud of it.

"Hey Britt actually going to class today or you going to come with myself and Ronnie to go egg Figgin's house?" the Mack asked as Brittany walked into their bathroom.

"If I don't they'll suspend me and my dad will flip if I get suspend or into a fight again. So count me out for a while until my mom gets back in a month." I tell them grimacing at the thought of actually having to go to class.

"Well at least you can still torment the teachers." Ronnie said smiling at the thought.

"Of course I will. See yall after school." I said scrunching my nose.

Leaving the bathroom I notice that the hallway is empty. Cursing to myself I quickly walk towards my history class not wanting to be suspend and have my dad take away my motorcycle. The only problem with our bathroom or the badasses bathroom slash skanks as many of the students called it didn't have a bell so now I'm fucking late. Thankfully Ms. Crawley totally has a crush on my so I should be able to talk her into letting me off with a warning.

"Ms. Pierce so nice of you to join us." Ms. Crawley says winking at me. "Please take a seat."

I turn around to take my normal seat in the back and who has to be sitting there. None other than the Queen Head Cheerio Bitch herself Santana Lopez. Sure she has an amazing rack, ass and heck overall body. Fuck I'm getting hard just thinking about her. Damn her for being so damn sexy and sitting at my table.

"Hey Sugar Tits what you doing in my seats?" I asked taking seat next to Santana.

"Really mature Pierce. Just shut up and pay attention." Santana growled glaring at Brittany.

"What's got your panties in a twist? Puck not performing up to standards in bed." I laughed loving my dig at the man whore Puck who was Santana's boyfriend.

"Oh what Pierce you think you can satisfy me better." Santana seductively whispered in my ear, smirking when she looked down at my crotch.

"I know I can. Anytime you want a ride I'll be more than willing to show you why all your fellow Cheerios all want in my pants." I whispered back smirking as she squirmed trying to put more distance between them. "So what Sugar Tits can't handle me?" I asked pulling her back towards me.

"Puff, I can handle anything and most defiantly you." Santana tries to say all confidant, but the fact that she's blushing fifty shades of red at being so close to me or at least that's what I hope.

I was about to reply when Kurt a flamboyant gay boy came running in. Of course he had to interrupt my banter with Santana. This was the first time all year that I had gotten to talk to her aside from yelling at her and Puck for being gross in the hallway. I had never understood why someone as hot and sexy as Santana would want to date someone as gross as Puck. He was always cheating on her and lying his ass off about it.

"Ms. Crawley, Coach Sue wants to talk to you now." Kurt huffed trying to catch his breath.

"Um okay thanks Kurt you can go back to class now." Ms. Crawley says ushering Kurt out. "Okay class spend the rest of class working on your new project that is to be about life during the civil war. You and the person you're sitting next to will be responsible for a ten page paper and a small presentation." she says turning to face everyone before heading out.

Santana turned to face me a frown on her face.

"What's with the frown sugar tits?" I ask actually curious.

"You do realize I have a name right?" she says frowning even more at me.

"Sure, but calling you sugar tits is so much more fun." I say shrugging.

"Whatever Pierce just come over after school so we can work on the project and you better not fucking skip class the day of the presentation." Santana warned me sternly.

"Okay Santana," I say softly right as bell rings.

**Santana POV**

I sat in my seat long after everyone else had left. Brittany had actually for the first time that I could remember called me by my first name. it was weird to hear her say my name, but at the same time the way she said it nearly made me come right there. What is wrong with me. I finally get up to walk to my next class after the shock wore off.

By the time lunch came around I was utterly confused. The whole day thus far since history all I could think of was Brittany. Her smile, golden locks, cute nose, killer body, deep blue soul searching eyes and that extra appendage that she walked around with not caring if the whole world knew. I knew I should be fantasizing about Brittany touching me and me riding her, I have a boyfriend after all, but I couldn't help it.

"Babe, you wanna come over? Some of the guys are and we're going to get our drink on." Puck asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Can't I have a work on a history project with Brittany." I tell him not adding in that I don't want to hang out with his sloppish friends who all hit on me.

"Wait what?" Puck asked finally looking at me for the first all lunch period.

I'm seriously starting to wonder why I put up with his crap. Oh yeah cause he's popular.

"You can't work with that...that...dyke." he finally finishes his lame ass reasoning.

"And why can't I? You're not the boss of me." I snap really not wanting to deal with his jealous insecurities right now.

"Cause she just wants in your pants." he exclaims like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Isn't that all you use me for anyway?" I question glaring at him. At this point everyone, but that idiot orca Finn has left.

"No babe, you know I totally love you. I just don't want that whore to use you like she does everyone else." he says sweetly giving me that I'm cute and serious smile.

"Well there's nothing I can do as we were assigned partners by Ms. Crawley. I just can't believe she actually showed up to class. She never shows up." I muse wondering if this means she'll be in our math class as well.

"That's cause she'll be suspended if she misses anymore classes." Quinn says sitting next to me stealing a fry from my tray.

"And how would you know this?" I ask raising an eyebrow at her as I know she use to have a thing for Brittany aside from me, she's the only one of the Cheerios who hasn't sleep with her.

"Please I'm so over that, but I was spying on Figgins for Sue. I don't know why, but whatever. Anyway I overheard him telling her and a really hot older tall guy who I think is her dad. He yelled at her for a minute after Figgins left before leaving himself." Quinn says smirking at me for some unknown reason.

"Oh well I guess that's fine." Puck says offhandedly as he looks at some magazine Finn's showing him.

I swear that he missed everything that was said. I didn't though. When Quinn talked about Brittany's dad it made me think that I had never seen or heard the blonde talk about her parents ever. Not that I expected her to, but still you generally hear something about people's parents even if it is just to complain.

"Santana please tell me your thinking about Puck or school or something other than a certain blonde." Quinn whispered getting up and yanking me with her towards the bathroom.

"No, I was thinking about what to do my history project on." I defensively say glaring at her as I fix my makeup.

"Whatever Lopez just don't let Puck find out cause that's the last thing we need is for him to quite glee." she warns me before leaving.

Looking in the mirror I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. How did Quinn know I was thinking of Brittany. Not like it matters anyway. I'm not going to break up with Puck a self proclaimed badass for the biggest badass slash player at this school. Quinn must be on crack if she thinks that.

"Hey sugar tits, I thought I saw you come in here with bitch Fabray." Brittany says leaning against the door frame.

"What do you want?" I harshly ask spinning around to glare at her. My glare falters as I see a soft smile on her face. She looks so innocent for a second I forget who she is thankfully though her smile turns into a smirk and my glare comes back.

"I figured we could get a head start on this project and start working on it now instead of going to the rest of our classes. Maybe you could get Sue to let us out." Brittany suggested and it surprised me that she would suggest such a thing.

"Sure," I agree more out of shock than anything else.

"Cool I'll meet you at your house in twenty." she says walking out leaving me wondering what the fuck just happened.

**Brittany POV**

Pulling into Santana's driveway is nerve wracking. It's not like I've never been here before my three younger sisters and brother are friends with Santana's younger sister and brother. Since my parents are always busy or gone I have to drive the rugrats around. I'm just thankfully that we have nanny cause there is no way that I'd watch them. I checked myself in the mirror, smacking my lips together, combing my fingers through my hair and straightening my Harley motorcycle jacket. Normally I would have ridden up on my baby, but knowing my sisters they would come over so I drove my truck instead.

As I got out of the truck I considered turning around and leaving cause for some reason I'm a nervous wreck. This never happens to me. I'm never nervous. God I hate Santana for making me feel this way. I don't ever feel anything for girls. Checking my hair one more time and taking a deep breath I ring the door bell.

"Mami I've got it," I hear Santana shout and walk towards the door. She opens the door and smirks when she sees me standing there with books in one hand and a breadstixs bag in the other. "I was beginning to think you had bailed on me." she said smiling brightly at me.

"I would never," I feigned being hurt as she leads me into her house. I think she was surprised I showed up with books. Everyone thinks I'm dumb, but in reality when I actually apply myself I'm pretty smart especially in math and science.

"That's good to hear otherwise my mother would have grounded me for skipping." she laughed grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kitchen.

She innocently laced our fingers together and it sent a shiver down my spine. I have never before in my life felt anything as wonderful or spellbinding as the smaller fiery Latina girl in front of me holding my hand. It made me wonder what kissing her would be like. I was only brought out of my thoughts of her plump lips by her mother saying something.

**Santana POV**

I don't know what possessed me to take Brittany's hand, but I did and it felt so natural unlike Puck. Her hands were bigger than mine, but very soft. I glanced at our intertwined hands and noted how our skin contrasts perfectly. I was so deep in thought about what I was feeling towards the blonde that I nearly missed what my mother said.

"Well at least now I know you really weren't lying this time." I say smiling at Brittany.

I had been delightly surprised the first time Brittany had come over to pick up her siblings two years ago that despite knowing her reputation my mother was very nice to her. I asked her and she told me that as long as the girl was respectful to her and our family it didn't matter. Which she was and ever since even today she was nice to Brittany.

"Yeah mami now you can go back to work and allow us to start working on our project." I tell her before yanking Brittany up to my room.

Brittany gasps when she steps in. I guess she didn't expect to find my room being so dark. My walls are a deep dark purple color, curtains black as night, a black carpet in fact the only real color aside from my clothes is my blood red sheets and comforter. I may seem all peppy at school and a go getter, but really I prefer to be alone and left to my own devices.

"I can honestly say that this is not what I expected at all, but I like it and really thinking about I don't know how I didn't realize it before." Brittany said giggling in a very cute way, sitting on the bed.

"I get that a lot," I tell her smiling softly at her.

To tell the truth I was completely thrown off by Brittany's giggle it was so soft and sweet and so not what I expected. She kept surprising in how nice, sweet and child like she really was under that bad girl image she put up at school, every time she came over.

"Well we better start working," I say breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over us.

"Yes I guess we should." Brittany said smiling at me as I sat down next to her.

For the next five hours we worked on writing our paper about doctors during the civil war. I was surprised at how help Brittany actual was and began to think that I would be able to keep my standard of getting A's alive. It was six when we decided to stop for the day.

"I think if we meet one more time we could have this whole project finish." I tell her.

"Great, but it will have to wait till next week." she says and I nod cause we do have a killer party tomorrow night that I have no doubt she will be attending as well.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school?" I half ask not wanting to sound needy, but I really like being around her.

"Yeah I guess you will." she says collecting her sisters and brother before leaving.

I watch her pull out of my driveway from my window. There's a weird feeling in my stomach almost like butterflies every time I think or am around Brittany. I've always had these feelings around Brittany, but lately they've been stronger. Seeing her in class today and how helpful she was on our protect made me want to leap into her strong arms and start making out with her. It confused me all these feelings that I was feeling. Why was I feeling them. I can't feel this way towards Brittany I'm dating Puck, plus she doesn't like me like that. Sighing, I hear my dad come home and run to the dining room knowing that we'll be eating soon.

**I hope you all enjoy this newest piece. I have the first eight chapters written out and almost typed up so I'll be updating daily the first eight chapters and the rest will come as I finish writing them.**


	2. Glee

**Brittany POV**

For some ungodly reason I showed up to school at fucking six am. The only other people that where here were the Cheerios. Of course that's why I'm here. I haven't been able to think of anything else aside from Santana sense leaving her house last night.

"What are you doing here so early?" Santana asked when I got off my bike.

"I figured that I'd come see if they're any hot new Cheerios." I say wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Figures that only you would do something like this Pierce." Santana laughs at me.

If only she knew the real reason.

"Well you might want to get up on the field. Sue looks like she wants to make someone cry." I inform her not wanting her to get in trouble.

I make my way to the couch under the bleachers that just so happens to be facing the Cheerios. All the Cheerios knew that I was watching them so everyone was trying to show off. The only one that wasn't was Quinn as even Santana was showing off. I smiled and couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Whoa Pierce, what are you doing here this damn early?" Ronnie asks as she walks towards me.

"I could ask you the same question." I retort.

"I always arrive this early to catch up on Jacob's blog." Ronnie says sitting next to me and looking over at the Cheerios. "So Lopez your next target?" she asks.

"Nope," is all I say getting up to go anywhere else.

**Santana POV**

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn harshly asks me at our first water break.

"Huh?" I honestly have no idea what she is talking about.

"Your little show that you put on for Pierce every time we switch up on the pyramid or when we were running laps. Puck's your boyfriend, what the hell are you doing with her?" Quinn practically growls.

"Ooo Q don't look now, but you sound jealous." I laugh cause honestly she's freaking out over nothing.

"What? NO!" she says a little too fast.

"Whatever Q, don't worry I'm just having a little fun that's all no need to worry." I say even though I'm not sure what I'm doing myself.

"Lopez get your butt over here!" Sue barked into her megaphone.

"Coach?" I asked running up to her. If there's one thing I don't want to and that's piss off her.

"Lopez I just had an amazing idea to ensure that we win at Nationals again." Sue says smirking knowing her idea is evil, but good.

"What is it Coach?" I asked now a little afraid of what she's going to say.

"I want you to convince Pierce to join your little glee club." Sue said smirking evilly.

"Coach are you insane? How does that help the Cheerios? And better yet why possible help the glee club that you hate so much?" I ask really starting to question her sanity.

"Lopez normally I'd skin you alive for questioning me, but as I'm in a good mood today I'll tell you my plan. I need you to get Pierce to join glee so I can see if she'd be a good Cheerio. You guys dance and I need to see if she can dance." Sue explained giving me a look that said I'd better do what she says.

"Okay," I nod before leaving to go find Brittany.

**Puck POV**

"Hey man," Finn says as I walk passed him giving me a high five.

"Hey have you seen Santana?" I ask as I hadn't seen her on the field with the rest of the Cheerios which made it much easier to stare and eye flirt with the rest of the Cheerios.

"I think I saw her under the bleachers looking around." Finn says shrugging not thinking anything of it.

"Thanks," I tell her forcing a smile until he leaves.

I don't want anyone to know that I'm currently having some issues with my girlfriend. Not just that, but I think she might have a thing for fucking Pierce. I highly doubt that they were really studying yesterday unless you count screwing each other studying. Fucking A I hate fucking Pierce for making me doubt my girl. I've got to fucking find Pierce and make sure she stays away from my girl.

"Puck, we still on for Halo after Melanie's party?" Sam asks walking up.

"Yeah sure." I say about to head out of the locker room when I think that since Sam is like the only one in school that Pierce doesn't mentally torture that he might know where she hangs out. "Sam, you wouldn't happen to know where Pierce is would you?"

"Last I saw she was in the weight room." Sam offered shrugging.

Nodding I head out over to the weight room. I find it slightly odd that Pierce is here so early, but it works better for me as otherwise I'd have to confront her in the hallway and Santana would no doubt find out and rip me a new one. Though I've got to make it clear to Pierce that Santana is my girl.

When I arrived I saw Santana standing next to Pierce as she bench pressed I'd guess around on fifty. Let's just say that I wanted to hear what they were saying so I snuck in hiding behind a bunch of mats. It pissed me off that Santana would come in here to talk to that whore, but not me her boyfriend. Though I pushed all these feelings aside as I settled down intent on hearing everything they were going to say to each other.

"So Pierce will you?" Santana asked looking at her hopeful, batting her eyelashes.

"I don't know that Rachel girl is really annoying and Kurt is just too gay." Brittany said pausing from her reps, putting the bar up and grabbed Santana around the waist and pulled her down onto her lap.

I nearly gasped as Santana would have slapped me for doing that, but with Pierce she just giggled and playfully slapped her. It took all my restraint to not get up and punch Pierce out while chewing out Santana for hitting on Pierce.

"Please Britt, I promise you'll have fun." Santana whispered straddling Pierce, smiling shyly at her.

"Ugh, what's in it for me?" Brittany asked trying to keep her hands to herself as Santana leaned into her.

"Well for starters I'm in it and for some reason Sue has her eye on you and if you don't she'll be pissed at me so please." Santana begged wrapping her arms around Pierce's neck.

"Fine I'll do it just for you though." Brittany said smiling at my girl.

Santana kissed her cheek before getting up and heading for the door. I sank farther back in hopes she wouldn't see me.

She turned around and said, "meet me at my locker after classes and I'll bring you into glee with me."

I waited until I was sure she was long gone, no need for her to interrupt while I rip Pierce a new one.

"Pierce," I growl coming out from my hiding spot.

"Puckerman," she harshly says glaring at me as she stands up.

"What the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend?" I ask getting down to the point.

"What the fuck are you talking about Fuckerman?" she asked.

Let's just say I couldn't believe that she'd have the nerve to deny that something was going on with her and my girlfriend.

"There is something going on between you and my girlfriend and I want to know what it is?" I tell her glaring at her.

**Brittany POV**

Out of fucking nowhere Puck comes up to me and starts yelling at me about his girlfriend and something going on. I really had no idea what he was talking about okay fine I knew exactly what he's talking about, but I'll pretend.

"Nothing is going on." I tell him, though I really would like something to be going on. Fuck stop this thinking I can't think like this. I don't like her, I don't like her. Fine I just want to fuck her, yeah that's it.

"Bullshit! There is something going on." Puck yelled at me, stepping towards me trying to scare me.

"There is fucking nothing going on between Santana and myself." I shout at him trying to get through his thick skull that nothing is going on.

"So you're telling me what just happened here was nothing?" Puck questioned still glaring at me.

"Listen Puckerman we are just semi friends okay. We're working on a project together and apparently Sue wants me in glee for some reason which I might add you are in so stop fucking freaking out." I explain as calmly as I can.

"Fine, but I have my eye on you Pierce." Puck growled leaving.

Slumping back onto the bench I sigh. Fucking Puck, he's such a man whore I don't know why he's getting is panties in a twist if anyone should be pissed it should be Santana. I don't get why she's with him. He treats her like shit. I would treat her like the Queen that she is. Fuck, I can't be fucking jealous of fucking Puck. No, she's just a friend. Yeah, that's it.

"Hey Brittany, we only have ten minutes before class starts, I just thought I'd tell you." Mike said sticking his head in the door.

"Thanks man," I smile at him. He's one of the only guys at this fucking school that I can stand to be around. Actually I enjoy hanging around him, he's nice, treats women right and can actually keep up with me dance wise.

I spend the entire day thinking of one Santana Lopez, I couldn't even enjoy watching the Cheerios in their skimpy uniforms. It was all I could think of. Everything Santana, her hands, ass, abs, and those plump lips. God damn her for doing this to me. I need a distraction from her which I should get at Melanie's party tonight.

"Hey," Santana shyly says standing in front of me not looking at me.

"Hey," I say smiling softly at her.

"So you still coming?" Santana asks looking up at me.

"Course I am sugar tits." I say smirking.

"Your fucking gross," Santana slapping my arm before looping her arm though mine and leading me to the choir room.

My breath hitched as she cling tightly to my arm. Needless to say I had a huge smile on my face as Santana snuggled into my side still clinging onto my arm. I was smiling like a fucking idiot when we walked into the choir and I saw the losers I quickly rearranged my face to a scowl.

"Oh hell no! We are not allowing her in here!" Mercedes shouted jumping up.

"For once I agree with Mercedes she can't be here. She's bullied all of us at some point." Rachel shouted standing up next to Mercedes.

"Shut the fuck up Hobbit, Brittany wants to join and last time I checked anyone can join. Isn't that right Mr. Shue?" Santana asked.

I couldn't help, but smile at Santana defending me. I really needed to sort out how I felt for her. Okay fine I already know, but it's not like she feels anything for me so I'll just be her friend who ends up beating the fuck out of her boyfriend. Cause he's seriously pissing me off right now as he's glaring at me and won't take his eyes off of Santana's hold on my arm. No one aside from Mike and of course Santana were thrilled to have me here.

**Santana POV**

I know that no one would be happy to have Brittany join, but I at least expected Puck to back me up, but he seemed to be the most pissed off one. Thankfully Mr. Shue stepped in before anyone else could voice their opinions.

"Well Brittany I have to say this is quite a shock not that I'm not pleased or more than happy to have another member, but why?" he asked and I wanted to die right there. I didn't know wither she'd tell the truth or not.

"My dad wants me to get more involved in the school so here I am. The way I figure it, you losers could really use some help." Brittany says cockiness oozing out of her.

The girls got the biggest balls in the school and if the rumors I've heard are true then I mean literally too. Oh god how I want her so much right now. No Santana I can't think that Puck's my boyfriend.

"Well Brittany we'd love to have you join us, but you have to perform first. You don't have to today though." Mr. Shue said smiling at them.

"No I totally can perform today." Brittany says setting me in the front row next to Kurt.

"Okay whenever you're ready." Mr. Shue said.

Oh god she is so...argh I need to get these thoughts out of my head. I hope these glee losers decide to let her join we could really use her. This is not helping me get her out of my head.

"Britt you better be doing the song that I think you're going to do." Mike said and by the smirk on both his and Brittany's faces it must be a song that she knows well.

Brittany stood in front of everyone taking off her jacket and throwing it to Mike for safe keeping. She nodded over to Brad and the band after whispering something in their ears. When the music started I got really excited to hear if Brittany could pull this song off.

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive_

_ I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise_

_ To fly_

_ To fly_

Brittany sang and she had a pretty good voice I had to admit. But I really just wanted to see her dance. She had swayed a bit, but nothing too impressive.

_I wish today it will rain all day_

_ Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_

_ Trying to forgive you for abandoning me _

_ Prying but I think I'm still an angel away_

Brittany rap and damn could she rap. Though once she had started dancing around the room while rapping I was drawn in. the way that girl could move her body made me watch her and only her. It seemed like everyone else was impressed as well though it was hard to tell as I could barely take my eyes off of Brittany.

_Angel away, yeah strange in a way_

_ Maybe that is why I chase strangers away_

_ They got their guns out aiming at me_

_ But I become Neo when they're aiming at me_

_ Me, me, me against them_

_ Me against enemies, me against friends_

_ Some how they both seem to become one_

_ A sea full sharks and they all smell blood_

_ They start coming and I start rising_

_ Must be surprising, I'm just summising_

_ I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher_

_ More fire_

Brittany stopped satisfied that she had given them enough of a taste of her talent or at least that's what I thought from the look on her face.

"Finally we get someone else I can rap with." Artie says giving Brittany the thumbs up.

"I know you'd do that song and finally we get another dancer." Mike said smiling getting up to high five her.

"Even I have to say that was impressive." Rachel started, but thankfully Mr. Shue cut her off.

"Welcome to the New Directions." Mr. Shue said getting up and motioning for Brittany to take a seat.

When Brittany sat next to me and softly smiled at me I smiled back, my heart beating faster. God this was going to be a long day.


	3. Party

**Santana POV**

"Mami, I've got a party to go to. I can't babysit Sophia and Eric. If I don't show then my rep will be in the trash, I'll slushie everyday." I whined trying to get my mom to reconsider.

"Mija, you know I hate when you go to parties. You always come home drunk with that good for nothing boy feeling you up right in front of your father and myself." my mom sternly said which was her way of saying hell no you're not going. I had to up my game.

"Mami, it's the biggest party of the year and I'll be staying at Quinn's anyway." I pleaded hoping she'd see it my way.

"That maybe so mija, but I don't want you drinking and driving so it's still a no." my mom says.

Damn this woman is stubborn and has a reason for every good point I make. Good thing I have one last ditch effort left before I'm stuck home with tattle tale one and thing two.

"Mami the party's at Melanie's and she only lives a block away from Quinn so we wouldn't be driving plus everyone gets their keys taken away when they enter anyway." I tell her knowing that I had her now.

"Isn't Melanie that tall red hair Cheerio that you hate?" she asked me.

Of course she had to fucking remember that I dislike Melanie a lot.

"Mami if you don't believe me that there's a party at her house then call Quinn cause we both know that you'll believe her over me." I say hoping this will finally get her to agree.

"Fine you can go," she finally gave in.

"Thank you mami, thank you, thank you." I shout jumping up and hugging her before running upstairs to pick out what I'm going to wear.

Almost my entire closet is on the floor having been rejected as a good enough thing to wear. I swear that I need to get new clothes as nothing I own will make a good enough impression.

"Just put something short and that shows a lot of cleavage on it's not like Puck will care about anything else." Quinn said walking into my room.

"I just would like to look good that's all." I snap at her.

"Sorry for trying to move this along faster as Puck will be here in ten minutes and you haven't even started getting ready. Plus I heard a rumor from Finn that Puck intends to ask you to homecoming tonight at the party so get a move on it." Quinn tells me slapping my ass.

"Fine, here how's this one?" I ask holding a tight short red dress the will barely cover my assets just like Puck likes.

"That's fine I'll go wait for Puck while you finish getting ready." she says leaving to go make sure that my mom doesn't get the chance to yell at Puck again for whatever new reason she's thought of for me not to date me.

Pulling on my dress, I pulled it down and put a small jacket on that covered my cleavage no need for my mom to see what I was wearing. My first choice of shoes were my five inch black stilettos, but decided to wear so flats instead as I really didn't want to fall flat on my face when I got really drunk. Once I got my shoes on I headed down to go wait for Puck with Quinn.

"Wow no makeup," Quinn said smiling at me.

"Hysterical drunk remember." I say laughing.

"Oh yeah you always end up looking like a raccoon." she says.

I nodded, but that wasn't the real reason. A few weeks ago when Brittany had come over to pick up her sister Sophia I had no makeup on and she said that I had never looked so beautiful. Oh god I really needed to fuck Puck to get Brittany out of my head.

"Call your boyfriend and tell him to hurry the fuck up or we'll miss out on getting any of the good stuff." Quinn grumbles glaring at the door.

"It's not my fault. Why'd you even come over when you only live a block away from Melanie's house?" I ask really wondering.

"We always arrive at parties together." Quinn tells me like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you two still doing here I thought you'd be long gone." my mom asked coming into the living room.

"Waiting for Puck," Quinn said not taking her eyes off the door.

"I wish that that boy would for once actually show up on time." my mom said sighing.

"Mami!" I shout cause really I didn't need her dogging on my boyfriend. "He's my boyfriend," I say looking over at Quinn for help.

"Oh no, I'm not saying anything." Quinn starts and before my mother or myself can say anything a horn honks.

"See ya mami," I say giving my mom a kiss on the cheek before dragging Quinn with me out the door.

**Maria POV**

As Santana leaves with Quinn I sigh. I can tell that my little girl is going to get hammered and end up having sex with that good for nothing boyfriend of hers. I've never understood what she sees in him. Personally I'd much rather have her date the eldest Pierce girl Brittany despite her horrible rep. She's at least nice and likes kids. All I have to do is figure out how to break up my daughter and that disgusting Puck before he knocks her up. Oh god then I'd end up related to him. I need a plan and quick.

**Santana POV**

As soon as we got in Puck's truck he kissed me before starting to drive the ten blocks to Melanie's. Quinn kept giving me looks like he's so going to ask you and your so lucky. I know that Quinn had a huge crush on him and had slept with him several times. It was just something I over looked about Puck that he was contently cheating on me. The whole ride was silent, but really it wasn't that long and I think it was cause we were all getting into our party minds.

"Well here we are ladies." Puck said pulling into Melanie's driveway in the spot that was always open for Santana.

"Why thank you Puck. I think I'll leave you two to make your entrance. I have to find Finn anyway and keep Man Hands away from him cause you know Kurt is bound to have brought her along." Quinn said hopping out of the car.

"So babe you ready to go in?" Puck asked looking me up and down. "Let me tell you babe that you look fucking hot and completely fuckable in that tight red dress of yours." he said as I took off my jacket.

"I know right. Now let's go make our entrance and make Melanie one jealous bitch." I tell him or actually order him, but who really cares.

He gets out and is about to go in when he finally notices I'm not next to him. I was really starting to worry that he wasn't going to notice that I wasn't there at all. It certainly wouldn't be the first time. When he came back he opened my door glaring at me.

"God Santana can't you fucking get out of the car on your own." Puck growled at me.

"Yes, but I thought that I don't know maybe my boyfriend would be a tiny bit romantic and open the god damn door for me." I shout at him getting out of the car. I really needed a better boyfriend or maybe Brittany.

"I'm sorry babe, I'm just really excited to get partying." Puck says giving me a kiss on the lips before taking my hand and leading me to the door.

"Oh god Puck look at Karofsky and Azimio." I say pointing into the bushes where the two boys were passed out with a note on their chests saying yes we are gay lovers.

"Damn Karofsky is going to kill someone for this." Puck says laughing, opening the door for me.

"Thank you," I sweetly said.

Puck leads me through the house into the kitchen. On our way through the house I was stopped several times by Cheerios. It was cause I'm the head Cheerio and they have to show me respect or they just wanted to see Puck, but knew they couldn't stop him when he's with me. God I wish I didn't have to be here with him. He really is no help as I had to dodge some guy who was extremely drunk and I think was trying to feel me up. I need a drink to be able to deal with this drunken mess.

"Santana, Puck get in here!" Quinn shouted smiling, she must have already drank a fucking bottle of tequila if she's acting this tipsy.

"We're doing shots!" Blaine slurred stumbling over his own feet.

"Yes," Puck shouted letting go of my hand to run into the kitchen.

I took note that all glee kids minus Brittany and Mike who were probably on the dance floor in the basement. It was a little disheartening that Brittany wasn't here, but oh well I still needs to get my drink on.

"Here San," Quinn says handing me a shot of who knows what.

"Bottoms up!" I shout being the instigator of most of this shit anyway so I figured I'd get everyone drinking not that they needed it. I tilt my head back and sucked my shot down and boy did it burn.

"Bottoms up!" everyone shouted.

I have never understood how everyone could end up so drunk in less than two hours. Heck I think Puck had been doing so pre party drinking cause he seemed really drunk himself already for only having arrived ten minutes ago.

Over the next twenty minutes all of us knocked back six more shots and Kurt being the gentleman that Puck isn't got me a drink. My favorite in fact a coke that was half vodka.

"So Santana I was hoping that you would show us how to properly do body shots." Sam said trying to drag me over.

"Um no thanks," I say trying to go downstairs to dance. "No Sam, I just want to go dance." I try and tell him, but apparently he has a different idea as he drags me in the living room where a group of Cheerios, football players and glee kids are surrounding someone.

"Here I brought the body shot expert." Sam shouts putting me down.

Puck grabs my hand and pushes me forward. I've always believed that it's only at parties that he doesn't care if I make out with other people or anyone showing interest in me. I gulp not wanting to see which girl or guy I'd be taking a shot off of.

"Melanie there is no way in hell you are going next. Santana is so get the fuck over it." Quinn shouts.

I can't help, but laugh. We both hate Melanie and only put up with her as she's on the Cheerios with us and we haven't figured out how to get rid of her. When I finally break through the crowd right behind my boyfriend, I stumbled back into Kurt. There laying on Melanie's coffee table was none other than the girl who has been occupying my thought lately, Brittany. Her shirt was off and I'm pretty sure I started drooling when I saw her abs. Damn I was going to enjoy this. She looked over at me and smirked.

"Santana isn't going to do this anymore." Puck said literally picking me up and taking me downstairs.

"What the hell Puck! Put me down!" I order. "What gives you the right to tell me I can't do something." I shout as he put me down. We were in the basement at the door.

"I'm your boyfriend that's what and don't want Pierce thinking she can steal you away." Puck tells me a tear or two forming in his eye.

"Oh Puck I'm sorry, that would never happen." I say kissing him before dragging him out to the dance floor.

The song currently playing was some hip-hop song I didn't know or care about. I grabbed Puck pulling him close to me before turning around and starting to grind on him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinded down his body before coming back up. His hands were wondering all over my body as we moved up and down. I could smell the cigarette smoke that constantly surround him also the disgusting smell of the cologne that he thought made the ladies swoon. I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. We must have been dancing for a good twenty minutes when I saw the bitch coming down and out of the dance floor with my Brittany.

Oh god did I really just think that. I hope Puck hasn't noticed that I'm staring at Brittany or he'll flip. Shaking my head slightly I start grinding even harder into Puck. He seems really into it and I'm pretty sure I hear him moan.

"God Britt you're a fucking goddess on the dance floor." I hear Melanie says as she grinds down Brittany's body.

Fuck her, she's not all over my Brittany. Hells no that bitch better get her fucking hands off of her before I show her what Snix is capable of doing.

"Babe what are you doing?" Puck asked.

I turned around to look at him for a second. I guess I had stopped dancing at some point, but honestly I didn't care about Puck anymore. Looking over at Brittany I decided that I wanted her. I was surprised at myself when I started to walk over to Brittany and even more surprised by what I did next.

"Get the fuck away from her." I growled ripping Melanie away from Brittany.

**What will happen next? **

**So I hope you all can forgive me for any spelling mistakes throughout this piece. I try to correct them, but some still get through the cracks. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this piece so far and if I get a bunch of reviews fast I may put up the next section later today. **

**I will just like to say that this is my first piece that I've done in the first person and I hope that you all like the different points of view. I will be mainly sticking to Brittany and Santana will a few others thrown in here and there. I have a plot outline for twenty four chapters though I might add a few more depending on if I add anything later on in the story. I would like to know if anyone would like background on Brittany's parents cause I don't have that in at all though it wouldn't be in till around chapter thirteen. Please let me know if you have any ideas I'm always open to adding things to my plot. **

**I hope you all enjoy this update and I look forward to reading your reviews and updating for you again.**


	4. Puck

**Brittany POV**

Melanie had been grinding on me and it was nice, but I kept wishing it was Santana then out of nowhere she appeared and ripped Melanie off of me. Before I even know what's happening she's grinding on me and draped all over me. I glance over at Puck who is literally turning red and smirk.

"You're really hot," I whisper in Santana's ear running my hands down her thighs.

"Oh god Brittany I've wanted you so bad all night." she says wrapping her arms around my neck, grinding into my crotch. I feel blood rushing down there. She turns around in my arms smirking at me.

The crowd that had surrounded us had started to dissipate and started going back to dancing and I was glad. Since this was the first time I had ever danced with Santana I didn't want everyone staring at us. Puck had moved to the back wall and was glaring. It made my day. Anytime I can piss him off it's a good day.

A slow song started and I grabbed Santana's waist, she looped her arms around my neck and we swayed together looking into each other's eyes smiling. God this girl is amazing. I can't believe that's she's dancing with me right now. This is more than I could ever dream of.

"You know I've liked you for quite a while Pierce." Santana says finally breaking the comfortable silence.

"Is that so sugar tits." I say smirking, but on the insides I'm cheering cause she likes me back.

"It is and since your little friend down there has been poking me in the thigh I assume you like me too. So could you stop calling me sugar tits." she asks and honestly I don't think I could say no.

"I'll stop calling you sugar tits if you stop calling me Pierce." I tell her.

"Okay Brittany," she says squeezing me tighter and glaring at some girl over my shoulder.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you yank Melanie off of me, San." I ask wondering why now and not before.

"I don't really know. One moment I was dancing with Puck next I'm yanking Melanie off of you. I got really jealous when I saw the two of you dancing and kept thinking that it should have been me." she tells me snuggling into my chest. "Britt, I really like you. I guess I have for a while, but I finally realized it when you came over yesterday." she said lifting her head slightly from my chest to look in my eyes.

"I really like you too," I sweetly smile down at her, keeping us swaying.

"You really are sweet aren't you." she says resting her head back on my chest as I rest my chin on the top of her head.

We're practically squeezing the life out of each other. I'm on fucking cloud nine right now. She fucking likes me and from the way she's clinging to me, I think she's done with Puck. I hope that she's willing to date me.

"Only to you," I say giving her a peck on the lips.

She sighed squeezing me even more tightly.

"Come on let's go get a drink." I say pulling Santana with me as I make my way up the stairs.

Santana intertwines our fingers looking up at me smiling hopeful. I squeeze her hand and smile.

"So you want a vodka with some coke." I ask her smiling knowing that it was her go to drink.

"You know my drink." she asks astonished.

"Of course I do I've like you for a long time." I tell her blushing.

"Awe you're so fucking cute." she says clinging to my arm as we walked into the kitchen.

All the gleeks minus Puck who had gone outside were shocked when Santana and myself came up together. No one not even Quinn dared to go up to us and question what we were doing. Melanie was in the corner fuming about what Santana had done and the fact that I had just gone along with Santana.

"Don't look now, but everyone is staring at us." I say smiling handing her, her drink before grabbing my own.

"We could give them something to look at." she smirks taking a swig of her drink.

I frown trying to figure out what she's talking about. It doesn't take long for me to figure it out as Santana's lips are on mine. I swear I was sparks fly. Moaning I feel her tongue run over my lips asking for permission, I of course allow her.

"Wow," she says when we finally break apart.

"Damn that was some kiss." I say licking my lips. "You want to go back down and dance some more."

"How about instead we kiss again." she suggests staring up into my eyes.

"I think that can be arranged." I say smirking as I go in for another kiss.

God her lips were like heaven. If I could I'd spend the rest of my life kissing her I would. This is beyond my wildest dreams. Here I am at a party kissing the girl of my dreams. Life honestly can't get any better right now.

"Santana what the fuck are you doing?" Puck shouted running over to we were kissing.

"None of your fucking business." Santana snaps at him still clinging onto me.

Needless to say I'm over the moon. That she's totally all over me in front of her boyfriend or more importantly hopefully soon to be ex-boyfriend. I wrap my arms tighter around her to tell her I'm behind her and whatever she decides.

"It's my business cause I'm your fucking boyfriend and for some unknown fucking reason you're all over that slut." he shouts as the whole party I swear began to surround us.

I tensed up behind Santana as he called me a slut. He was starting to piss me off now. One I'm not a slut and two I'll be damned before I let someone shout at my girl. I was about to say something and blow a gasket at him when Santana took a step out of my arms towards Puck glaring at him. Damn it was the hottest thing I have ever seen.

"Well that's where we disagree cause there is no more we Puck. I'm so through with your lying, cheating ass." Santana growled shoving him in the chest.

There was a loud gasp from most of the girls surrounding us. I guess no one saw it coming cause I sure as hell didn't. I mean sure I figured when she kissed me that her and Puck were over, but still to break up with the boy she had been dating for three years like this it impressed me.

"You can't dump me." Puck growled grabbing Santana's wrists.

"Yes I can and I just did." she yells pulling her wrists out of his hands.

If Santana hadn't wrapped her arms around me I would have killed Puck for laying a hand on my girl. She was clinging to me her head buried in my chest silently sobbing I instantly and protective wrapped her up in my arms.

"You can't be seriously choosing that slut over me." Puck shouted glaring at me.

"Shut the fuck up Fuckerman." I growl finally speaking up as I feel Santana shiver in my arms. It pissed me the fuck off that anyone would scare her that much and seriously I'm not a slut. Sure I've slept around, but I have a dick just like the man whore therefore I'm not a slut.

"This is all your fucking fault Pierce." he shouted pulling his fist back getting ready to attack.

"Oh really I think if it's anyone's fault it's your fault." I growled trying to get to him, but Santana held me back.

Puck launched himself at me though Santana who was in between us trying to hold me back. When Puck pulled his arm back and punched he hit her square in the jaw. She fell back into me. I was seeing red as I lay her in Quinn's arms who had rushed to my side.

"That's it Puck you're going fucking down!" I shout leaping on top of him.

I didn't know what I was doing. All I know is that I was punching Puck anywhere and everywhere I could. I wanted to fucking kill him for what he did to Santana. It was never okay to hit a girl and I would make him pay for what he did. Puck finally landed a punch on me which stunned me enough to allow to get the edge. He landed three punches all on my abdomen.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Pierce!" Puck shouted straddling me to get better access.

Smirking I knew he had now made a mistake. The one thing that everyone overlooked except the girls I had slept with was how flexible I am. I shove him off me somehow, I think the fact that he's really drunk help and in one fluid motion flip myself into a standing position.

"Brittany leave him be." Mercedes pleaded along with several others as I started to punch and kick him again.

I kneed him in the crotch which caused him to fall to the ground and curl into a ball. I got a few good kicks in before I heard Santana calling for me.

"Britt Britt," she weakly called and I ran over to her.

"Shh San, I'm here, I'm here." I tell her taking her from Quinn and laying her head in my lap brushing her hair out of her face.

"I don't feel so good." she whispered leaning over and throwing up.

"Someone better clean that up. That's my mom's favorite rug." Melanie said moving towards me.

"God Melanie, Santana's hurt and all you can think about is the damn carpet." I shout picking Santana up.

"We can take her to my house it's just down the block though you won't be able to stay." Quinn says following me out of Melanie's house.

**Due to the explosion of reviews I've decided to post this next part that really could have gone with the last chapter, but I decided to make it it's own. I know it's a bit short but the next chapter is longer.**


	5. Together

**Quinn POV**

"I don't have a car here neither of us does. We rode with Puck." I tell Brittany as she carries Santana down the driveway.

"I rode my bike here so I won't be able to ride while holding her." Brittany says as she hugs Santana closer to her.

"Like I said before she can come to my house. That was our plan anyway." I say again.

I can't pretend that I'm not surprised cause boy am I by the way Brittany is acting. It seems so anti-Brittany to actually care about someone. Santana snuggles into her, sighing. If Santana wasn't hurt I might consider fighting her for the right to snuggle into Brittany. God damn Santana and her ability to get under my skin.

"Britt, I don't want to go home." Santana softly says to Brittany.

I watch as Brittany kisses her on the head and starts walking the opposite way from my house.

"Brittany where are you going?" I shouted after her.

"Home I'm taking Santana with me. Don't worry Quinn I'll take good care of her." she shouts.

**Santana POV**

My head had been aching when I saw Brittany fighting with Puck or more likely beating the shit out of him. I shouted for her as loudly as I could, but my head hurt so fucking much especially the right side of my face. Before I knew what was happening Brittany had me in her arms and was carrying me outside. I snuggled into her very happy and content despite the fact that my head was still throbbing.

"Britt, I don't want to go home." I softly tell her.

She kisses my on the head and starts taking me what I assume is towards her house. I must have passed out cause when I woke up we were in front of an amazing mansion and I had what I assumed was Brittany's jacket over me. I snuggled even farther into her clinging on tightly to her shirt.

"San, are you sure you don't want to go home? Not that I don't mind having you here at all. It's just I want to make sure that you're cool with staying here with me." Brittany says putting me down.

"I can't go home or my mom will flip." I say holding onto Brittany's arm as I look around the entry way.

"Okay," she softly says lightly kissing me. "How's your head and jaw?" she asks tenderly touching my jaw.

"It's a bit better now." I tell her smiling up at her. "Now since we are here at your house you'd better show me around this mansion you have here." I say pulling her into the house farther.

"You know I want to thank you for standing up for me." she says wrapping her arms around me as I walk us into the living room.

"Damn B, this place is amazing and you're the one who stood up me." I say turning around in her arms.

"Well the rents are always working so they gave us this big ass house instead. Now come on sweetie let's head up to my room to allow you to sleep." she says as I give her a look that says what the fuck.

"Okay, but no funny business." I tell her quietly.

I allow her to lead me up the stairs and down the hall to what I assume is her room. When I step in I gasp.

"Oh god B," was all I could say.

Her room was the exact opposite of what I expected it to. Her walls were light blue with Disney posters plastered all over the walls. The bed was a queen white wicker. There were tons of stuffed animals all around the room. The only things in the room that looked like it belonged to my badass Brittany was the clothes falling out of the closet.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." she says pulling off her shirt as she walked over to her bed. "You coming?" she asks as she takes off her pants to revile her SpongeBob boxers.

I smiled at her, swaying my hips as I walk towards her. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I'm going to get in bed with the biggest badass in all of Lima, who just so happens to sleep with any girl who comes her way. Either I'm crazy or nope I just must be crazy. Well if I am crazy it's cause I'm crazy in love with this girl. Wait hold up Santana you can't be in love with her you hardly know her. That's not true though I know quite a bit about her plus she's always been so nice to me.

"Hello, earth to Santana are you going to get in bed or stand there all night?" Brittany asks me shaking me from my thoughts. God those piercing blue eyes.

"Yeah, but no funny business." I say again getting into bed next to her after I strip off my clothes leaving me in my underwear.

"No funny business," she reassures me.

**Brittany POV**

"So won't your sister's and brother wonder why I'm here in the morning?" Santana asks me.

"They're at our grandma's." I tell her wrapping my arms around her spooning her from behind.

She turns around in my arms looking me straighter in the eyes and smiled. I can't believe how this night has turned out. Here I am in bed with this very beautiful girl and for once my main goal is not to get in her pants. I think I might be in love with this girl. Oh god, what the fuck am I suppose to do. I have never felt this way before. My normal feelings for girls is that I need to get in their pants other than that nothing, but Santana for some reason has made me feel for her.

"Brittany, thanks for bringing me here." she whispers into my chest.

"Well I wasn't about to leave you alone and with Quinn saying that I couldn't stay at her house and you didn't want to go home so my house was the only option." I say kissing her nose.

"You didn't have to so thanks," she says snuggling more into me.

"It was no problem plus I think your mom and both sets of our siblings would kill me if I had just left you there." I chuckle.

"No Britt, it's a big deal. You don't treat any of the other girls like this and don't even try to deny it cause I know it's true." she says sitting up and looking down at me.

"Yeah well, you're different." I honestly tell her.

"That's good cause if you did treat me like them I'd beat the fuck out of you." she smirks climbing on top of me so she's straddling me.

As soon as Santana climbs on top of me I felt blood starting to rush to my groin. Oh god this is really embarrassing. I feel myself starting to blush.

**Santana POV**

Honestly I don't know why I was surprised when I felt Brittany's penis on my thigh. After all I am straddling her and I'm pretty sure that she likes me. I am really hot if I do say so myself. So why was I surprised I don't know, but I do know that despite telling her no funny business I'm so down to do it with her right here, right now.

"Sorry," she mutters putting her hands on my thighs to lift me off of her.

Yet again this girl surprises me. From everything that I know about her one she never blushes especially about sex and her own sexual arousal, two she never turns down sex.

"Britt," I moan as she runs her hands along my thighs.

"Oh god San," Britt moans bucking her hips.

I moan as I feel some friction down there were I need it most right now. Falling so I'm completely on top her, I look her straight in the eyes. Those big blue eyes are just staring at me almost as if they can see right through me and everything that I am and could be. She overwhelmed me and I felt a warm buzzing feeling inside of me that had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol I consumed at the party.

"San..." she trails off as I lean down and kiss her.

For a second I thought maybe after everything she actually didn't want me. That thought was gone in a second when she kissed me back. It was a lazy slow kiss full of passion and need that morphed into a frantic I want all your clothes off kiss. God, this is not how I thought I'd first really kiss her almost completely naked and in her bed.

**Brittany POV**

I wasn't sure at first that Santana wanted me like that until she kissed me. I was so shocked that I didn't kiss back for several seconds. I don't know why I ever thought that she wouldn't especially after the way she is currently kissing me.

"San, oh god," I moan as I feel her rubbing my clothed crotch.

"Mmh, you taste really good." Santana moans into my mouth slipping her tongue into my mouth.

I grab her ass and hoist her up so her crotch is directly on mine still making out with her. I feel her hands run through my hair and grip tightly as she pulls my head closer to her.

"Oh god Britt I'm going to come." she says grinding down on my crotch even harder.

"Fuck San," I shout not even caring, I start needing her ass.

When I feel her body slam onto me, I jizzed all over inside my boxers ruining them. I have my eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavy as I come down from perhaps the best orgasm I've ever had. And let me say I've had a lot, but none like this. Heck if an orgasm with her feels like this and I haven't even had sex with her yet I can only image what it will feel like when we do.

She lays her head on my chest breathing hard until she finally regains her strength and starts kissing me again. This time I escalade our kissing by putting my tongue in her mouth and start battling with hers. She moves her hands down to my boxers and quickly pull them down. I'm pretty sure she gasps when my hard on is reviled.

"Your huge," Santana moans wrapping her hands around my dick.

"Wait Santana stop." I say trying not to moan at her touch.

"What, do you not want this?" she asks very confused taking her hand off my dick and I moan at the loss of contact.

"Not at all," I say pulling her into me. "I want you so bad right now."

"Well then let's get going." she says squeezing my dick.

"Oh god as much as I would love to we can't." I tell her running my hands up and down her back.

"Why the hell not!" she shouts jumping up and starting to collect her clothes and put them on.

"San, wait let me explain." I say grabbing her arm to stop her after pulling my boxers back up.

"Okay you have five minutes." she says allowing me to pull her down onto my bed though she was sitting.

I sit down next to her taking her hands in mine and playing with them in my lap. I'm trying to think of what to say to her. There is one thing that I'm horrible at doing it's sharing my feelings with girls that I like. When I was younger it was easy, but things change and here I am sitting on my bed trying to figure out exactly what to tell the girl of my dreams that only moments ago had been in my bed ready to give me everything.

"San, I want you to know that I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else in my entire life." I say sighing as I intertwine our fingers.

"Then what's the problem?" she asks pulling my hand up to her lips and kissing them.

"Well I'm not very good with talking about how I feel. Since I moved here I shielded my feelings knowing that I would be teased to no end about Britt Jr. so I pretended that I didn't have any. For the last five years I haven't felt anything for anyone that I've slept with. I feel something for you though." I pause to look over at her. "I think I might love you and I don't want you to just be another one of my one night stands. I want to be able to take you out on a date before having sex. I want to be able to walk you to class and hold your hand in the hallway. I want to be able to be your girlfriend, the kind that you deserve, but that can't happen if I sleep with you tonight." I stop collecting every ounce of courage before asking. "Will you go on a date with me on Friday?"

**Santana POV**

"Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes." I shout jumping on top of her fusing our mouths together.

She fucking wants to date me, she really fucking wants to date me and not just sleep with me. Oh god this is the fucking best day of my life. Breath Santana, breath. Wait did she say that she loves me.

"Um San, if you don't get off my crotch then I'm not responsible for what I do." Brittany says tickling me.

"Fuck okay, okay I'll get off." I squeal rolling out of her arms.

I look up at her and smile, she smiles back. It's hard for me to believe that she just said what she did, but looking in those deep blue eyes I knew that she did just say the single most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.

"You know no one has ever said anything so romantic to me ever." I tell her trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah well Puck doesn't strike me as a romantic guy." she says making a disgusted face.

"I don't want to talk about Puck, only you and me." I say snuggling into her side.

"Whatever you want babe." she whispers kissing my head.

"My mom is going to be thrilled." I mumble sleep starting to take over.

"What! Fucking shit your parents! What if they hate you dating me cause I sure as hell wouldn't let my daughter date someone like me." she shouts, sitting up and starting to freak out.

"Whoa Britt calm down. My mom's cool with you and don't worry about my dad." I say pulling her back down so I can put my head on her chest so I could hear her heart beat.

"Okay, but when your dad kills me I'm blaming you." she laughs laying back now next to me pulling into her.

I snuggled into her, our legs tangled together, her arms around me. This was defiantly something I could get use to. If I never have to spend another night away from this girl then I'll die a happy woman.

"I love you Britt," I mumble almost asleep.

"I love you too San. Now get some sleep." I hear her whisper before I fall asleep.

**Not sexy times yet, but I promise they are coming. What do we think of Quinn and what will she do to the girls if anything?**


	6. School

**Sophia POV**

"Brittany, Brittany! Are you up yet?" I shout up at her older sister. "Fucking always sleeping, she has to take, me over to the Lopez's, but no she's not fucking up yet." I grumble to herself walking up the stairs towards her room.

I would drive myself, but being fourteen I can't so that means Brittany gets to. Being the second oldest I somehow always get voted to venture into the sex dungeon my sister calls her room and wake her along with whoever she has brought home up. Myself along with Ryan, Emily and Allison all want to go over to the Lopez's after having spent most of last night and this morning trying to convince our grandma that she would rather go to Vegas then spend time with us.

"Brittany I'm giving you five...oh god." I shout as I open the door to find my sister sleeping on her back with none other than Santana Lopez practically on top of her.

This is something I never thought I'd see. Those two hated each other or at least that's what I thought. I slowly close the door and ran down to tell the others about what I just saw.

"Ryan, you will never guess what I just saw." I shout running into the kitchen stopping in front of him.

"Let me guess our lovely older sister has some girl that's in your math class in her bed." Ryan says chuckling.

"Whose in Brittany's bed now?" Allison asks coming in taking a piece of Ryan's toast.

"Does it matter, we'll see them anyway when they make the walk of shame out of the house. Though I didn't see a car so I guess we'll be calling a cab for her." Emily smiles mischievously.

I shake my head at their banter if only they realize.

"Listen it's Santana in her bed." I say looking to see what they think.

Emily and Allison are both staring at me with their mouths wide open. They sort of look like a goldfish and it made me laugh. I can image that they are as shocked as I am that Santana Lopez would dump Puck for our sister. Ryan on the other hand looks like he wants to punch someone out and only I knew who. He had a major crush on Santana.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asks glaring towards the stairs.

"Sure about what?" I hear someone ask and turn to see none other than my sister with her arm around Santana's waist.

"We all just stare at her, wide eyed our mouths hung open. Never in the history of Brittany having girls over has she ever come down the next morning with them.

**Santana POV**

Of course Brittany's siblings had to come home and damn Sophia had to wake us up. The only good thing is that Brittany walks me down to the kitchen her arm around my waist.

"What are we all talking about?" Brittany asks glaring at her siblings like she's daring them to say something.

I smile when I feel her tighten her grip around my waist and pull me possessively into her. It feels so right to be in her arms I don't ever want to find myself not in her arms.

"Great Brittany now we'll never be allowed to go to the Lopez's again." Ryan huffed glaring at us.

"No you won't my mom loves Brittany plus we didn't have sex so you're still welcome Ryan." I emphasis his name.

I have never liked the way he looks at me. Brittany must have sensed my discomfort cause she pulled me even closer into her and set a death glare at her brother. The three other sisters must have noticed that something was off as they too glared at the thirteen year old. The only reason I know that he's like in love with me is my brother warned me a few months back.

"What about Puck?" Emily asks looking at me giving me a small smile.

"What about him." Brittany glowed tightening her grip even more.

"Well he is her boyfriend." Allison thinks she points out.

"He's not anymore." I say putting my hands over Brittany's intertwining our fingers together. "And now I 'm seeing your sister." I smile looking up at her. She has a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Yes so if you all don't mind we would like to get some breakfast now." Brittany says motioning for them to leave.

"Fine we'll fucking walk to the Lopez's." Sophia huffed as the three sister dragged Ryan out.

Brittany set me at the bar while she clamored around the kitchen making me breakfast. I couldn't stop smiling at how cute she was being right now.

"Britt I thought you said they weren't going to be home." I remind her as she puts a plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of me.

"They were supposed to be, but it doesn't really matter does it." she says looking at me with those big blue eyes.

"No cause they would find out that we're together anyway when they see us making out, but still it would have been nice to not be woken up by Sophia opening the door to see us in bed together." I say blushing at thought.

"Oh trust me she'll walk in on us plenty more times though most of them will be after we've actually been going at it." she laughs as I blush even more and slap her arm.

"God you're such a horn dog." I sheik as she picks me up.

"Come on sexy let's go get your clothes so I can get my motorcycle from Melanie's and we can go do something before I take you home." she says carrying me up to her room.

I couldn't believe now sweet she is and how did I ever miss it. I'm really wondering why I ever dated Puck. He treated me like shit compared to how Brittany has treated me in the day that we have basically been dating. Hummm...I'll have to clarify with her that we are dating, girlfriends and I don't like to share.

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

The weekend with Brittany was amazing. She was such a gentleman though she didn't want to tell anyone that we were dating until after she took me out on a proper date. So this is why I am driving myself to school. I don't know how she mangaged to convince her siblings not to say anything, but she did. I feel bad for not telling my mom, but Brittany promised later this week I could tell her. After all she would figure it out when Brittany came over on Friday to take me out.

I smiled when I saw Brittany's bike parked next to my spot in Quinn's. Only she would do this to the Cheerio.

"Hey," she says kissing me lightly on the lips after looking around to make sure no one was around.

"Hey?" I questioned if we're laying low about us until after Friday then why was she here this early.

"I figure that since Puck hit you that I would act as your protector. Sue agrees with me she said something about protecting investments and her head Cheerio." Brittany smiles.

"Well then come on let's go my big badass protector." I joke grabbing onto her arm.

**Brittany POV**

It was weird hanging with Santana in her world.

"Hey Brittany, looking good." some sophomore Cheerio said as I passed her in the hallway.

"Back off," I hear Santana lowly growled tightening her grip on my arm.

Thankfully no one thought it was weird that I would protect her from her ex-boyfriend. How I love to say that. Puck loses and I win yet again.

"San calm down or we might as well tell everyone that we're together." I try to reason with her.

"I'll stay calm so long as all the whores in our school keep their paws off of you." she growls making me chuckle.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. You're the only one that I want." I whisper in her smirking as I dropped her off at her Spanish class.

When lunch came around Santana convinced me to sit at the Cheerio table with her. I did not think this was a good idea, but of course after a hot sexy Latina give you the best hand job ever in the janitor's closet when you're supposed to be in third period it's hard to say no. Though her being as possessive as she is I ended up with the virgin queen Quinn on the other side of me so no Cheerio, but her could try and feel me up.

"So Coach Sue seriously is paying you to protect Santana from Puck?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah," I said pretending it was just a job and I didn't really care one way or another even though I did and I'd be damned if anything ever hurt her.

"So does this mean you'll be around?" Quinn asks batting her eyelashes at me which surprises the fuck out of me.

"Ummh," I nod wondering if I stepped into a twilight zone.

I don't know what's up with Quinn, but the way she's batting her eyelashes and currently sitting so close to me. Oh god I hope Quinn's not hitting on me cause I think Santana would kill her. I turned to look at Santana to see her glaring at her. Great now I'm in the middle of this fucking cat fight.

**Puck POV**

Monday and Tuesday were a wash for trying to talk to Santana as the whore and all the Cheerios stopped me every time I tried to get close to her. Here it was Wednesday fifth period and I still hadn't gotten within ten feet of her. Mr. Shue had even told me not to show up to glee for at least a week maybe longer. It seemed the whole fucking school knew about the fight and was out to get me.

"Hey Puck nice face." Rick snickered at me.

"Shut up," I grumbled texting Finn asking if he could meet me on the football field.

Yeah everyone was teasing me about the fact that Brittany had given me two black eyes, a broken cheek bone and nose and a split lip. But hey the girl punches like a man. I knew that if I could just talk to Santana that she would take me back. The only thing that was still good was that Santana according to Jacob's blog was still single. Sure she had been hanging around Pierce, but they weren't dating so I still stand a chance.

**Quinn POV**

God I swear if I didn't know better I'd think that Brittany and Santana were dating. She's so damn clingy and what's worse is Brittany's encouraging it. And since when does she fucking growl at girls that look at Brittany. Heck when was the last time Brittany didn't hit on practically every girl she passes. I need to figure out what's going on if I want a chance with Brittany.

**Brittany POV**

"San, I love you, but..." I trail off as she sucks on my neck and starts fumbling with my buckle.

"What was that my love I didn't hear you." she teased wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ugh, fuck it." I moan suck on her lip pulling her more into me.

"Babe, I have to get up to get these damn pants off you." she complains as I pull her back into my lap as she tries to get up.

"San, you know we can't do that here. Not when the skanks or anyone else could walk by anytime." I whine as she literally sits on my crotch and starts grinding down.

"Well maybe I can change your mind." she seductive whispers.

Before I can respond she's attacking my lips. I moan into her mouth as she pushes her tongue into my mouth. Since Friday night we had kissed and made out as much as we could. And do to the fact that we were still keeping our relationship a secret it was a little hard to find places, but hey we make it work.

"How about we make a deal instead." I suggest after pulling back to catch my breath.

"Depends on the deal." she says kissing her way along my jaw line.

"Well if we stop this before someone sees or I lose control and decide to fuck you senseless then we can tell your mom tonight." I tell her and she tackles me, kissing my face all over. "So I take that as a yes."

"I love you so fucking much." she gushes straddling me.

I roll my eyes cause isn't this what we agreed not to do, but it's not like I can say no to her.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

Santana told me to just follow her home after glee. I was a nervous wreck, we were going to tell Santana's mom that we are dating or are going to be dating after Friday. I'm not sure how all this dating stuff goes, but I do know meeting the parents is huge at least I'm not meeting her father until Friday.

"Britt are you going to actually to come in or sit on your motorcycle in the driveway like a stalker?" she asks standing next to me.

"I'm scared that your mom will say no." I sigh, no matter how I act the one thing I'm afraid of is rejection.

"She won't and if she does who cares I'm the one whose dating you not her." she reassures me giving me a peck on the cheek before pulling me off the bike and into her house.

"Mija is that you?" Maria shouted from the kitchen.

I swear that woman is always in the kitchen cooking. Don't get me wrong her food is fucking amazing and I sure hope Santana can cook like her.

"Yeah mami and Brittany." Santana shouts as we walk into the kitchen. She looks up and smiles at us.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods Brittany from what I understand everyone is over at your house unless you're here to tell me that they aren't." Maria says starting to freak out a bit.

"Um...no as far as I'm aware they're over there." I mumble unable to look her in the eye.

Maria stared at me then Santana. She lifted her eyebrow much like Santana when she saw her grab my hand. I looked over at her and smiled before turning to look at Maria.

"Are you two together?" she asks in a monotone not giving away any emotion.

"Yes mami, Brittany's taking me on our first date on Friday. She asked me out last Friday after she took me back to her place after Puck punched me-"

Maria cut Santana off. "What the fuck! I'm going to kill that boy! I always knew he wasn't good enough for you!" she shouted.

"Calm down Mrs. L, I took care of him." I tell her putting an hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Wait you did," Maria looked confused.

"Mami it's okay she beat him up so daddy doesn't have to and I'm so through with him." Santana tells her clinging onto my arm.

"I'm so glad that you two are finally together. Oh god I've waited so long for you to dump Puck for Brittany here." Maria smiles.

"Thanks mami, but please don't say anything until Friday. We're keeping it on the down low for now." Santana says before taking me upstairs with her.

**Santana POV**

"Diego, Jade get the fuck out!" I shout as my annoying younger brother and sister run around my room. "Mami they're annoying me and I only have two hours to get ready1" I shout down the hall.

"Sweetie you know your father is going to question her for a good thirty minutes so you can deal with them for a while." my mom says.

I scowled as she left. Really she couldn't take them away this is like the most important date of my life. I'm pretty sure that Brittany is the love of my life and soulmate so this date is important I have to look my best. I have to make her speechless.

"Straight or curled?" I ask myself trying to think if Brittany has ever said if she like one way better than the other.

"I'd go with your natural wave she like it." Jade said shoving Diego out and closing the door.

"And you would know from your thirteen years of experience." I question applying light makeup.

"Yes and you should wear that red long sleeve shirt that shows some cleavage along with skinny jeans." she suggests.

I give her the look of why the heck are you helping me.

"Listen your my sister, Puck's an asshole and Brittany is always nice to us." she shrugs leaving me alone to finish.

I actually take her advice and go natural.

**So I'm not sure so much about this chapter it's a filler for the next one that will be amazing as it's date night. For all of you worried about what Quinn will do don't I wrote her mean and jealous in these first chapters, but she gets nice later on. Thanks everyone for all the reviews I love seeing what you all have to say about this story. On a sad note I might not be able to update tomorrow as it's my friends twenty first birthday tonight and we are partying. I will update on Sunday though. On a happier note I'm halfway done with chapter ten.**


	7. The Date

**Carlos POV**

When Brittany knocked on the door I knew she'd be a nervous wreck they always are. I enjoy making them even more nervous when questioning them. As Brittany sat across from me on the couch her left leg bounced up and down.

"So Brittany what are your plans for tonight?" I ask wanting to know exactly where they would be.

"Um...to a field off of two to have a moonlit picnic." she says gulping.

I can't help, but be happy that she seems terrified of me.

"That sounds romantic I approve. Now normally I would grill you more about protecting me little girl, but I am well aware of what you did to Puck and I want to thank you for doing it." I tell her giving her a smile.

"It was no problem. I live under the code that no man shall ever hit a woman." Brittany says and my heart swells.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" I ask not wanting Santana to get a broken heart.

"Well sir I intend to take her out on a date tonight as for after well I'd like to become her girlfriend, then later on maybe after college marry her. I intend to love her until the day I die." she tells me so confidently that I stand up and give her a huge ass hug.

"Welcome to the family."

**Brittany POV**

I was shell shocked for several minutes while he hugged me. He was fucking hugging me which is just fucking weird. Most father's come at me with a gun or something to scare me away from their daughters. This was not what I expected.

"Um...thanks sir," I finally manage to say.

"Brittany please call me Carlos." he said, thankfully before anything else was said Santana came down the stairs.

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped to the ground when I saw. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole fuck world. I don't think I've ever seen her look better except for maybe last Friday night, but hey she was practically naked so...that doesn't count. On anyone else I think it wouldn't have looked as good, but damn did she. The red long sleeve shirt you'd think would have covered too much, but it didn't as it showed just enough cleavage. Her skinny jeans hugged her just right. She went very natural look with her hair down and very light amount of makeup.

"You look gorgeous." I tell her as I meet her at the bottom of the stairs and give her a peck on the lips.

"You don't look half bad yourself." she says looking me up and down.

"Not as good as you." I honestly say and she blushes.

"So be home by midnight." Carlos says.

"You mean one," Maria says coming in. "You both look amazing. Have a wonderful time." she says ushering us out the door probably before Carlos can put more law down for us.

I give them both a smile before escorting Santana to my truck and opening her door. I'm pretty sure I saw Maria jump and squeal at me being so gentlemanly towards her daughter. I've never understood why people find it so surprising at how I treat women hello that's what you have to do to get them into bed.

"Where are we going?" Santana asks as soon as I get into the car.

"I'm not telling you." I say not looking at her. I really hope she likes this otherwise I'm fucking and not in the way I want.

My palms are really sweaty and I'm getting really nervous as we get closer and closer. I can't even look over at her I'm that nervous.

"So I hope my dad wasn't too hard on you. I'd feel bad if he scared you." she says after having sat in silence for a good ten minutes.

"Don't worry he didn't." I tell her taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Good I was worried." she breaths out.

"You don't have to you know. Nothing and no one could stop me from being with you." I tell her calming my nerves a bit.

**Santana POV**

I have no idea where the fuck Brittany is taking me and to be honest I'm starting to get pissed. I absolutely hate surprises with a passion. I was happy when she told me that she wouldn't let anything or anyone get in between us. God this girl is prefect how could I never have seen it before heck why hadn't anyone. Looking over at her I take in her outfit again. It's so...Brittany. She's wearing baggy pants that show off the top of her SpongeBob boxers. She's wearing a V neck black t-shirt and of course her black motorcycle jacket. She looked damn hot and I wanted to jump her right the fuck now.

"Are we almost there?" I whined grabbing her hand.

"We're here, but you have to close your eyes." she tells me giving me such a hopeful look that I comply.

"There now take me to my date." I say closing my eyes.

I don't hear a reply or anything for that matter and am about to open my eyes when I get sweep out of the truck.

"I'm going to carry you so you don't trip." she whispers in my ear.

I giggled as she spun me around before walking to wherever we are headed.

"Britt please tell me we're almost there." I whine wrapping my arms around her neck even tighter.

"Okay I'm going to put you down now, but still no peeking." she informs me setting me down.

I feel her leave my side, but I still can't tell where I am. I'm about to lose it and open my eyes when I hear Brittany whisper in my ear. "You can look now."

Needless to say I open my eyes and as soon as I see the scene in front of my I gasp.

"It's too much isn't, I knew I should have-" I cut her off with a kiss.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." I say grabbing her hand and pulling her to the picnic blanket.

"Cool," she mummers as I pull her.

She honestly made this thus far the best date ever even though we are out in the middle of a field. I hate nature, but for Brittany I'll grin and bear it. Plus she put so much work into it. We were on a hill in the middle of a field somewhere outside of Lima sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket and surrounded by candles.

"So since I know you love breadstixs I thought we'd eat out in nature under the stars surrounded by candle light." she rambled opening the picnic basket and pulling out at least a dozen breadstixs, two salads and spaghetti.

"Thank you, I do love my breadstixs." I say taking a breadstix and shoving it in my mouth.

"I know," she says smiling sweetly at me.

We sat in silence the rest of the time cause I hate to be interrupted from my breadsticks. I was just thankful that Brittany seemed to understand this. She let me eat all the breadsticks as well which just made her even better.

"So where are we?" I ask her after we finish.

"This is the field where my parents met and my father took me to meet my mother when she came back." Brittany stopped as if she didn't want to finish the thought.

"So this is a special spot for you, thanks for taking me here." I say leaning into her.

"Well I figure it's a special spot for my parents and I was hoping it could be for us too." she says wrapping her arms around me.

"I think it defiantly could be. I can see it now we'll be telling our three kids about this spot in ten or fifteen years." I joke only to see a shocked look on Brittany's face. I was about to apologize when suddenly I feel her lips on mine passionately kissing me.

"Santana Lopez, I have been in love with you since the first time I saw you. I never thought I stood a chance of being your friend and later to be with you. My reputation had gotten around by sophomore year that despite the fact that I've wanted you even if I didn't always realize it, I knew I couldn't be with you. But now none of that matters, you're here with me and I want to ask you." she pauses. "Will you be my girlfriend?" she asks.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" I shout tackling her to the ground kissing her.

We end up laying next to each other looking at the stars our hands clasped together in between us. I can't believe that I'm here out on a date with none other than Brittany Pierce, the biggest badass player in all of Ohio. Not only that, but I just agreed to be her girlfriend. It feels so surreal. I've wanted this girl to be mine for so long even if I did realize. I'm starting to think we both are blind, but whatever. I'm just so happy that we are together now and I have complete faith she'll never intentional hurt me.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask getting up on elbow to look at her.

"You can always ask me anything." she says also getting on her elbow to look at me.

"I want to, no I need to know how many girls you've been with and are there any that I need to know about?" I ask looking at her fidget as she looks at me probably trying to figure out what to say.

"Santana I don't think you want to-" I cut her off.

"Britt please this is something I need to know. I don't want to worry about you hiding something from me." I sadly say hoping that she won't deny me this.

"I don't know the exact number okay it's not like I kept track. If I had to guess I'd say upwards of forty. As for girls you might have to worry about Melanie for sure she's been trying extra hard to get into bed with me and most of the Cheerios in general." she says pulling me into her. "But you do know that you have absolutely nothing to worry about right, I'm all yours now no one else's."

I smile and kiss her before snuggling into her.

"What are we going to do about school?" she asks wrapping her arms around me.

"We are going to walk in hand and hand and you're going to kiss me in front of my locker so every girl in the school knows you're mine." I growl clinging onto her.

"Well aren't you possessive." she laughs flipping me over so she's on top of me holding my wrists about my head.

I try to wiggle free, but fail as she's laying on me. I can feel her poking me in the thigh and blush.

"Sorry," she says blushing as well and tries to roll off.

"Don't be," I say making her stay on top me. "I want this, I want you."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking down at me.

"Yes, now please Britt I want you." I say pulling her closer to me.

**Brittany POV**

For some reason looking down at my beautiful girlfriend, I'll never get tired of saying that, I was nervous. It's not like I've never done this before I've been with loads of girls before, but here I am hovering over this beautiful girl and I'm sweating.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whisper.

"You won't," she reassures me pulling me down for a heated kiss.

I continue to kiss her as I lift her shirt off only breaking the kiss to yank off the offending garment before diving back in throwing the shirt off to the side. She shoved her tongue into my mouth as I felt her tug on the hem of my shirt. I lifted my arms allowing her to throw off my shirt as my jacket had been ditched hours before. I sat back looking down at those gorgeous breasts of hers. I smirk when I see her lick her lips staring at my breasts. God I need to get her naked now. The only thing that is causing me to not is that I want her to feel special and loved.

"God San your breasts are amazing." I say reaching down and squeezing them over her black lace bra.

I don't wait for a reply or anything before ripping her bra off. She gasps, but recovers quickly as I lean down and kiss her, she unclasps my bra and throws it away. We both moan as our naked upper half's touch and start making out. I push myself up slightly with one hand so I can start needing her left breast.

"Oh god Britt," Santana gasps wrapping her arms around me as I suck on her right nipple, lightly nibbling on it.

She wraps her left leg over me and uses it as leverage to flip us.

"Ugh," I grunt as I land on my back.

She kisses me passionately before slithering down me till her face was level with my breasts. She began first by nuzzling her face into them smiling.

"I love your boobs." she mumbles into them.

"I like them too," I joke as she give me a glare before grabbing both of them in her hands.

I moan at her touch, god I needed to stop this teasing as I'm so hard right now it's so fucking painful. I would try and remove her pants, but I can't fucking reach them and then of course she starts licking and sucking my nipple. I can't fucking think anymore between the pain in my pains and the pleasure that Santana is giving me.

"San...San, I need..." I moan trying to think of what I wanted to say, but couldn't think.

"To. _ Kiss. _Many. _Kiss. _Fucking. _Kiss. _Clothes." she says kissing her way down my body until she reaches my belt.

She looks up at me asking if she can, I just nod. Thankfully she quickly undoes my belt and rips my pants off freeing my dick.

"Damn your really excited aren't you." she whispers kiss my lips, before pulling back and smirking at the tent in my boxers. I take the opportunity to take her pants off. I was about to flip us when she sticks her hands down my boxers and grabs my throbbing dick.

"Fuck," I moan as she squeezes it.

"I want you to come in my mouth." she orders pulling my boxers down to my ankles and I kick them off.

"Oh fucking god," I moan as she takes all seven inches of me at once.

I try to stop myself from grabbing Santana's head to force her farther onto me. Thankfully she places my hands on her head. I thread my fingers through her hair moaning as she lightly scraps her teeth along my dick. Licking the underside of my dick she smirks up at me as she gives my balls a squeeze.

"Fucking A, bitch take all of me." I order pushing her head towards me.

I may have a bit of a habit to curse and talk down to women when having sex or getting a blow job. Let's just say that I'm hoping that she doesn't mind my dirty mouth.

"That's right your my bitch," I groan as she bobbing along my dick.

It doesn't take long for me to feel the coil at the base of my spine to tighten so much I know I'm about to blow any second. Normally I can hold off longer, but with Santana squeezing my balls I didn't stand a chance.

"I'm com-" I blow my load in her mouth and she expertly takes it all. She sucked everything out of me before pulling back.

"I need you in me now." she says pulling me up to her lips and kissing me. I taste myself on her lips.

"Well first we have to get these off." I say pulling at her underwear. "Hold up I need to grab a condom." I say trying to reach for my jacket.

"I'm the pill so just fuck me already." she says.

Once I finally remove her underwear, I flip us over. I've already started to get hard again. Hovering over her I reach down and rub myself several times to get hard and fully erect. I look down at her one more time making sure this is what she wanted. She bucked her hips and I smirked. With one quick thrust I plunged myself all the way in her. We both moan. She was so fucking tight that I'm pretty sure I could come just be entering her, but I didn't, I had to please my woman first.

"Shit...Britt," she moans as I allow her to get use to having me inside of her.

As soon as she starts moving around I pulled almost all the wall out before thrusting back in. I set us at a quick pace.

"Fucking shit San, you're so fucking tight." I moan thrusting in as deep as I can go in our current position.

"Shit, shit, shit," she moans clawing at my back. "Harder, Britt...oh god right there."

Hissing with pleasure I slam into her even harder. Deciding that I needed to get deeper I tap her legs and she lifts them to my shoulders. With her legs on my shoulders I thrust in deeper.

"I'm close," I tell her moaning.

"Faster Britt...faster..." she moans in my ear. "I'm going to..."

I could feel her start to tighten around me. Needing to see her when she actually came I picked my head up from her shoulder to look in her eyes.

"Britt-" she screams as she came, clamping down tightly around me.

I thrust a few more times before I came deep inside of her.

**Santana POV**

When I felt Brittany's body fall on me I knew she too had just come. I can honestly say that that was the best orgasm I've ever had heck that was the best sex I've ever had. Actually I don't think that was sex, it was love making. The way she held me and kept looking at me to make sure this is what I wanted it made me feel so loved and safe. I felt bad that I had scratched the hell out of her back though.

"Hi," she said lifting herself off of me.

She was about to pull out when I stopped her.

"Don't," I begged.

"Okay," she said kissing me.

We moved onto our sides and the whole time I just stared in her eyes.

"That was..." she starts.

"Amazing," I finished for her.

"Yeah, it really was," she says putting her hand on my waist smiling at me.

We just laid in silence basking in our post sex glow. When she finally pulled out of me I moaned at the loss and cuddled into her. I wrapped my arms around her snuggling into her as she wrapped her arms around me. I smiled content to never move again that is until I shiver as it was getting pretty cold.

"Here," Brittany says getting up to get her jacket and wrap it around me.

"I think we should head back," I shyly say realizing that I'm still butt naked.

"Yeah it's nearly twelve thirty and I have to get you home before one so hurry your butt up and get dressed." she jokes slopping my ass before wrapping her arms around me kissing my cheek.

We get dressed and clean up putting everything in her truck. Twenty minutes later we're pulling into my driveway.

"I had an amazing time." I say leaning over and kissing her.

"Umm, so did I, are you going to ever give me back my jacket?" she says though I can tell she doesn't actually care that I'm currently bundled up in her favorite jacket and have no plans on giving it back until she makes good on her promises at school.

"Nope not until Monday." I say smiling.

"Well then I'll just have to try and steal it from you later." she kisses me once more before I see my dad in the window and I get out. "I love you." I say shutting the door.

"Love you too San," she says blowing me a kiss.

I'm pretty sure that my heart stopped cause I didn't think she I say it back, but damn it felt good. I fucking skipped into my house feeling completely loved and in love with that girl. Nothing would ever beat this feeling and I couldn't wait till Monday to show everyone who Brittany belonged to.

**And the big date is over next up school. I will have a little drama in the next few chapters, but nothing too big. As always I hope the sex scene was okay as I still dislike writing them, but I do it all for you anyway so your welcome. I love all the reviews I've gotten and if we break one twenty then I'll post the next chapter sooner. After these next two chapter I won't be able to update as frequently as I just started writing chapter eleven last night.**


	8. First Day Together at School

**Maria POV**

When I woke up this morning and went down to get my morning cup of coffee I saw a sight that I never thought I'd ever see. There already for school sitting down at the table with her father looking equally as shocked as me is Santana. At first I think I might be dreaming, but then I notice the horrible stain on the ceiling and I know that I am awake.

"Hi mami, here's your coffee." she says bounding up to me and giving me a huge hug.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my daughter?" I joke.

"Mami," she grumbles.

"Awe there's my daughter that I know and love." I say smiling and waving bye as Carlos leaves, kissing both of us on the forehead.

"Brittany said she'd pick me up early for Cheerio practice." she tells me I notice that she's snuggling into a leather motorcycle jacket that I'm pretty sure is Brittany's.

"Are you sure that she's not just coming early cause she wants her jacket back?" I joke despite the fact that it's too early in the morning to function.

"Shut up mami," she says blushing and I'm wondering what I said that made her blush. "And she won't be getting her jacket back anytime soon as I intend to wear it all the time." she continues.

"Sure," I say as she goes back to her food.

I smile and just watch as I see my daughter the happiest I think she's ever been. I really need to thank her girlfriend Brittany. Most people would probably think I'm crazy for allowing her within two feet of Santana, but I don't care as long as Santana's happy I am. Plus the girl is really nice. I wish that I had seen them more this weekend, but I allowed them to be alone and get use to dating as next weekend they will be spending time with us.

**Santana POV**

God my mom is so embarrassing and I'm just glad Brittany had snuck out early before dad woke up other this morning would be way more embarrassing. I quickly type out a text.

**To: Britt Hurry up I need out and to see you.**

** From: Britt I'm almost back.**

My heart flutters and I smile. I snuggle into her jacket inhaling her vanilla scent that I just can't get enough of.

"Mija, there is a young lady at the door for you." I hear my mom shout and I jump up, grabbing my bag and run to the door.

"Later mami," I say pulling Brittany with me to her motorcycle.

"Bye Mrs. L," Brittany shouts before climbing on the bike and giving me a hello slash good morning kiss.

"I thought you said that you couldn't ride your bike for a week cause your dad took away the keys." I say climbing on behind her.

"Sophia told him that I was dating you and he just gave them back." she says shrugging like it's no big deal that her dad knows.

Before I can say anything she takes off. I cling tightly to her and smile when I feel her stomach muscles contract. Now all I can think of is her amazing abs fuck we are hitting the janitor's closet when we get to school.

Brittany being Brittany of course was speeding and weaving around slower traffic though I think she's being way more careful then if it would have just been her. We pass Quinn whose in her green PT cruiser and I wave at her. I think she was shocked as she didn't go through the green light. Snickering I wrap my arm back around Brittany nuzzling into her back.

"San we're here so you can let go of me now." Brittany says taking my hands intertwining our fingers.

"Maybe I don't want to let go." I say kissing the back of her neck. "Can't we just stay like this for the rest of the day."

"We could, but then you wouldn't get to show every girl in the school that I'm yours." she says and I swear I heard her whisper under her breath that she get to show every guy up cause she's dating the hottest girl in school.

"Fine, but I'm keeping your jacket." I say letting go.

As soon as we're off the bike Brittany takes my hand and leads me into the deserted school. We're only here this early cause I have Cheerio practice in twenty minutes and Brittany wanted to walk me to my locker as she wouldn't be able to after practice cause she has a meeting with Figgins. She told me not to worry about so I'm not. I'm more focused on how my girlfriend is walking me to my locker so I can put all my crap away and then she's going to walk me to practice.

"San are you sure you won't be needing anything?" she asks for like the fifth time as she's leans against the locker next to mine.

"Nope," I smile at her still snuggled in her two sizes too big jacket.

"Well then let's get you to practice." she says leaning in and giving me a huge kiss on the lips.

I'm pretty sure I'm grinning like an idiot, but I honestly could care less.

**Quinn POV**

"Q as Lopez has decided to take her sweet ass time getting here, you lead everyone in warm ups." Sue shouted smirking as if she knew something that no one else does.

It's not like Santana to be late. I didn't see her car in the parking lot so I know that she must have slept in for some reason. God I wish that I had as lax of parents as she did to let her just sleep.

"Quinn, did you know that Brittany's here." Melanie's said walking over to me.

"And I should care why?" I ask not wanting to give myself away.

"Well I for one think we should all care." Jackie whose Melanie's best friend said coming over as well.

Normally they piss me off, but I think they know something that I don't so I'm allowing them to stand next to me and skip out on the warm ups.

"Yes we should, she's been acting weird as has our fearless captain." Jackie continues.

"Listen, Sue asked Brittany to look out for Santana as she doesn't want her favorite pit bull to get hit again by Puck." I defend her actions as I believe her when she says nothing is going on between her and Brittany.

"Sure that's all cause I've heard that they've been spending all their free time together." Melanie sneered most likely jealous, that girl has it so for Brittany.

"Their siblings hang out together all the time so maybe they had to watch them or something." I say not wanting to believe that they could or would be together.

"Whatever you would to believe. I personally think that something is going on between them." Melanie stated before Sue shouted at all of us to start running laps until she decided we had run off the McDonalds that someone had eaten.

I had just ran a half lap when I saw Santana over behind the gym making out with someone. I can't tell who it is, but whoever it is they are getting everything that Santana has to give in her kisses. She's wearing a leather jacket that I recognize from somewhere, but I just can't place where though.

"Santana stop making out and get your butt up here!" I shout making her jump away from whoever that was.

"I'll be there in a sec," she shouts back.

**Brittany POV**

"Babe aren't you scared that Sue will be pissed you are twenty minutes late for practice." I say kissing her neck as she comes back in my arms after Quinn yelled at her.

"Nope cause she wants me to seduce you." she says moaning before shoving me back into the wall. "I'll see you in class." with that she saunters up to the field still wearing my jacket.

I sigh as I watch my girlfriend for a few minutes before heading to the library. The librarian smiles at me and hands me a stack of papers. Heading over to a desk in the far back that no one knew about I sit down to work through all the papers. No one ever comes in this early on a Monday. Normally I would wait till after school to deal with this stuff, but I can't as I plan to spend all my free time after school doing whatever my girl wants.

"Almost done Ms. Pierce?" the librarian asks.

"Yep, here," I hand her the stack back smiling. "Shit I have to go," I yip scampering up and out of the library.

Literally I ran all the way to Figgins office, knocking over several freshman who didn't move in time and threw the door open.

"Sorry I'm late I was finishing some work." I breath out still trying to regain my breath.

"It's fine Ms. Pierce I just wanted to inform you that while you have amazing grades you need at least another extracurricular activity." Finggins says.

"I joined glee does that count?" I ask hoping that it will be enough. I'm a badass and can't be seen taking school seriously even if I do want to get out of this lame ass town.

"I think you need something a little more." Figgins says before dismissing me.

**Santana POV**

Walking back from the locker room I noticed that everyone is staring at me as I walked towards my locker.

"What the fuck S!?" Quinn shouted slamming me into the lockers.

"What the fuck yourself Q," I say shoving her off me.

"You know exactly what the fuck!" she shouted actually starting to turn red.

I really have no idea what she's so pissed about now. For all I know she's upset that I got a higher score on a test them her or something like that. Though it could be the same reason that everyone is staring at me now. Damn right now I really want Brittany to tell me that everything will be fine. I would kill to have her come up behind me and wrap her arms around me to make me feel safe and loved. That woman does thing to me I never thought anyone would be able to. I set my bitchess glare at Quinn before responding.

"No matter how many times you say I know doesn't make me know." I tell her still glaring as she looks like she's going to attack me.

"Don't even try to deny it!" she shouted still confusing the fuck out of me.

I mean really I have no clue. Since she's accusing me of something the least she could do is tell me what I supposedly did.

"You know how I feel and you did it anyway!" she shouts and at this point everyone was surrounding us wanting to see a smack down of two of the most powerful girls in the school.

"Quinn would you fucking quite yelling at me about fuck and whatever for a few seconds to tell me exactly what the fuck I did." I yell at her finally getting her to shut her trap.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Brittany coming towards us a worried look on her face followed closely by Mike.

"Here maybe this will fucking clear things up for you." she growled throwing our school newspaper at me.

I feel Brittany come up behind me to make sure I'm good and to read over my shoulder. She gives me a quick peck on the lips before we both start to read.

**Breaking News: McKinley's High very own badass Brittany Pierce was seen last Friday picking up one Head Cheerio Santana Lopez from her house on what we think was a date. As noted last Monday Lopez broke up with long time boyfriend Puck the Friday before at Cheerio Melanie's annul party. It's no surprise that these two have gotten together as Pierce did beat the fuck out of Puck after he punched Lopez. Every girl is hoping that Pierce will stay with her normal player ways and they will get a chance to get at that enormous cock in her pants. Though if Lopez has anything to say about Pierce will be a one woman girl. Can Lopez keep Pierce happy or will this all end in heart break.**

Looking up at Brittany, she has an amused smile on her face. I see the picture under the headline of us sitting on the blanket out in the field with Brittany feeding me a breadstick. If Brittany doesn't get to Jacob first I'm going to skin him alive. Though I still don't understand why Quinn seems so pissed off at me.

"So what this article proves nothing." I defend not willing to accept defeat yet. Sure if Quinn wasn't badgering me right now I'd probably be all over Brittany making out with her, but I wasn't about to admit that to Quinn.

"Please it proves everything and ugh just admit it." she shouted at me.

Brittany was defiantly about to attack Quinn for upsetting me so I squeezed her hand to tell her it's okay.

"Listen whatever you think your pissed about..." I trailed off as I see Puck coming towards us. The only thing I was is to get Brittany away from Puck before she does something stupid.

"Oh my god, your fucking dating Pierce!" Quinn shouted causing the group despite already knowing from the newspaper to gasp.

"So what if I am." I shout not understanding why she would care if I was dating Brittany or not.

"Cause she's not good for you. She'll end up breaking your heart and I'll have to deal with helping you get over her." she growls glaring at the two of us.

"Please you're not worried about me getting hurt so why don't you fucking tell the truth!" I shout at her.

I feel Brittany's hold on me tighten and her pull me even closer to her. I think she's scared that I will leave her. Not that I would now that I finally started dating her I wasn't about to leave her.

"Fine I want her and frankly you can't-"

Before I could hear the end of her argument I felt Brittany's lips on mine and I was consumed by her kiss.

**Brittany POV**

I couldn't take it anymore, Quinn saying she wanted me, Puck standing right there and everyone staring at us. So I did the one thing I could think of kiss my girlfriend.

"Listen up everyone this is my girlfriend and I don't give a fuck about what you think." I growl after breaking our kiss.

"Later Q. Oh and stay away from my girl." Santana growls glaring at not just her, but everyone else.

We walked to first period together with Santana smirking at every girl we passed. She was clinging tightly to my arm and all I could do was smile like an idiot. Here I am walking down the hall with the hottest girl in school on my arm, my life can't get any better.

"You won't hurt me will you?" she asks looking up at me.

"Never, I promise that I will never intentionally hurt you." I promise giving her a kiss to seal my promise.

"Good," she says snuggling into my side as we enter our first period.

"I don't get why everyone is so surprised that we're together. I mean you're the only girl I've ever treated so well." I whisper as Ms. Crawley walks in with a scowl on her face.

"I feel so lucky," she whispers giving me a kiss on the cheek.

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I was working on the next chapter in the Secret World. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be the conclusion to their first day as a couple at school.**


	9. Coach Sue and the Cheerios

**Sue POV**

After seeing that horrible attack on my new favorite couple by Q, I decided that I needed to do something about it.

"Becky! Get in here!" I shout smirking as I see her run in.

"Yes Coach," Becky say rushing to my side.

"I need you to go find Brittany." I order her.

"But Coach, she's scary and might hurt me." Becky whined.

"Don't worry Pierce knows not to hurt you as you are my favorite person in this school." I reassure her.

"Okay Coach,"

As soon as Becky left to go find me Pierce I took out my Cheerios roster as I can hardly remember any of their names to see which one I was going to torture today. What I normally did was pin it up to the wall and throw darts at it until I hit one of the names. Today was different though I had to chose one Cheerio to get rid of. I've been waiting for this day to come as I want to see Lopez rip them apart when they won't leave and say something bad about Pierce. It's taken those two long enough to get together if you ask me. I pull out my journal to inform my future scholars about the monumental day that today will be.

**Dear Journal,**

** Today after three long years of waiting the most fearsome couple to walk the earth finally made it official which means I can finally have the best dancer on my squad. I know journal that I have said before that I do not like gays at all, but Pierce has an extra appendage so technically she's not gay. They are not a pathetic boring couple like so many others I can't wait for all the fights that will come out of this journal that I even lunch. Next on my list take down the glee club yet another thing my wonderful new couple can help me with.**

**Brittany POV**

I was walking down the hallway minding my own business on my way to my girlfriends locker when suddenly I get hit in the face with a fucking slushie.

"There's more where that came-" Finn and Puck both started, but were cut off by me kneeing Puck in the crotch causing him to double over and punching Finn right on his nose.

"There's more where that came from so if you ever so much as lay a finger on my girlfriend or myself I'll fucking kill you." I growl spitting on them before resuming my way to my girl.

I was almost there, almost home free when the Sue wannabe cut me off.

"Sue wants to talk to you." Becky said.

"So," I say not really caring as all I want is to reach my girl.

"She wants to see you now!" Becky says grabbing my hands to drag me towards Sue's office.

Normally I would slap a hoe for grabbing my hand, but even I know that Sue will rip me a new one if I touch Becky. She's Sue's favorite student and hurting her is suicidal.

"Thank you Becky," Sue says dismissing her minion.

"What do you want?" I say trying to bite back a growl.

"Sit," she orders.

Me being well me I refuse and fold my arms glaring at her. There was no way I was going to sit and let her yell at me for distracting her Head Cheerio or something of the sorts. It's not my fault that San likes to make out with me so much.

"Pierce just sit your ass down or I'll demote Lopez." she threatens glaring at me.

If this had been any other teacher I wouldn't have sat, but with Sue I know that she will do what she threatens. She might be the only teacher in the school that I actually have any respect for though it's not much cause I am still a badass even if since I started hanging with Santana I have gone soft. Not that I'm no longer a badass cause I am, but I've toned it down a bit for my girl and only my girl and maybe because of my dad's threat too. Fuck why is she starting at me? Am I drooling again? It always happens when I start thinking about Santana.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you in here." she says as soon as I sit down giving her a wary look.

"Yes, but if you say that I should break up with Santana then I'll not only leave after wrecking your office, I'll convince her to quite as well." I say folding my arms.

"Cool down Pierce that's not what I want to talk about." she says giving me a small smile.

It sort of scares me that she's smiling at me, but I give her a small smile back.

"If anything I want to say congratulations." she smiles looking actually happy which totally throws me.

"Um..." I trail off not knowing what to say.

"Pierce don't look so shocked anyone with two eyes that are actually open would be able to tell how much you and Lopez like each other. It's like the most obvious thing in the world. I've known for three years now. I'm just shocked it took you two this long in fact I had almost given up." she smirks as I stare at her my mouth hung open.

"Um...thanks I think." I say still in shock.

"Yes I know I'm being nice and as payment for allowing you to date and thus possibly get my best pitbull pregnant I need something from you." she says.

I don't know if I should be scared or not. I'm leaning towards not a I briefly remember Santana saying something about Sue wanting me to do something with the Cheerios.

"I'm not sure what to say, but if I can still beat up Puck and any other guy who hits on my girl then I guess I can help." I say sighing.

"Well it would be a first that one of my Cheerios beats up one of the she man's football players, but I'll cover you." she says smiling evilly.

"Wait, what? You want me to be on the Cheerios?" I ask completely shocked to say the least.

"Listen up Pierce I don't normally say anything nice to my Cheerios. I find fear is a much better motivation factor, but I'm going to be nice to you for this one time only." she pauses and I nod. "I saw you dancing at a club a few weeks ago and I knew I needed you on my Cheerios like now. I think you maybe one of the best dancers I've ever seen."

I don't know wither to say yes or no. Santana would probably want me to join so I guess I will.

"I guess I'll join, but only as a choreographer I will not wear one of those uniforms or pretend to be all prepy. But you do realize the rest of the Cheerios will flip a bitch." I tell her.

"I'll take care of them Pierce, now leave." she orders not to pleased with me not wanting to actually join I suspect.

I book it out of there to go find my girl. It's lunch now so she's probably at the Cheerio table waiting for me.

"Whoa Pierce slow down." Mike says as I nearly take him out.

"Oh sorry Mike." I say stopping to help him up.

"It's okay. I was actually looking for you." he says smiling.

"Me? What for?" I ask.

This day is starting to get weird no one ever stops me in the hall or throws slushies at me. Oh well so long as no one does it again or tries to do anything to my girl.

"I'm asking Tina to homecoming in glee today so will you help?" he asks.

"Wait is that soon?" I ask freaking out in my head as I know that now that I'm dating Santana I'll have to go and I have to find a way to ask her now.

"Yeah it's in two weeks." he tells me and I take off.

**Santana POV**

Quinn and Melanie didn't sit with the rest of us at lunch for good reasons. I had been waiting for ten minutes, but Brittany had yet to show up. Let's just say that I was getting beyond pissed at this point. You'd think if for some reason she couldn't show that she'd at least have the decency to text me.

"Why isn't your girlfriend here?" Anya asked.

Yes the whole fucking school knew that we are dating now. The only good thing aside from being able to be all over Brittany whenever I want is that I get to attack any girl that hits on her.

"I'm glad and I think Quinn and Melanie should join us after all we all are on the same team." Jackie says smiling.

"They can rejoin when they accept that I'm with Brittany and agree not to hit on or try to break us up." I growl pissed at them.

"While I agree with Jackie that they should be here, I understand Santana's point and support her." Kimberly says totally sucking up to me.

"So what's everyone doing for homecoming? And whose going with who?" Josh one of the male Cheerios asked.

For the next five minutes everyone started rambling about their plans and what football player asked them. I mostly ignored them not really caring about their plans as I currently have none. Sure I had just started dating her, but homecoming was in two weeks and I already had my dress. Brittany never went to dancers, ever. I think I might have seen her at the last homecoming dance for a second, but only long enough to pick up a girl before leaving. I had no delusions that she would want to go even with me. Dances just weren't her thing. So I knew that I would have to go stag to my first dance. I snuggled into her jacket I was still wearing.

"So what about you?" Josh asked turning to me and everyone looked at me expectantly.

I was about to answer when I heard a guitar started playing and turned with the rest of the cafeteria to see who it was and what was going on. I gasps when I see Brittany walking in playing the guitar that I didn't know she could play. She starts singing one of my favorite songs.

_She was riding shotgun_

_With her hair undone_

_In the front seat of my car_

_I've got a one hand feel_

_On the steering wheel_

_The other on her heart_

_She look around turn the radio down_

_I say, "Baby is something wrong?"_

_She says, "Nothing, I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song"_

_And I say..."_

She had been walking towards me the entire time. Everyone was staring at me along with Brittany. I have no idea why she's doing this, but I'm not complaining. All the Cheerios are staring at me very confused though I don't get why they think I would know what's going on. She continues singing as she reaches me and still is playing the guitar.

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and your real low_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home...'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

She reached down and pulled me up giving me a huge smile.

_She was walking up_

_The front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong_

_And been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway,_

_Well on her way _

_To her lovin' bed_

_She almost didn't notice_

_All the roses_

_And the note that said..._

I wanted to take the guitar out of her hands and dance with her. She walked me over the table in the center scaring away the swimmers that were sitting there and sat me down.

_Our song is the slamming screen doors,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and your real low_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home...'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

She motions for two members of the band to come out and they are playing violins. I'm really starting to wonder why she's doing this, but I love it.

_She heard every album listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our along_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and your real low_

_'cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"_

_And when I got home...'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if he could play it again_

_Play it again_

She hands her guitar over to someone off to the side and takes my hands.

_You were riding shotgun_

_With your hair undone_

_In the front seat of my car_

_You grabbed a pen_

_And an old napkin_

_And you wrote down our song_

When Brittany finished everyone clapped, but she looked extremely nervous. Her hands were sweaty and she was having a hard time looking me in the eyes. I briefly thought that she was going to break up with me, but then she started to speak.

"Santana Lopez will you do me the honor of being my date to homecoming?" she asked.

I swear my heart stopped I couldn't believe that she would go to a dance for me.

**Brittany POV**

I stood there still holding her hands waiting for an answer with the whole cafeteria watching us and she wasn't saying anything. Damn does she not want to go.

"Yes, oh my god yes!" she screams jumping into my arms.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good cause for a second there I thought I had embarrassed myself in front of the whole school for nothing." I say allowing her to lead me over to the Cheerio table.

"I was just shocked that you asked me." she said snuggling into me after we sat down.

"Why wouldn't I ask my extremely hot girlfriend to the homecoming dance that I know she will win the title of homecoming queen." I say earning an awe from all the girls at the table.

"I love you," she says laying her head on my shoulder.

I was happy just sitting there with Santana in my arms and the Cheerios aren't hitting on me. Though that may be because Santana is glaring at them. Then my happiness was disturbed.

"Fucking bitch!" Quinn screeched stomping over to us followed closely by Melanie.

"What are you two jabbering about now?" Santana asks not moving at all.

I notice Melanie smirking at me and giving me sexy eyes. I smile at her though I know it will only encourage her to continue to hit on me and it will only make Santana jealous and pissed. But a jealous and piss Santana totally turns me on. She tightens her grip on me and I smile, lean over and kiss her cheek.

"Yeah what are you yabboring about?" I ask giving them a curious look.

"Oh like you don't know." Melanie snapped.

I frown at her trying to figure out what they were talking about. My frown turns to a scowl when I see Puck staring lovingly at my girl. I will defiantly have to set him straight later along with Sam though I may ignore Sam cause he really is nice. Yes that's right Ronnie told me how he was ogling her chest and ass in gym earlier.

"I don't Cheerio slut," I spat cause really I'm with Santana and even if I wasn't I'm not having sex with her STD invested pussy.

"Really cause Coach just sent me a text that says you're a fucking Cheerio now." Quinn spat back at me.

I glare at her pissed that she spoiled my surprise, though I'm not a Cheerio just the choreographer.

**Santana POV**

This girl is just surprising me left and right today. I look up into her eyes and grin cause now we get to spend even more time together.

"You're really on the team?" I ask staring at her.

"No, I'm going to be the choreographer." she tells me smiling.

"Awe my cute badass is getting more involved." I coo kissing her.

"No cause I'm not cheering just doing the choreography trying to bring it into this century. I'm not cute, I'm a badass and even though I'm semi joining the Cheerios-" I cut her speech off by passionately kissing her.

"You two are gross," Melanie says looking pissed.

"Get over it, I'm still your captain." I growl and all the other Cheerios get behind myself and Brittany, leaving Quinn and Melanie alone in defiance.

"Well we all know the only reason you're the captain is cause you've slept with most of the football team slut." Quinn growled.

I gasped and tried to not let her see how much her words had hurt. I felt Brittany behind me tense and I knew I had two seconds to stop her from punching the day lights out of Quinn so I turn around in her arms and kiss her. As we're kissing I flip her off.

"Come on," I hear Melanie whisper and they leave.

Brittany was about to say something when Rachel came running up to us.

"Emergency meeting now!" she yelled at us.

**Quinn POV**

I have to say watching them walking in that they are a cute couple. I feel bad about how mean I have been to my best friend about dating Brittany. Sure I like her, but I'm straight so I guess it would never work anyway plus if I'm honest with myself I've always liked Puck. God I'm a bitch why did I ever listen to Melanie. Fuck now I'm going to have beg and plead until she forgives me. God damn it I'm a fucking idiot.

"Quinn pay attention we have to pick songs!" Rachel yells at me.

I look up to see everyone staring at me. Fuck this is going to hard.

**Sorry for the little wait before this chapter, but we have reached the point where I no longer have the chapters already all written out. I will be taking a break until next week as I'm going to be busy the rest of the week, but I promise that I'll have at least two chapters to put up next week. **

**Just as a note who I have written as a bitch thus far is having a change of heart and will from now on be nice, but Puck is still a dick so everything is right in this story :)**


	10. Regionals

**Brittany POV**

For some reason unknown to me the glee regionals thingy is Dalton that fucking prep school. Rachel had been running around like a chicken with its head chopped off for the last week. Thankfully for everyone Santana has kept Rachel away from me otherwise there would have been a murder.

The last week with Santana has been amazing. I love being able to kiss her whenever I want. Walking her to class and being able to growl at any guys that look at her makes me smile. Sure I had to set a few hockey and football players straight for calling my girl a dyke. I may or may not have sent one to the hospital and what's even better is thanks to Sue I didn't get in trouble.

"Babe, come on we have to change." Santana says kissing me and pulling me towards our dressing area. "And yes you have to take off that jacket." she says shoving me into the door kissing me.

"How long till someone comes looking for us?" I ask my hands starting to roam around under her shirt making their way to her firm breasts.

"Long enough," she moans into my mouth.

I squeeze her ass and start walking us forward. She wraps her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. There was a knock on the door.

"Fuck," she mumbles into my shoulder.

"Five minutes," Mercedes shouts snickering as she left.

"I guess we better go rejoin the group." I say putting her back on the ground.

"Do they always have to interrupt my sex times with you." she grumbled taking my jacket yet again. I swear I have hardly worn my own jacket in the last week as Santana keeps stealing it from me.

"It would seem that way." I say helping her straighten out her dress. "Have you noticed how Quinn is suddenly being really nice to us it's rather weird."

"She has hasn't she. I wonder what game she's playing." she says taking my hand and leading my out.

"Hopefully none and she just finally came to her senses." I say smiling at her.

"You know she use to have a crush on you." she says off handedly.

"Really?" I ask, but she never answers as Rachel appears in front of us dragging me away from Santana to place us where we belong for the number.

I don't have much time to ponder about Quinn as apparently we're on in five minutes.

"And now we have the New Directions."

I look across the stage at Santana and mouth I love you before stepping out with all the guys even Puck. Thankfully he's across the stage from me during this whole song. For most of the song I'm so focused on my dance with Mike I don't remember who was doing what it wasn't until Sam and Puck took up the chorus that I actually paid attention.

_What_ Sam

_(Ella se luce pa que la vea) _Puck

_Throw ya hands up _Sam

_(Se menea se menea) _Puck

_Throw ya hands up _Sam

_(Bailando te rodea) _Puck

_Throw ya hands up _Sam

I almost missed a step as I was utterly shocked that Puck could speak Spanish. Luckily through Mike and I are pros so even my shocked expression looked like it belonged. Sam and Puck stepped back and Blaine stepped in front of Mike and me.

_Do you really wanna ride? You know she'll get it, got it_

_ Do you really wanna ride? Any way you feel it, feel it_

_ Do you really wanna ride? Let's ride_

Blaine peeled back leaving me alone in the center of the stage. I was in my element even if I was practically doing a lap dance slash strip dance slash sex on the floor type dance in front of Santana's parents. Yeah sure there were a lot of other people here too, but I could care less about them. I was still trying to make a good impression to her parents even though her mom loved me and kept asking for grandbabies.

_Yes, I love to dance, I don't wanna stop_

_ I can feel the beat and it makes me hot_

_ Yes, I wanna let go but I'm in, control_

_ I'm ready to ride, watch my body go, eh_

_ Ohh, ohh, ha ha, I know you wanna see me do my dance_

_ Ohh, ohh, ha ha, come and check me out as I do my dance_

_ Ohh, ohh, ha ha, I know you like the way I do my dance_

_ Ohh, ohh, ha ha, watch me as I work it baby_

When I finish I'm so relieved that if it wasn't for Mike I wouldn't have continued dancing. I missed the rest of the song as I kept looking over at Santana who looked like she wanted to jump me.

**Maria POV**

I couldn't stop smiling at how cute my little Santana looked up on the stage dancing around Brittany. So much better than Puck. I still can't look at that boy without thinking about him defiling my baby girl. Yes I know as her mother you'd think I'd play clueless, but I want me some grandbabies to spoil soon just as long as they are not Puck's. Okay maybe I've wanted my grandbabies to have Brittany as their father. So shoot me for wanting the best for my daughter. Yes that girl is the best shut up brain.

"Maria honey stand up and clap." Carlos whispered as the New Directions finished their last song.

I stand and clap with him.

"Sweetie you're actually smiling." I say shocked that my husband is actually happy to be here, normally he complains the entire time.

"Maybe I'm just in a good mood." he says as we ignore the current glee club up there.

"Babe you haven't been in a good mood since Santana started dating." I point out.

"Well maybe cause I actually like who she's currently dating." he says smiling a huge ass smile.

I think he's mostly happy cause he thinks Brittany can't get her pregnant and I don't have the heart to tell him otherwise.

"She'll give us cute and nice grandbabies." he finishes.

I gasp cause I honestly didn't know that he know and frankly I'm shocked that he too is thinking about that he know and frankly I'm shocked that he too is thinking about them having grandkids.

"Plus she told me that they wouldn't be having kids until after high school so yes I'm happy." he finally actually finishes.

"I'm shocked, but glad that you like Brittany as well." I say smiling at him and giving him a huge kiss.

**Quinn POV**

After getting off the stage all the guys plus Brittany head to go do some stupid and us girls plus Kurt are headed over to relax in our longue area. I've been trying really hard this last week to be nice and show Santana and Brittany that I'm sorry for being such a bitch before. Thus far it's going really slow and Santana still won't let me within five feet of Brittany. It makes me want to scream at her. I was an idiot and am straight so your girl is safe. That I was just confused and stupid to ever listen to Melanie. I need to find a way to get back into her good graces.

**From: Melanie We are so going to get our chance with Britt now. Come out and bring our mighty captain.**

It's now or never.

"S, we've got to go save your relationship now." I say dragging her with me.

**Santana POV**

"What the fuck Quinn?" I say trying to get out of her grip.

"Trust me please," Quinn pleads.

"You know full well I don't trust a word you say bitch." I growl trying to get away from her.

"Santana we were once good friends not long ago can't we be that way again?" she pleads.

"Not when you're trying to-"

I stop mid sentence as we round a corner and I see a group of around ten girls around my girlfriend. They were all talking with her and laughing. When one of them touched her arm I swear I saw red. No one and I mean no one hit's on my girl and gets away with it. Luckily for Brittany she looked very uncomfortable and kept trying to get away otherwise I would have been pissed and she wouldn't be getting nothin' from me. As it was I was feeling cause Quinn stepped in front of me to get my attention.

"What are we going to do S?" she asks.

"What do you mean we?" I growl glaring at the girls formulating a plan in my head.

"I'm going to help you." she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Before I can respond I see some puta kiss Brittany and I lost it. I fly over to that puta and yanked her by the hair away from my girl. Apparently Quinn wasn't kidding about helping cause she ran in and body slammed some chick who was about to punch me. We held our own pretty well for the few minutes when it was just me against the puta and Quinn against her friend. I know Quinn gave her girl a black eye and I'm pretty sure I broke my girl's nose. Shit got bad for us fast when their friends finally decided to jump in. All it to was for one punch to land on my cheek. Brittany's brain finally kicked into action and she grabbed me, putting herself between me and the girls.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend." she growled glaring at them.

I smiled smugly, smirking at the puta who kissed her.

"You're lucky my girlfriend stopped me or I would have gone All Lima Heights on your asses." I growled wrapping my arms around Brittany.

Brittany pulls me away from the girls towards a bathroom. I don't know what she did to get Quinn to leave, but she did. Before I know what was going on I was shoved up against the bathroom door, Brittany's tongue practically down my throat.

"That was fucking hot." she whispers in my ear pushing up my dress and down my underwear. "I was so turned on I could barely stop myself from jumping you right then." she husks pulling her boxers down and stoking herself to get ready.

"Oh god babe I was..." I trailed off moaning as Brittany thrusts herself into me. "Fuck Britt."

"God you're so fucking tight babe," she moans tapping my thighs to tell me to wrap her legs around her which I do.

"Britt...we gotta do this quick." I moan thrusting my hips in time with her.

"I don't think we can do quick." she grunts thrusting as far in as she can.

**Brittany POV**

We barely made it back on stage for the awards. I blame Santana for deciding that she didn't want to let go to me and we had to go at it for a second time.

"I hope you two had fun." Quinn whispers as some nobody school got third place.

"We did," Santana says smirking as she tightens her grip on my hand.

"I just want you two to know I'm sorry for everything and that I fully support your relationship." Quinn whispers looking us both in the eyes.

I nod at her and San gives her a smile. Personally I'm just glad that San seems to have her best friend back, I vaguely hear that we won, but with Santana leaping into my arms and mauling my face I didn't catch most of it.

"San, your parents." I manage to get out before she attaches her lips to mine again.

I give up cause honestly I like kissing her too much to give a fuck right now.

**I know I said that I wouldn't get this chapter up until next week, but I reached my hundredth page of writing so I got some motivation to type this chapter up. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and of course I had to add some jealous Santana in :) **

**The next two chapters will be about homecoming and I hope to have them up on Monday or Tuesday.**


	11. The Parents

**Maria POV**

"Carlos honey, please try not to scare the poor girl. Every time she comes over you do something to either scare or intimidate the poor girl." I tell him as we wait for Brittany to come pick Santana up for their homecoming dance.

"Well I just don't want her getting too comfortable and slip back into her old ways and end up hurting my baby girl." he says.

"Listen you have to lay off unless you want our daughter..." I start laughing at how absurd we are being. We both know that he loves that girl like his own daughter.

"Fine I'll lay off her after all she has been very nice and respectful since she started dating my baby girl." he laughs. "Oh did you get confronted by Judy Fabray as well." he asks.

"Yes,"

** Flashback: Three days earlier**

"Maria long time no see." Judy says as she approaches me in the grocery store.

"Oh my Maria, Judy it's so good to see the two of you." Abby who is Melanie's mother says walking up to us.

"Yes it's good to see you two. We defiantly have to hang out sometime soon." I say smiling. "Abby how was cleaning up after that rager your daughter threw a few weeks ago?" I ask.

"Oh I made her and I learned something interesting too." Abby pauses before continuing. "That your daughter and the eldest Pierce girl have a thing." she says looking at me then Judy.

I wonder what she's getting at cause it's not like I don't know who my own daughter is seeing.

"I wouldn't let my Quinnie around her." Judy says nodding to Abby.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I growl, feeling like I need to stand up for the girl who stole my daughter's heart and has always been so courteous to myself and Carlos.

"I just wouldn't let my daughter near her as we all know that that girl sleeps around and I certainly don't want my daughter impregnated by her." Abby sneered and Judy nodded.

"Well I don't give a flying ass what you two think. Santana can date whoever she wants and if that happens to be Brittany then I don't care. If I hear that either of you are bad mouthing her you'll regret it." I growl glaring at them before staking off.

**End Flashback**

"Only you would threaten them to stop them from talking about our daughter's girlfriend." Carlos chuckles.

"Hey, she's a keeper." I defend.

"That she is," he smiles fondly.

**Carlos POV**

The fact that my wife is willing to defend our daughter's girlfriend makes me smile. Despite the fact that I may or may not scare the girl occasionally when she comes to pick up Santana for dates I like the girl. I wasn't lying when I welcomed her to the family. I can't image my little girl with anyone better than Brittany, but I'm still her father so it's my job to keep the girl on her toes at least for the first couple months.

"That was three days ago?" I ask Maria, wondering what these woman have against Brittany she's always been nice and courteous even before she started dating Santana. Granted I only meet her like five times when she was picking up her siblings, but still.

"Yes, why?" she asks giving one a what the fuck look.

"Well I got confronted at work two days ago by both Judy and Russel."

**Flashback**

"Carlos, please tell me that you have something for a man with a crazy wife." Russel jokes sitting on the exam table.

"Unfortunately no though I'll let you know if I find any." I joke back just as Judy walks in.

"Good to see you Carlos." she says smiling.

"Yes it's good to you both now what can I do for you?" I ask turning on my doctor mode.

"Oh it's not you can do for us, but what we can do for you." Judy says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask frowning at them.

"We came by to tell you what your daughter has been up to." Judy says frowning as well.

"Huh?" I can't say that I have any idea of what she's talking about out, but I'm starting to get curious as to why they are truly here.

"Your daughter has been corseting with that Pierce girl." Judy spat.

"Yeah so?" I questioned still not understanding.

"You knew that your daughter was in a relationship with that slut and you're okay with it?" Russel growls.

"Of course I am and if you ever call her a slut again you'll find out what I'm capable of." I growl glaring at them. "Now please leave."

**End Flashback**

"That bitch!" Maria shouted.

"Calm down honey, I doubt that they try and confront us again." I tell her giving her a kiss before the doorbell rings.

**Santana POV**

"Santana there's a young lady at the door for you." I hear my mom shout up.

I smooth out my dress again, check myself in the mirror one last time before heading down to see my amazing girlfriend. I stood at the top of the stairs and took a deep breath. For some reason I'm nervous as hell. I shouldn't be. It's not like this is the first time that I've been picked up for a dance, but it's Brittany the girl I'm in love with.

"You look so beautiful." Brittany says as I approach her.

"You look ruggedly handsome yourself." I say kissing her.

She really does look amazing in her white tux with a power blue vest and tie. She had her hair slicked back and no makeup on. All I could do to stop myself from jumping her right there was that my father was standing behind us. The way she was looking me up and down I knew she was having the same difficulties as myself. I take her hand and turn to my parents.

"Take away," I tell my mom knowing that she's dying to take pictures of us.

"Okay, now Brittany honey you hold Santana tight to you, yes just like that." she says snapping several pictures while my dad laughed.

"What's so funny?" I ask clinging onto Brittany's arm.

"Well it's just that in all the time you dated that Puck kid your mother never got this excited." he says smiling.

There's one thing I'm sure of now after seeing my father stand back with a smile on his face as I drape myself all over Brittany, it's that he approves and that means more to me than anything.

"Um...Maria as much as I would love to stay and take more pictures we have reservations in thirty." Brittany says giving my mom a hug and shaking my dad's hand.

"Well then have fun." my mom says giving me a huge hug.

"Take care of her," I hear my dad whisper to Brittany.

"I will sir," she says taking my hand.

"Bye," we both shout before we head the...

"Oh my god Britt!" I shout leaping into her arms kissing her all over her face. "I can't believe you rented a Lamborghini."

"I didn't, I may have borrowed my dad's." she says smiling carrying me to the car.

**Brittany POV**

I can't stop glancing over at Santana and smiling. I'm taking the hottest girl in school to the dance. I use to think it pathetic when guys would spend a fortune trying to impress some girl, but now all I can think is what can I do to make my girl smile. When I reach across the consol and take her hand in mine. She smiles at me, intertwining our fingers.

"Britt," she gasps as I pull into the Mor Mor a very swanky bar and grill. "You didn't have to." she says though I know from the look in her eyes that she's glad that I did.

"Yeah well, my lady deserves the best." I say blushing, leading her into the restaurant.

**Carlos POV**

For some reason my wife decided that we should follow the girls to see where they are going to eat. This is how I ended up sitting outside the Mor Mor watching my daughter and Brittany talking and laughing with ease.

"I'm going to sneak in and try to listen to them." Maria says.

"Why? I thought you trusted them if anyone should want to run in it's me." I say. "But if you're going to go in then get me something to eat."

She was about to leave the car when my phone rang.

**_Hello,_**

**_ Carlos, I need you to come in._**

**_ Isn't George on call?  
Listen we got a call that the police were called out on a four car collision. So yes George is on call, but we need you as well._**

**_ I'm on my way._**

****I hang up and look up to see Maria looking at me.

"What is it honey?" she asks.

"I have to go to the hospital. There's been a four car crash so it's all hands on deck." I tell her.

"Well then let's go." she says sitting down.

**So this is part one of three that deal with homecoming, I hope you enjoy. I should have the next part up by the end of the week and if I'm feeling in a really good mood from reading your wonderful reviews then I might type up and upload the other three chapters that I have done by Sunday.**


	12. What Now?

**Loved your reviews of last chapter and I totally agree with San's parents maybe being a little too involved, but the end part with the call will play a role in this chapter. I wasn't in love with parts of that chapter, but that's what you get when you're writing on the beach sitting on a rock yelling at your dogs every few minutes to not eat something or to get their butts back to you. Also I just wasn't as inspired and almost dropped it out completely. Hope you all enjoy this next part of homecoming. There is a little drama, but don't fret too much about it cause I ****don't write angst**** period end of story :) **

**Brittany POV**

"It will be fine," Santana whispers gripping my hand tightly as we near the door.

"I hope so," I say trying to smile away my nerves.

"It will be now walk in there like the big badass that everyone here thinks that you are." she says kissing me before dragging me in.

I hear a gasp or maybe several as we pass several Cheerios who have asked me to dances before. In fact everyone we passed seemed shocked that I was here. People really need to figure it out I'm soo whipped by this girl that at this point I would do anything for her.

"Well, well, well, I can't believe that you actually got our big badass to come to a dance." Quinn says coming up to hug us both. "Come on I'm in the front of the picture line." she says pulling us up with her.

"So whose your date?" Santana asks clinging tightly to my arm.

I can tell that she's still apprehensive about Quinn wanting to steal me away so I wrap my other arm around her.

"Sam here asked me." she says pulling Sam up so she could snuggle into him.

"Oh are you?" Santana asked motioning between the two and letting go of my arm to snuggle into my side.

"Yep," Quinn says smiling.

"Sam you do realize that we are here for nothing than to hold their coats, shoes and purses while they have all the fun." I joke as we are both holding all these items.

"Yep, that's us overdressed coat racks." he joked back.

Sam is a kind, dorky guy who I don't mind hanging around. If I'm going to have to be around Quinn and whoever she's dating I'm glad that it's Sam.

"Britt, come over here now!" Santana orders as she positions herself exactly where she wants. "Stand behind me and put your hands on my waist. I want this picture perfect." she says as I scramble to follow her orders.

"Okay, okay where do you want me exactly." I ask as where I'm currently standing is apparently unacceptable.

After ten minutes Santana was finally satisfied with our picture. I'm pretty sure that Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana's fuss.

"It's okay San, I'm sure that the picture is perfectly fine." I say putting my arm around her to direct her away from the pictures.

"But what if it's not." she whined. "I want everything to be perfect."

"San it is and it will be so long as I have you in my arms." I say giving her a kiss.

"Will you two stop being so damn cute and get your butts up here." Quinn shouts from the table Sam managed to get.

Sitting down, Santana decides to sit on my lap. I can't help, but smile and wrap my arms around her snuggling into her back. Santana and Quinn were chatting about Cheerios and who was sleeping with who. They also were commenting on who had come with who. Sam was talking to Finn who was sitting at the other table. I didn't care that I didn't have anyone to talk to. I was just happy to be holding Santana.

"Brittany! What are you doing here?" Mack hoarsely whispered coming up next to me with Ronnie.

Santana tensed in my arms at seeing the skanks. Most people in the school get all quiet and withdraw when the skanks enter room. It's been like this since Mack pulled a knife on the rugby captain sending him to the hospital. I squeeze her tightly to let her know that I won't let anything happen to her.

"I'm obviously here with my girlfriend." I say nodding my head down at San. "Why are you here?" I ask frowning.

"We were- I mean are planning to do something." Ronnie says before Mack can divulge whatever their plans are.

"You're not planning to ruin this dance are you?" I ask narrowing my eyes at them. I hear Santana and Quinn gasp at the thought.

"No cause even we know that we can't take on the whole school." Mack says. "Just call if anyone gives you trouble and you need some back up."

They leave and both Quinn and Santana stare at me. "What?"

"I never realized that you were friends with them." Santana gasps gripping my arm even tighter.

"Yeah I have to say that if anyone in this school has a worse rep than you it's them." Quinn says looking very shocked.

"Who did you think I hung out with?" I ask staring back at them.

**Santana POV**

Both Quinn and myself didn't know how to respond. So we just staring at Brittany until she finally spoke.

"So I'm friends with the skanks it's not a big deal plus you two should be happy cause now they won't mess with you." she says getting up. "Now come on San, I love this song." she says pulling me up and out on the dance floor.

"Slow down Brittany," I say almost tripping over my feet.

Brittany catches me, "Are you sure you're a Cheerio cause it seems to me you have two left feet." she whispers righting me.

"Very funny," I snarl slapping her arm.

Some Pitbull song is playing that I don't know is playing when we get on the dance floor in the center cause apparently that's where Brittany likes to dance. I grab a hold of Brittany's neck, spinning around and grinding down her body. She gasps before her hands fly to my waist. She pulls me back farther into her. I ground into her crotch.

"God San, you're going to make me so fucking hard. Fuck it you always make me hard." she husks into my ear.

"Maybe that's the plan." I whisper spinning around to face her wrapping my arms back around her neck. "Maybe I want you to fuck me right here, right now." I say as she pulls me impossibly close, moaning as she rubs her crotch against my thigh. I can feel her bulge growing by the second and know it must be terribly uncomfortable.

"We should-" she starts, but is cut off by her phone ringing. "I have to take this." she whispers kissing my cheek. "Be right back."

She walks over to the far end of the gym away from everyone.

**Brittany POV**

It's hard walking away from San, but it's from my parents work number so I know I have to take it.

**_Hello this is Brittany Susan Pierce number one oh eight._**

**_ Brittany good to hear your voice._**

**_ A what's up? Why are you calling me? You never call me in fact the last time I was called was seven years ago when my mom couldn't get back in time for my birthday._**

**_ Um I was just checking...hand me the phone A. No D. Yes._**

**_ Someone better tell me soon or I'm hanging up._**

**_ NO!_**

****I'm starting to freak out cause both of them shouted no and A actually calling me it can't be good. All I can think is that they got called back out to work again. They knew that tonight was important to me. That I was planning to introduce San to them. I thought that they were excited as well, but apparently yet again work is more important.

**_Where were they sent this time?_**

**_ Britt I need you to sit down._**

****Okay this is not good, I sit down and glance over to see Santana dancing with Quinn and Sam. I smile glad that she's at least still having a good time.

**_Okay I am now please tell me what's going on._**

**_ Britt your parents were coming back home from our Cleveland offices when they were in a car wreck._**

****I start crying not caring anymore.

**_They died in surgery._**

****I don't think I hung up the phone I ran for my car, throwing my phone in the back seat and driving off.

**Santana POV**

"Quinn did Brittany just run out of the gym?" I ask frowning.

"Yeah, I think it was." she says looking concerned at me.

"I'm going to go see what's up." I say walking towards the door.

I walk out the door to see that no one is here. I look around to see if maybe she's smoking off to the side, but yet again it's a no. When I look over to where the car is parked is when I completely lose it. Bitch fucking left me stranded. I storm back in to find Quinn and Sam.

"What's up?" Sam asks letting go of Quinn when he saw my face.

"She left, she fucking just up and left." I cry falling into both Quinn and Sam's arms.

"Shh, it's okay I'm sure that there's a perfectly good explanation as to why she left." Quinn says shocking me that she's actually defending Brittany.

"Yeah that girl is head over heels in love with you. She must have a really good reason for leaving you high and dry." Sam reassures me.

Though nothing that they said was making me feel better. She fucking left me here. I do not get left at parties or dances. Well if she's going to go see some hoe then I too can play this game. I spot Puck and know that he'll make her extremely jealous, but think better of it after all he did hit me. I look around to find a suitable guy.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Puck asks walking up.

"None of your damn business." I spat.

"Cause I saw her fly out of here." he continues.

"Look Puck it's none of your business where my girlfriend is or what I am doing so fucking just leave me alone." I growl glad when I see Sam coming our way.

"I just thought that maybe I could give you a ride home and apologize since I haven't been allowed within ten feet of you since you know." he pleads just as Sam reaches us.

"Is everything okay here?" he asks looking from Puck to myself back to Puck.

"Yes, I was telling Noah here that what I'm doing is none of his business." I say pushing pass them heading for a junior wide receiver Evan.

"Hey Santana what's up?" he asks as I approach him.

"I was wondering if you-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. "Hold on a sec," I say smiling at him.

**_Dad she fucking left-_**

**_ Shut up Santana for two minutes I have something very important to tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't drive. That you'll get someone else to._**

**_ Dad you're scaring me._**

**_ Brittany's parents were in a car accident and died._**

****I gasp, dropping the phone on the ground. I can't help, but start crying. I'm such a ass. I shouldn't have assumed that she would leave me without a reason and very good reason. Damn I should have listened to Quinn and Sam. Where would she go, not to the hospital my dad would have said she was there. Fuck first I need to find a ride.

"Mercedes," I gasp grabbing her arm as she passes me.

"Satan-" she starts before looking at me. "Santana what's wrong?" she asks looking generally concerned.

"I need you to drive me somewhere...please." I plea hoping she'll drive me as she's the least likely to ask a bunch of questions.

"I guess if it's really important." she slowly says.

"It is," is all I say before following her out to her car.

I try calling Brittany several times, but she's not answering.

"Where to?" Mercedes asks.

"I'll tell you where to turn when we get there." I say trying to keep myself composed.

**Brittany POV**

I couldn't think of anywhere else to go so I drove out in the middle of the field, got out and fell to the ground sobbing. My parents were dead. I don't know what to do. What will happen to me and my siblings? Will we be able to stay or will we be forced to go live with some relatives. I can't leave now not now that I have Santana. Fuck Santana I just left her all alone, I might not have a girlfriend by the end of the night. My thoughts are all over the place that I don't notice the car pulling up next to mine until the car door slams shut. At first I think it might be my siblings until I feel arms wrapped around me.

**Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter. We're at the halfway point of this story and I should have the final chapter of the Secret World up in the next few days.**


	13. I Will Always Be Here

**Santana POV**

I directed Mercedes to the field. Just as I suspected she didn't say anything or even question where we were going. I sighed in relief when I saw Brittany's car from a distance.

"Just pull up next to that one." I say pointing at the other car.

"Okay," is all she says giving me a small smile.

I'm so glad right now that I saw her first and not Quinn cause she'd be asking a hundred questions. I think Mercedes can tell that I'm upset and knows that I'll explain everything to her later. Though why she's trusting me is beyond me. It's not like we're friends okay maybe a little, but still.

"Do you want me to wait for you or not?" she asks breaking me out of my thoughts.

"No, I'll be driving back." I say smiling at her. "Thanks for the help and I'll explain everything later."

"No problem," she say before backing up and driving away.

I saw Brittany crumpled on the ground only a foot away from her car.

**Brittany POV**

I was crying into my knees, hugging myself when I felt a pair of arms encircle me. Leaning back I laid my head on her chest still crying. I didn't know how she knew where I was or that I needed her, but I'm really glad that she's holding me right now.

"I'm so sorry this happened sweetie." she whispered rubbing up and down on my arms.

"I'm just so scared," I cry, burying my head into her chest, clinging tightly to her dress.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." she said kissing the top of my head.

I don't know how long we sat there, her just holding me saying soothing words in my ear until I finally stopped crying. Even once I stopped crying she still just held me. It was nice something that no one had ever done for me before. I knew that I loved more than anyone else, but this just confirmed it. The fact that she was willing to possibly ruin her dress just to comfort me worms my heart. I think that she's scared to let go of me.

"How did you know?" I ask softly still snuggled into her breasts.

"My dad called me thankfully cause I was about to do something stupid. I thought you had left me for no good reason." she said lightly crying.

"Honey I would never ever do that." I said looking up and kissing her.

"I know this now and should have than, but all I could think of was that you had left to fuck some other girl. I know you wouldn't do that to me, but it still scares me that you'll fall back into your old ways." she says very scared. "And it's so selfish of me to unload this on you now with everything you're going through." she says starting to cry.

She never voiced any of these fears before and for a brief moment I completely forgot about my parents. All I can think of is comforting San until everything comes crashing down around me. I'm not sure of anything anymore.

"San, what do you think will happen to my siblings?" I ask snuggling back into her warm embrace.

"I don't know Britt, aren't you eighteen?" she asks kissing my head.

"Not for another two weeks." I say sighing.

"Don't worry Britt I'm sure that your parents have a plan." she smiles carefully laying us both down.

I must have fallen asleep cause when I woke up Santana isn't next to me anymore. I freak out jumping up and looking wildly around for her. When I couldn't see her I dropped on the ground and started sobbing again. First I lost my parents now I've lost my girlfriend.

"Honey are you okay." Santana says coming from the other side of the car.

It's still dark outside so it's hard to see her face though I can hear in her voice that's she's very concerned. It's still new to me to have a woman care this much for me. No one aside from my family has ever cared, but now with Santana everything I've ever thought about woman and love has been turned upside down. I don't feel the need to act all tough and emotionless and it's all her fault and I wouldn't change it for anything. I love her even though it terrifies me.

"I'm terrified," I whisper as she sits in front of me.

"Of what?" she calmly asks pulling me into her lap.

"You finding someone who treats you better." I quietly say twiddling with my thumbs.

"Honey," she softly whispers lifting my chin so I'm looking in her eyes. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me and no one could ever treat me better than you do." she reassures wrapping her arms tighter around me.

"But what if, I'll be all alone. Even Lord Tubbington likes you better." I sob.

"Britt I will never leave you. No matter what happens with us, you'll always have my friendship." I smile at her sadly knowing that by the end of that we probably won't be together. "Britt I'm speaking to you. I love you." she says once she has my attention again. "I know that you're scared that we won't last and you'll end up alone, but that will never happen. That night after Melanie's party when I threw myself at you and you refused to have sex with me until we got into a relationship was the day I knew that I wanted you for the rest of my life. I'll never leave, I promise." she says so strongly that it surprises me.

I look into her eyes and see only sincerity.

"I can't lose you. I don't know what I'm going to do now. I just miss them so much San." I sadly say clinging to Santana like she's my only life line cause she really is.

"You won't, I love you so much and I'll tell you this everyday if that's what it takes. I'm here for you however and whenever you need me." she says hugging me to her.

If my parents hadn't just died, I would feel weird being held by her. In my mind I should be holding her not the other way around. Though at this point I don't care. I feel safe in her arms like maybe it was all a bad dream.

"Thank you," I softly say still curled in her arms.

"Come on Britt let's go." she says pulling me up with her.

As scared and sad as I am right now I know that despite what I've thought earlier that this girl is the only one for me. With my parents now dead I feel a need to have Santana close to me.

**Santana POV**

Brittany looks so small and scared, I honestly don't know what to do aside from holding her tightly. I decided that we should head to my house and actually get some sleep knowing that the next few days will be hard for my woman. I promise myself that I will be there for her however she needs me. I can't imagine what she's feeling right now and hopefully I never will.

**Brittany POV**

San looks so cute when she's thinking. I decide right now that I need something good to happen today.

"San," I say kissing her.

"Britt?" she says giving me a questioning look.

"I need something good to happen today." I start having already put emotions in a locked box far in the back of my mind.

"Okay?" she cautiously says.

I need to be sure that what she promised is true.

"You know that you're the only woman I've ever wanted and even though we've only been dating three weeks I know I want you." I say nervously pulling out a diamond ring that belonged to my grandma, she gasped. "I want to marry you someday and this ring is my promise to you that I will." I finish looking at her.

She has tears in her eyes, but I can tell from her smile that I did good.

"I promise you Britt that when you actually do propose that I will without a doubt say yes." she says smiling pushing me back on the ground.

**Santana POV**

I know that it's only been a couple hours since Britt got the news that her parents died and we really shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help it. She always finds a way to turn me on, being so sweet and kind despite everything that's happened. I like to think that me being here has helped, but I'm not sure.

"Britt," I moan into her mouth as I start making out with her.

Her hands find my waist and pull me down on top of her. I want to make her feel good the same way she does for me. If I can take her mind off of everything even if it's only for a few minutes then I'll feel like I'm actually helping.

"San please," she begs.

How can I deny this girl anything right now. I grind my hips down on hers. She slightly winces and I know that means she's getting pretty hand. I sit back on my feet smirking at the bulge already in her pants. Slowly I remove my shirt smirking even more as the bulge in her pants grows slightly.

"San kiss me," she demands pulling me back down on her squeezing my ass.

"Fuck Britt I need you now." I say suddenly needing to feel her in me so much.

We both strip off all our clothes in under fifteen seconds flat. Brittany lays down her arms under her head propping it up to look at me smirking. I know that she knows that I can't take my eyes off her dick, I like my lips before crawling up her body.

"Ride me," she whispers bucking her hips up into mine brushing my clit.

I moaned, attaching my lips to her and sloppily making out with her. We must have been making out slash hands wandering all over the each other for too long in her book cause she starts bucking her hips.

"Babe," she whines.

Giving in cause I needed this just as bad, I position myself right over her dick. I still amazes me at how big she is and not just length, but width as well. I grab her dick and hold it as I slid down on to her.

"Oh god," I groan as she fills me up.

"Fuck San, you're fucking tight!" she moans very loudly.

I can hardly think all I can think is Brittany. I start bouncing up and down on her as her hands snake to my hips to help. She also starts thrusting up too. It doesn't take long for me to reach the edge.

"I'm, I'm goin...Brittany!" I scream slamming down onto her.

**Brittany POV**

"Fucking A," I scream blowing my load deep inside her when she screamed my name.

We both are slack laying on the ground trying to regain our strength.

"Thanks," I whisper as she snuggles into me, my dick still inside of her.

"I love you," she says kissing my neck.

I don't know why, but I start crying hugging Santana tighter to me. My emotions suddenly all comes flashing forward over whelming me. This never happens I can always keep my emotions in check.

"It's okay to cry baby." she whispers hugging me even though she's still on top of me. "I'd be a blubbering mess if I found out my parents died."

At this point we're both crying clinging onto each other.

"I wish you could have meet them." I say sitting up and pulling out.

"Me too," she says curling into my side.

"They were excited to meet you." I tell her resting my head on her head.

"I was too, but I was nervous that they might not like me." she says wiping tears off my cheeks.

"Are you kidding me? They loved you cause you made me want to be a better person. I stopped sleeping around and become the one woman girl that my parents always wanted me to be." I sob remembering how excited they were when I told them that I had a girlfriend.

** Flashback: Two weeks ago**

"Brittany why was Santana in your car earlier?" my dad asked.

"What? Isn't she the oldest Lopez child and only one not friends with the others?" my mom asked jumping up.

"The answer is yes to both." I softly say blushing.

"Why?" they both ask looking confused.

"We're dating," I say shrugging, but I do have a huge smile on my face at the thought of my girlfriend.

I expected my parents to be happy, but instead they have concerned looks on their faces.

"Britty don't take this the wrong way, but you shouldn't date that girl cause when you break her heart your siblings will never be able to hang out with the others Lopez's." my dad says.

"Plus I'd rather not piss off Maria and Carlos." my mom agrees.

"I'm not going to okay. I love her and haven't thought of anyone else since." I say starting to cry.

"Oh my god," my mom gasps engulfing me in a huge hug.

"Britty are you serious? This is amazing sweetheart, Santana must be one special girl." my dad says.

"She is daddy,"

"I want to meet her." my mom says.

**End Flashback**

"Come on Britt let's go home." Santana says helping me up.

"I can't," I sob clinging tightly to her.

"No Britt I'm taking you home with me. I beat my parents took your siblings too." she says putting me in the car.

**So it took so long, but life got in the way. I hope you all like it, I'm not sure how I feel about this part. I feel like maybe Brittany should be sadder, please tell me what you think.**


	14. Funeral

**Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. I'm really glad that so many of you got the emotion I was trying to envok. I've had many family members die in my family so I'm using my own feelings last chapter and this chapter.**

**Carlos POV**

"I know this is hard for you, but you'll always have us, all of us." I say putting my hand on Brittany's back.

"It's just so final now. Like before there was still some chance." she softly says. "I still can't believe it's been a month." she muses looking at the door probably hoping Santana will come in. "Thanks for taking care of all of us."

"You're like family and one day in the distant future I know you will be." I honestly say smiling.

We sit in silence waiting for everyone to start arriving. Maria had stayed with the rest of the kids going to bring them about fifteen minutes before the funeral. I had told her and Santana that I was going to take Brittany early so she could say goodbye and break down on her own. Santana didn't seem to like not being there for her girlfriend, but I convinced her to give us some time alone. I think she was glad that I was willing to help her.

"How long until people start arriving?" she asked breaking the silence.

"I'd say about a half hour." she nods getting up and going up to the two caskets.

I look away not wanting to interrupt this private moment. Though I can still hear everything she says and can hear her softly crying.

"Mommy, Papa, I miss you guys so much. I promise to look after the four annoying ones and Papa I'll scare the girl's boyfriends okay. You guys will never see any of us graduate, get married or have kids, but I promise we'll always be together just like you guys wanted. Santana's been amazing and so have her parents. I wish you two could have meet her." she sobs, crying hard as she turns and walks back towards me.

I don't say anything and she nods to me. This girl is a lot like a guy never wanting to appear weak. I respect that and just leave her to her own thoughts. Not even ten minutes later the door opens and I see a flash of black fling it's self at Brittany.

"Do you need anything?" I hear Santana quietly say.

"Just hole me," Brittany says the most broken she's probably ever sounded.

I smile as my daughter hugged her girlfriend whispering in her ear.

"They're really good for each other, aren't they." Maria said in my ear sitting down next to me.

"Yeah,"

**Brittany POV**

"San please don't let go," I say watching my siblings and hers take seats and stare off at the two caskets.

"I won't ever," she softly says kissing my head.

I don't think I'd be able to be here right now if it wasn't for Santana. She's been my anchor for the last month. I've been a mess, but thankfully she's kept me from doing anything too stupid cause there's no way in hell I'd make this girl endure this because of me. She makes everything feel like it could go back to normal.

"Britt it's about to start," she whispers nudging me.

The funeral went by in a blur. I don't remember what the priest said or anyone else. None of us kids said anything though no one held it against us after all we just lost them. I couldn't have gotten up there and talked anyway without clamming up and spurting a bunch of random unimportant things. The only one I've been able to talk to is by no surprise San. She's my ray of light in this horrible situation.

"Britt who are they?" she asks pointing at five people in suits standing off to the side.

"They worked with..." I trail off and San squeezes my hand knowing exactly what I meant.

"They had a lot of friends and people who cared for them." she says motioning to the very large crowd around the two plots where their caskets were currently waiting to be lowered.

"Yeah..." I trailed off pulling her snuggly against me. "Sophie," I say motioning for my sister to come over. She snuggles into my other side lightly crying into my chest.

Ryan, Emily and Allison all walk over and snuggle against us. San tried to give us space, but I wouldn't let her go.

"You're part of this family too." I whisper when she frowns at me.

She smiles so big that I thought she might pull a face muscle which is a weird thing to think, but whatever. I buried my head into her chest when they lowered the caskets into the ground and left it there until we were all ready to go.

"Brittany, Sophia, Ryan, Emily and Allison we can just go home instead of going to Breadstixs." Maria says looking at me.

"No, I want thank everyone for coming." I say allowing San to lead me to her car.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

Of course when we walk into Breadstixs I have to see fucking Berry first. The girl has a knack for getting under my skin and I don't think with my parents co-workers here that murdering Rachel Berry would be a good idea. I try to ignore her and maybe sneak away, but no I can't get that lucky.

"Brittany I just want to apologize for the horrible well, I just want to offer my sincere apology along with Finn." of course she pulled the man child next to her. "If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." she finishes before yanking Finn towards the rest of the glee club.

"She actually didn't go on for five years." Santana comments returning to my side with a thing of breadsticks. "That tworp over there refused to give me breadsticks." she pouts. "But then I threatened to go Lima Heights on his ass and he changed his mind." she smirks.

"Are you sure you didn't tell him that I would beat him up." I giggle for the first time in weeks.

"No," she says not looking at me.

Her new thing was using me to get what she wants. She doesn't know that I overheard her threatening some rugby player that she would get me to beat him up if he slushied a gleek again.

"Santana, Brittany over here," Quinn waves us over.

I know all the gleeks want to give me their condolences and tell me that their here for me.

"San you go I have to talk to my parents co-workers before I come over." I say giving her peck, heading over.

"Brittany," A says. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you guys want? I know for a fact that you and Jay hate being in the same building so what gives." I ask frowning.

"We both think that you should join either us or them." Jay says.

"Seriously your doing this at my parents funeral." I growl pissed that they would do this here. "Just leave and yall can call me after I graduate to ask me to join." I say storming away.

**Santana POV**

"Whose Brittany talking to?" Quinn asked when I reached her.

"Suits," both Finn and Sam laugh though at what I have no idea.

"Shut up and I don't know it's not like she has to tell me everything." I say looking over at Brittany.

Even though I say that I don't care who she's talking to I really want to know who she's talking to.

"How is she?" Kurt asks.

I know that everyone is scared of Brittany, but really they should ask her not me.

"Yeah how is she?" Mercedes asks.

"She's getting better." I say smiling.

"Will she be able to come to Nationals?" Rachel asks.

I frowned and was about to say something when Quinn clarified.

"With her having to take care of her siblings, we're all worried that she might not be able to come if she wants."

I hadn't thought about that. Fuck what are we going to do.

"Babe your dad wants to talk to us." Brittany whispers snaking her arms around my waist.

"Fuck, hey guys we'll see you guys on Monday." I say pulling Brittany with me towards my parents. "Okay we're here. What do you want to talk to us about?" I ask my dad.

"Settle down Santana, we have to wait for your mother." my dad says smiling at Brittany.

I frown. I'm not sure what he wants to talk about, but I hope it's good. Looking over at Brittany softly smile brought a smile to my face. I've missed my badass Brittany. Sure she's shown up a couple times, but not enough.

"I feel like we've-" Brittany who had started to whisper in my ear was interrupted by my mother.

"Good, good, you two are here. We have something we want to talk to the two of you about something very important." she says.

Needless to say I'm nervous about what they are going to say. What if they say Britt has to leave and live with an aunt somewhere far away from here. I don't think I could survive without her. But what if I refuse to let her go without me. I know that she'll back me. She'd probably be the one insisting that I either come with her or stay here with me. But what if that's not what she wants. God I'm freaking myself out over something that I don't even know if that's what mom what's to ask.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Brittany asked giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well Brittany since you're now eighteen you're the official guardian for your siblings. Maria and myself have talked about it and decided that if she wants Santana can live with you guys to help out." my dad barely gets the words out before I was tackling him to the ground.

This was amazing. My parents were actually going to let me live with my girlfriend. Brittany looked both confused and happy. She smiles at me and I know I'm the happy part.

"Why?" she asks after several minutes.

"We know that you two will do whatever you want especially with Santana's birthday being only a few weeks away. Though there is a stipulation." my mom say.

"Great what is it?" I sigh.

"We all eat together at least three times a week."

I'm in no spot to argue so I nod my head.

**Brittany POV**

Since the funeral things have gotten back to normal. I'm at peace with my parents being gone and Santana moved in. Life is going pretty good right now.

"Brittany hurry up! We're going to be late!" Santana shouts from downstairs.

"I'm coming!"

We currently suppose to be on our way to the school so we can go to Nationals in New York for glee. God knows I never thought that glee would bring me to my all time favorite city. I'm just thankful that Maria and Carlos offered to watch my siblings otherwise I wouldn't be able to go.

"Here let me take your bag ma'lady." I offer taking all three of Santana's suit cases and loading them in the car.

"What a gentlewoman," she laughs kissing my cheek before climbing into the passenger side.

I look over at her as I sit in the driver seat. I still can't believe that she's all mine, that she actually chose me over everyone else.

"So Mr. Shue will probably make us sleep apart." she muses as we pull into the parking lot.

"He can try, but I'll fucking buy the hotel if I have to, to be able to sleep with you." I say grabbing her hand and kissing it.

We get out of the car and I grab our bags. Santana loops her arm through mine and leads us to the bus.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

"I can't believe they won't let us upgrade to first class." Santana huffed looking out the window.

"It's okay babe, at least no one is sitting next to us." I say pulling the arm rest in between us up. She curls up into me.

"I don't think any of the rest of them have ever been on a fucking plane." she complains as Puck runs down the aisle running from Finn.

"Relax honey once we're in the air we can totally join the mile high club." I whisper which causes her to go into a coughing fit.

I just smirk knowing that I totally shocked her and that's something that I've had a hard time doing.

"Is Santana alright!" Rachel squeaks.

"I think she might need the Heimlich." Blaine says.

"We can't have her die on us, she's the lead." Kurt yells causing everyone to look over at us.

"I'm fine," Santana finally said. "Britt baby can you get me something to drink?" she asked batting her eye lashes at me.

I of course jump up and start my search for something for her to drink. I defiantly caught a glimpse of Kurt, Quinn and Mercedes make whipped motions, but honestly I could care less what anyone else thinks, I need to find my woman something to drink. When I finally find her some coke, I may have also taken a bottle of rum, but I'm not admitting anything.

"Here you go," I say handing Santana the coke.

"God you're pathetically whipped," Puck comments and everyone nods.

"Shut up," I grumble burying my head in Santana's chest which I may add is fucking amazing just saying.

"Go away and leave my baby alone." Santana shoos them off.

I lift my head and kiss her. God I love this woman so fucking much.

"I'm going into the bathroom meet me there in two minutes." she whispers dragging her hands over my shoulder.

A shiver goes down my spine as I watch her saunter towards the bathroom and I swear she slowed down just to give me a show.

"Grandma panties, grandma panties," I mumble trying to not come all over myself.

That woman is going to be the death of me I think as I walk towards the bathroom.

**Hey so I so intended to have this up last week but life got in the way. I totally should have the next part up in the next two days. After that I'm going to try and crank out the rest of this story before updating. As it is I'm six chapters away from the end and then I should be able to post the remaining ten chapters every day.**


	15. Nationals

**All mistakes are my own.**

**Brittany POV**

"Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Quinn you all are in the same room." Mr. Shue assigned before continuing on.

"No FUCKING way!" Santana shouted. "I'm not rooming with Man Hands!" she shouted leaping off my lap.

"I have to agree I refuse to share with those two." Rachel says pointing at Santana and myself.

"Yeah Mr. Shue I don't want to be kept up by their bedroom antics." Quinn whines.

Smirking I pull Santana into me, taking the key from Shue and pick Santana up.

"We'll be in our room. What time are we meeting for breakfast?" I ask looking at Mr. Shue who is staring at us.

"Um...eight thirty," is all I get before leaving.

"Britt you'd better hurry up." Santana says kissing me and sneaking a hand up my shirt.

"Fucking A," I curse quicken my pace.

"I'm so fucking horny right now Britt I want you." she says sliding her hand into my pants grabbing the base of my dick.

I nearly drop her, "Oh god don't fucking stop." I groan as I somehow manage to get us into the room.

"Britt too many clothes." she moans pulling me to the bed by the hem of my shirt.

We both stumble and end up with me on top of San on the bed. I push myself up on my elbows, looking down at beautiful woman beneath me who is currently working her hands back into my pants.

"I want to make you feel good," she whispers pushing down my pants and boxers.

"Shit," I moan my eyes rolling in the back of my head, my head flings back as she flips us.

She slithers down my body, kissing my stomach along the way.

**Santana POV**

I lick my lips when I finally reach her enormous dick. I mean honestly even after all the sex we've had in the last two months I'm still amazed by it. It's just so big and always ready to go. I swear that she's always hard.

"God Britt you're so fucking hard already." I moan gripping the base of her dick causing her to moan and arch her back. I can't help, but smirk.

"Fuck," she moans.

I smile as I start sliding my hand slowly around her dick. She keeps thrusting her hips up like she wants more. As I speed my pumping she moans loudly.

"Right...oh god I'm so close." she moans.

"Come for me." I demand reaching down with my other hand to squeeze her balls.

"I'm going..." she starts before I feel her balls clench and she comes all over my hand and both our stomachs.

"Hey do you guys...fuck!" Rachel says opening the door only to slam it shut when she sees us.

Brittany pulled me up so I was half laying on top of her. She pulled the comfortable over us and I'm sure she falls asleep within minutes. I on the other hand couldn't fall asleep. I was snuggled on a half naked Brittany far away from home and just gave her a hand job, but for some reason I was nervous to fall asleep. All I wanted to do is for this damn performance to be over.

"Babe just relax and go to sleep." Brittany mumbles wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"I can't," I mumble nuzzling into her neck.

"Well unless you want to be yelled at by both Rachel and Quinn for getting my off in our room then you might want to fall asleep." she yawns taking off her shirt and then mine.

I nod into her chest as sleep finally starts to creep in I guess all I needed was a naked Brittany to get me to sleep. Don't judge me we've been sleeping in the same bed for the last month and a half and yes we're always naked.

**000000000000000000000000000**

"What you did last night-"

"Shut it Berry! It's not my fault that I have an extremely hot girlfriend and you don't." Brittany sneered wrapping her arm around my waist.

"I don't think we want to know." Tina says as we approach the breakfast table.

"Brittany we should work on Finn proofing the choreography." Mike suggests not wanting to be involved in this conversation if his face is any indicator.

Brittany kisses my cheek before going with Mike to finish up the choreography we will be learning in an hour. I can't help, but stare at her ass as she walks away. I'm just glad that all the guys minus Kurt and Blaine were still asleep.

"Um Santana while I figure that you are within your right to stare at your girlfriends ass you really should apologize." Rachel says staring at me.

"I'm not apologizing for anything." I snip turning to face Kurt and Blaine who were discuss where they should eat dinner. "Kurt, Brittany got four tickets to Wicked if you and Blaine want to come-" I was cut off by Kurt tackling me to the ground.

"Yes, oh my god yes!" he shouts.

"God Kurt don't break her we need her for our song." Mercedes scolds him as he gets off of me.

"Cedes don't worry she's fine, see." he says picking me up.

"I still want my apology." Rachel grumbles crossing her arms.

"Shouldn't we be talking about our songs." I offer wanting to get off all subjects about me.

"S is right." Quinn agrees finally speaking though for some reason she's glaring at me.

I don't know why she's glaring at me, but it's unnerving and all I want is my Britt Britt to protect me. Okay so maybe I do know why, but it's not my fault I'm a horny teenager and Brittany is too. We may have woke up around one with Brittany having a ragging hard on and thus we ended up going at it for an hour, sue me. I think we woke Quinn at some point, but I don't know as I was preoccupied.

"We obviously you girls are doing a song, Rachel's doing some song where she's the lead with everyone eventually joining in and finally the last song will have either Artie or myself taking the lead." Blaine says surprisingly.

I'm shocked by what he says, but it's true.

"Hey guys we're ready to start." Brittany says walking towards me.

**Brittany POV**

We're the next group up and I can tell that everyone is a nervous wreck. I'm sad to say that Berry and myself, I never thought that I'd be in the same sentence with Berry, but here it is as we are the only ones who don't seem nervous.

"Babe will you calm down and breath." I say kissing Santana's forehead.

"I can't help it, I'm going on stage all by myself in the beginning." she whines snuggling into me.

I shake my head at her silliness. I kiss her forehead and look over to see Quinn snuggled into Sam. He looked over at me and gave me the thumps up. Quinn and him had been together since homecoming which has made hanging out with Quinn more fun.

"Next up the New Directions!"

"You'll be amazing," I whispering kissing Santana one more time before she struts out on stage which is like the hottest thing I've ever seen.

I don't know how I'm going to not jump her when we're all out on stage or worse stop myself from getting a boner cause the dress that I'm wearing will totally show. I can't help, but smile as the music starts. I know Santana will kill her part.

"Brittany please tell me that Sant-"

"Rachel shut up, I'm trying to enjoy my extremely hot girlfriend's performance." I growl my eyes glued on San as she starts singing.

_Is it too late?_

_ Nothing to salvage_

_ You look away_

_ Clear all the damage_

_ The meaning to_

_ All words of love_

_ Has disappeared_

Quinn and Tina move out to flank Santana and sing along with her. They are stalking their way across the stage. I can't take my eyes off of Santana and the way she's swaying her hips.

_We use to_

_ Love one another_

_ Lie under covers_

_ So_

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ Love one another_

_ Live for each other_

_ So _

_ Are you friend or foe?  
'Cause I used to know_

Mercedes steps out and Quinn, Tina and Santana back off stage. I rush over to Santana picking her up and spinning her around. I set her back down as we'll have to go back on stage shortly to dance together and I can't wait to show off my sweet moves.

**Santana POV**

When Brittany picked me up I fought the urge to kiss her cause after all we still were miced. I tried to focus on listening to Mercedes singing, but Brittany's hands on waist had my focus on other things.

_The promise_

_ Hollow_

_ Concessions_

_ And innocent_

_ Show of affection_

_ I touch your hand_

_ A hologram_

_ Are you still there?_

All of us girls Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and myself all come out to sing the next part, but split into two groups on either side of the stage facing each other. Of course Britt and myself are in different groups.

_We use to_

_ Love one another_

_ Give to each other_

_ Lie under covers_

_ So_

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ Love one another_

_ Live for each other_

_ So _

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ 'Cause I used to know_

_ We used to _

_ We used to_

_ We used to_

_ Used to_

_ Used to_

As the instrumental part begins everyone else backs off stage leaving Brittany and myself. She glides over to me and wraps me up in her strong arms. We start doing a half salsa and hip hop grinding sort of dance, I don't know Brittany did all the choreographing. I'm just letting her lead me and all I want is to kiss her, but after the disaster that happened last year with the kiss that missed I knew that I'd have to wait to kiss her. We finished our dance and she spun me to the center of the stage before disappearing off stage.

_Is it too late?_

_ Nothing to salvage_

_ You look away_

_ Clear all the damage_

_ The meaning to_

_ All words of love_

_ Has disappeared_

Everyone comes back out on stage dancing in pairs as everyone sings.

_We used to _

_ Love one another_

_ Give to each other_

_ Lie under covers_

_ So _

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ Love one another_

_ Live for each other _

_ So_

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ 'Cause I used to know_

_ Love one another_

_ Give to each other_

_ Lie under covers_

_ So _

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ Love one another_

_ Live for each other_

_ So _

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ Love one another_

_ Live for each other _

_ So _

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ 'Cause I used to know_

Rachel, Tina and myself sing the next part while Brittany, Quinn and Mercedes echo it back to us.

_'Cause I used to know_

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ Lie under covers_

_ So_

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ Love one another_

_ Live for each other_

_ So_

_ Are you friend or foe?_

_ Friend or foe_

_ Friend or foe_

_ Friend or foe_

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

After we finished our other two songs and ran off the stage I flew into Brittany's arms kissing her hard. By the time I finally broke apart from her delicious lips I notice that we were in some dressing room with everyone else.

"Finally they break apart." Kurt comments.

"You're just jealous." I snark at him.

"Nope," he says smiling.

"Sure you are cause let's be honest you'd crush Blaine if he tried to pick you up." Brittany says holding me closer to her body.

This of course not only shut him up, but also made everyone laugh. I don't know how long we were there for, but I was still being held by Brittany when Mr. Shue came to get us to go on stage for the award ceremony. She didn't put me down until we reached the stage, but she did keep a firm hold on my hand.

"I think we're going to win." I whispered clinging onto her arm.

"If we do it cause of your amazing voice." she whispers back giving me a peck on the nose.

I swear that I must be bright red right now. The things this girl does to me. Quinn must have noticed as she's smirking at me.

They announce all those awards that I could care less about. It wasn't until they started announcing the places that I got excited. I gripped Britts arm even tighter as it gets closer and closer to first place and we had yet to be called. I had a feeling that we had won.

"With two teams left standing for the national title we have the New Directions from McKinley in Lima, Ohio and the Dreamers from Kingston in LA." some weird guy that I would rather avoid cause I'm ninety percent sure that he's a pedophile announced.

My heart starts beating faster as he opened the first place envelope. I gripped tightly to Britts hands and she grips just as tightly back.

"And our national champs are...the Directions."

The eruption of noise must have burst my ear drums or something cause I can't hear anything. Okay maybe I lied it's cause Brittany is in front of me holding out a simple silver ring on one knew asking me to marry her. Oh god she's actually asking me to marry her. I can't believe she's doing this here and now.

**Brittany POV**

"Will you marry me?" I ask getting down on one knee.

I honestly wasn't planning on asking her until graduating, but when I saw her getting all nervous and then excited I just knew I had to do it now. After all we are both eighteen now so we can get married. The only thing I was worried about now as I kneeled in front of her was that I didn't ask for her father's permission, but it was too late now anyway. She wasn't answering and now I was getting very nervous. All our friends had noticed that I was on my knee holding out a ring at this point and was staring at us. In fact the whole place was now slight waiting for her answer.

"Yes!" she shouts jumping onto me, knocking us both over while kissing my face all over.

The whole place erupted with applause and wolf calls.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000**

"Oh god, fuck Britt right there." Santana shouts digging her nails into my back. "Harder, Britt, harder," she pants.

"I'm close, so fucking close." I moan thrusting as fast and hard as I can.

I feel her walls clench around me making it even harder for me to move. She was only seconds away from coming so I sped up my thrusts so we could come together.

"Brittany!" she shouted arching her back as she let the pleasure overwhelm her. It was the most beautiful thing that I think I'll ever see. I thrust a few more times before I'm shouting my hot cum deep inside of her. My body falls slack on top of her.

"I think I'll propose to you everyday if I get sex like that." I say rolling off of her.

"Shut up or I'll tell everyone that you're just a big softy who loves to cuddle after sex." she threatens as I pull her into me to cuddle cause she's right I do love my post sex cuddle.

"You wouldn't dare," I growl kissing the top of her head.

"I love you so much babe," she whispers into my chest.

"I love you two, fiancée."

I smile as she starts to fall asleep. Right now I'm glad that Rachel and Quinn decided to bunk with the other girls. When she finally falls asleep I allow sleep to take over.

**Yes I know I left you all hanging on what happened on the plane and I might add it in later. I'm sorry that I took me longer to update than I orginally thought, but I've been powering though writting the rest of this story I still have to write up four more chapters and just to let you all know there are still ten more chapters left in this story. **


	16. College? Siblings?

** Sophia POV**

I seem to be the only one who has noticed how odd Brittany and Santana have been acting the last three days since getting back from New York. We've been staying with the Lopez's since Brittany went to New York even though she's been back for three days. I think she said something about rechristening the whole house. Needless to say I was glad to be staying here.

"Sophia you coming to listen in they all just sat down." Jade said motioning for me to join the rest of them.

"Have they started talking about us yet?" Allison asked sitting down next to Emily who was listening at the vent grate.

"Nope no talking really yet, dad had to pee and Santana is now attacking Brittany's neck while she talks to mom." Diego says walking in and sitting next to Emily giving her a peck on the cheek.

I know it's totally gross, but they've been together for upwards of six months, but that's nothing on Allison and Jade who have been together for two years. It's a secret though no one outside of the six of us know about it though. At first we all kept it on the DL cause our parents well now just the Lopez's all said that due to Brittany and Santana's active sex lives (before they go together I might add) we were not allowed to date until we were sixteen. Only Ryan and myself are single and I sure as hell plan to never date.

"Shut up everyone, they're starting to talk." Emily whispered.

The first few minutes nothing that I cared about was said so I started to tune them out until I heard them say siblings.

**Brittany POV**

"Why do your parents want to talk to us about?" I ask looking over at San.

"How the hell am I suppose to know I've been with you the entire since we got back." she shrugs.

"What if they knew." I whisper starting to really freak out that they might kick me out from asking their daughter to marry me. I mean her dad knows that I plan on marrying her so I hope that...

"Girls we have something-" Maria starts before is cut off by Carlos.

"Sorry honey I have to pee." he says getting up.

"So Brittany did you enjoy going back to New York?" Maria asked me probably not including San cause she was preoccupied with trying to give me as many hickeys as humanly possible.

"Yeah it was fun though we didn't really get to see the city." I say while trying to keep Santana at bay who seems to have forgotten that her mother is sitting across from us.

"Okay I'm back. Santana stop attacking Brittany's neck so we can talk to the two of you." Carlos sternly says causing Santana to jump away from me.

"Happy?" Santana groans glaring at her father.

"Listen up what we have to say is important for the both of you." Maria says looking directly at Santana as she says it.

"We have something to tell you too." Santana adds squeezing my hand.

"Well what is it?" Carlos asks and Maria stares at us expectantly.

Santana looks at me and nudges me as if to say you start cause after all you asked me. I personally thought since they are her parents that she should tell them, but I wasn't stupid enough to make that suggestion in any form. This is where my years of experience with girls comes in handy. I know what not to do otherwise I'll end up on the couch, kicked out of my own bed. It may have happened once or twice since San moved in with me, but I'm pretty sure I have it all down now. We were having a stare down to see who would say it.

"Anytime now," Carlos says.

"Well you see Carlos your daughter makes me really happy." I start, but I pause looking over at Santana to see if she wanted to tell the rest herself especially since I was terrified to say anymore.

"Daddy, mami, the most wonderful thing happened while we were in New York. Brittany proposed to me after we won and I said yes." she says holding out her hand so Maria could see.

Carlos sets his eyes on me. At first I think he's glaring and getting ready to attack me, but instead he wipes away a few tears and grasps me up into a huge hug. I'm shocked that he's taking this so well. I look over at Santana and see that Maria is inspecting the rings that I gave her.

"It's a perfect engagement ring not too flashy, but not too dull either." Maria says smiling at Santana.

"I know right," she agrees looking up at me and smiling.

I sigh and watch as Carlos hugs Santana and Maria. Seeing them together as a family makes me miss my parents. The fact that they will never met Santana, see me graduate, marry this beautiful woman or have kids. Santana must have seen how upset I was getting cause she detached herself from her parents and came over to me.

"Are you okay babe?" she asks.

"Yeah just give me a minute." I say giving her a half smile.

She looks like she wants to say something, but doesn't. I'm thankful that she didn't cause I knew that I would start bawling if she did.

**Santana POV**

I walked back to where my parents were sitting. I knew that while I was over the moan about telling my parents that Brittany was missing hers even more.

"Is she okay?" my mom asked glancing over at Brittany.

"She will be, she just needs a few moments to collect herself. It's still really fresh." I say knowing that they'll understand.

A few moments later she came back over to join us.

"While I'm not opposed to the two of you getting married why so soon? You could wait until after you both finish college and have stable jobs." my dad says frowning.

"Santana you're not pregnant are you?" my mom asks suddenly jumping up.

"No, no, no I'm not pregnant god mom." I just short of shout at them.

"Oh well that's a relief," she says glaring at Brittany as if to say that better not be the reason.

I swear the woman wants me to be pregnant one moment then not the next. She needs to make up her mind one way or the other cause I feel like I'm getting whip lash from all this.

"Then why?" my dad asks.

I glance over at Brittany cause I didn't know why she did it either.

"Um...well with my parents dying it just caused me to rethink everything and I know that life is short. I don't want to waste anything away and not married to San." Brittany calmly said pulling me into her.

"I respect that, but when are you planning to get married?" my dad asks.

Brittany looks at me taking my hand and kissing it waiting for me to answer. I can't say that I hadn't thought about when and where I wanted to marry my blonde badass. From the moment she asked me I started my planning of what our wedding will be. I know that she won't be much help and won't care what happens so long as we get married and she gets to growl at any guy who looks at me.

"I'm thinking after we graduate." I say to Brittany making sure she was cool with it.

"Whatever you want babe," she whispers kissing me.

"What!" my dad shouts though more in shock then upset. "Why so soon sweetie, surely you can hold off for a while." he says.

"Hell no!" I shout grabbing glaring at my dad for even suggesting it.

"It's okay sweetie, we won't stop you." my mom calmly says.

She must have understood my underlining meaning of no one else is going to have my girl's babies, but me.

After a few moments of silence Brittany breaks it. "So what do you want to talk to us about?" she asks smiling probably as glad as I am that they're not going to try and stop us from getting married.

"Well this is only if you want Brittany. If you don't that's cool we just want you to know that we're here for you." my mom says to Britt.

What she said was sort of cryptic and confused me slightly. Brittany looked at me just as confused as I am. We both look to my dad who had just nodded while my mom talked.

"Dad, cave to clarify." I ask.

"Well...we know that you're the legal guardian of your siblings." he started fidgeting next to his wife.

"Tell me something I don't know." Brittany laughed taking my hand and squeezing it.

I don't know where my dad is going with this, but if he says anything about me going away to college then...well I don't know, but I'm not going anywhere without Brittany. And knowing her like I do I know she'll stay in stinky old Lima so her siblings won't have to move away from their friends a.k.a. my siblings. If it were anyone else I'd probably only think of myself, but everything is different when you're in love. I smile sweetly at my fiancée knowing I'd do anything for her and that included staying in this lame as town.

"We want Santana to go to a good college and for you to go as well, but that can't happen if you have to take care of Sophia, Ryan, Emily and Allison." I was about to say something when my mom glared at me. "So Maria and myself have talked it over and are more than willing to become their guardians so you can go off to college."

I gasp a huge smile spreading across my face. Turning to look at Britt I see her beautiful shocked face and tears falling down it. Before any of us can say anything a stampede of people come running down the stairs skidding to a stop in front of us.

"Yes," they all shout smiling at my or our parents, I'm confused.

**Brittany POV**

I don't know what to think about Maria and Carlos's offer. I want to say hell yes, cause I want to be able to get a great job so I can take care of San, but I know I have to think logically about this before I answer. Though when the six teens come running in saying yes I know I have my answer.

"Well I think they answered for me." I say smiling. "Thanks Maria, Carlos this means the world to me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay all that you've both done for us."

"Please just take care my baby girl, that will be thanks enough." Maria says before getting up and motioning for Carlos to follow.

"With all this business now handled you two can start focusing on choosing what colleges you two want to go to that you've applies to." Carlos says following his wife.

I feel San's eyes on me and know she wants to start narrowing down where we will be going.

"I can't believe that we're going to be living here." Swooning Allison causing me to look over to her only to see that she has herself draped all over Jade.

"Are they together?" I whisper in San's ear.

"I don't know," she whispers before shouting at them. "When the fuck did this happen?" she motions to her sister and mine. "And don't you dare think about lying or I'll tell mom and dad."

"Um two years," Jade whispers not looking at me.

"Are any of the rest of you dating?" I ask narrowing at them.

"Yes, I'm dating Dieago." Emily tells us.

I would say that I'm shocked, but really I'm not cause they do spend an awful amount of time together I look over at San and have a conversation in mere seconds that they would support them.

"Fine we will support this, but no sex until you're at least seventeen." Santana says giving Jade a huge and whispering something in her ear.

"You guys stay here, I'll have the staff start to pack your stuff." I tell Sophia as she's standing next to me.

"Wait we're going to move in here like now?" she questions.

"Well yeah, I want alone time with my fiancée and you all are always bugging us." I say shrugging.

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000000**

It took us twenty minutes, but we finally managed to get out of the house.

"Britt where do you want to go? Better yet where did you apply?" she asks as I drive us back to our house. I love saying that our house. I can't believe that not even three months ago she was dating Puck and now she's my fiancée living with me. I feel so damn lucky. "Britt are you going to answer me?"

"Yeah babe sorry, I applies to Juilliard, NYU, UCLA, Stanford, FSU and OSU. I've also got some offers from other schools, but I don't think I'll be going to any of them. What about you?" I really want to know if we've applied to any of the same schools.

"Well I applied to several schools, but only two that are the same as you, NYU and UCLA." she says.

"What about the-" I try to start, but she cuts me off.

"I only want to go to the same school as you babe. If you're not there I'm not going." she tells me.

The rest of the car ride we sat in silence, it was a comfortable silence. Neither one of us wanting to continue this discussion in the car. It took a while for us to finally settle down in the living room and start our discussion back up.

"San you can't not go to a good school cause I won't be there." I say taking her hand in mine.

"Britt I can't be away from you." she says starting to get teary eyed.

"You won't be honey, cause I'll go wherever you go." I tell her pulling her into me.

"So if I say I want to go to UCLA." she says playing with my fingers.

"Then I'd say that as soon as we get our letters that say we got in, we go." I smile as she kisses me long and hard.

It takes less than a minute before she all our clothes off and is sucking me off like her life depends on it.

**Santana POV**

The throbbing in between my legs from Brittany's moaning and just being close to her is becoming almost too much. I need to relieve it and soon.

"Oh god San...I'm close...so fucking close." she moaned grabbing the back of my head.

She blows her load deep into my throat and I try to get it all down without letting any out.

"Amazing as ever San." she says pulling me up to her face and kissed me.

"FUCK!" I gasped as she plunged two fingers in me.

I'm beyond grateful that she's taking care of me cause god do I need it.

**Yes I know I actually am updating quickly yay. Just a friendly reminder I still dislike writing sex scenes. This is chapter and the next are set ups for what the girls will be doing after high school.**


	17. They Do WHAT?

**Santana POV**

Stepping back into school after our week off is weird especially since Brittany had to go to the middle school to talk to the principal and thus leaving me alone. She still has the responsibilities of her siblings at least for the next few weeks until all the paperwork went through or something of that sort.

"Hey S, how was your sex week?" Quinn asks laughing falling in step with me. "In fact where is your better half?"

"We didn't have sex all week and she's dealing with something that Ryan did on Friday apparently." I say opening my locker.

"So this means we get alone time cause I've missed my best friend." she says.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for not being a better friend the last month and a half, but Britt needed me." I tell her following her into the choir room.

"I totally get it she needed you more." she smiles giving me a hug.

I'm glad that I still have Quinn on my side. A number of the gleeks didn't take well to me getting engaged to Brittany. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and of course Puck all thought that I was stupid for saying yes, that Brittany was obviously going to cheat on me. It pissed me off so much that when Quinn, Blaine, Sam, Mike and Tina all came over to congratulate me I nearly bite off their heads. Apparently Quinn had told off the others. She really is the best friend anyone could ask for at least since she got her head screwed back on straight.

"So how are you and Sam?" I ask breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"We're good, really good actually." she says.

"I'm glad that you finally found a guy for yourself." I say smiling at her.

"Who would have thought that we would be in stable relationships with Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans." she says beaming at me.

"Defiantly not me. I mean if you would have told me at the beginning of the year that I would be engaged to Brittany by February I would have laughed at you." I say not wanting to go to class.

"How about we send out a glee text to tell everyone to come here so we can just relax and bask in the glory that we won now that we have you and Brittany back." she smiles probably knowing that I don't want to go to class.

"I'll get Britt here." I say smiling at the thought of just spending time with my friends though I don't know how much of the hobbit and Puck I can take.

"Good cause I don't know her number." she laughs.

"I would hope so," I smile chuckling.

"Well I hate to tell you that even though she doesn't have my number, she defiantly has a bunch of other girl's numbers that you have to worry about." she tells me.

I can't help, but start to worry after what she just said. Not that I think Brittany would ever cheat or leave me, but the other girls. I don't trust any girls aside from the ones in glee and maybe the skanks around my woman.

"San don't worry your woman only wants you." she says patting me on the back.

"I know, but I'm just worried about others who will try and get in her pants." I admit scared that some girl will try and screw us.

"Then you haven't heard the new rumor?" Kurt says walking in.

"What rumor?" I ask frowning, I've been out of the gossip circle for too long.

"The new rumors flying around the Cheerio locker room today." Mercedes adds as everyone comes walking in.

"What are those hoes cooking up now." Brittany smirks coming in and walking towards me.

"You do realize that you're dating a Cheerio." Puck spat glaring at Brittany.

She pulls me up so she could sit down and then I sit on her lap.

"Only non-hoe," she retorts giving me a kiss on the cheek. "So what's the newest rumor?" she asks kissing the back of my neck.

Everyone is looking really guilty even Quinn. Puck is also looking too happy for my liking. I need to know what this fucking rumor is cause I have a feeling it's not good. Probably some girl claiming they slept with my Britt Britt.

"Um...well the red head..." Rachel starts, but apparently doesn't know the girl's name.

"Kelly Anne," Quinn clarifies.

"Yeah Kelly Anne is claiming that Brittany is the father of her kid." Rachel finishes sitting down quickly behind Finn.

I stare blankly out in front of me. She can't be more than three months along so there's no way that it's my Brittany is the father right. I'm so scared that she'll leave me that I subconsciously get up.

"San," Brittany pleas grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving. "I'm not, there's no way." she says.

"Listen Brittany we all know you slept around, but I thought you stopped." Quinn growled glaring at me.

"I haven't slept with anyone else since Melanie's party, but also there is no way I could be the father as I've never slept with Kelly Anne." she says and it snaps me out of my stupor.

"I know baby, I believe you." I say flinging my arms around her neck and kissing her. "If any of you spread this rumor and don't stop it I'll sick my woman on you after I go All Lima Heights on you."

**Brittany POV**

For the next five minutes everyone sat in silence probably shocked by what San said. Of course San and myself found a way to entertain ourselves by making out with each other. That is until Man Hands decides to interrupt us.

"Brittany there's something that we've all wanted to know for a while now, but didn't know how to ask." Man Hands says as everyone stares at me.

"We don't want to be insensitive so if you really don't want to talk about just say." Mike says shocking everyone including myself that he actually has an option.

I'm very confused as to what they are talking about, but I'm going to figure it out and then I'll decide whether to answer or not.

"Well what the fuck do you want to ask." Santana growls getting more pissed off by the second.

I can't help, but laugh at how cute she is being. Not that I'd ever tell her that cause she'd rip me a fucking new one.

"Rachel," Kurt said obviously wanting her to ask.

"Um...well we just want to know what exactly what did your parents do?" she says.

I honestly don't know if I should tell them or not. After all they are gone and they did say that if anything ever happened to them I could tell a few close friends, but I still had to make sure it stayed on the DL. Though I really don't want to tell half the people in here I do owe Santana an explanation. She is my fiancée and needs to know what kind of danger I could be in because of what my parents did. I sigh and look around to see everyone staring at me waiting even San. It was her hopeful eyes that made me think I should tell them.

"If I tell you what they did you have to promise not to tell anyone." I say looking each of them in the eye.

I notice them all minus Santana looking at each other and nodding.

"Yes," Kurt answers for everyone.

I looked at Santana and saw that she wanted to know as well, I asks knew she wouldn't say anything.

"Okay if you must know my parents worked for the CIA and occasional the FBI." I say quietly.

"What!" Santana gasped staring me straight in the eyes.

At this point I don't care about anyone else I just want to tell my Santana everything.

"My parents meet when they were in training together for the CIA. My dad was recruited because he was extremely tech savvy and my mom she could speak seventeen different languages. They were in the company for five years before my mom got pregnant with me. Apparently that's when they decided to finally get married." I paused cause everyone is staring at me wide eyed.

"You're not joking," Mercedes gasped. "I had heard some rumors about your parents working for the CIA when you first moved here, but it was dropped shortly after that as being just something some jock though he heard when high." she finishes.

"Well it was true. I've moved around so much for their job that when we moved here five years ago they promised we wouldn't have to move around anymore and we all could stay so we didn't have to change high schools." I finish thinking that I've answered their questions well enough.

"Where have you lived?" Tina quietly asked.

"I'd rather not say okay," I say gripping tighter to Santana's waist telling her that I will tell her later.

Rachel opened her mouth, but before she could say anything Mr. Shue came running in.

"What are all of you doing in here get to class now!" he shouted.

Apparently Santana and myself are the only ones not scared of getting in trouble with Mr. Shue as we are the only ones to run out towards our class. I get why most everyone did, but Quinn and Puck baffled me. I mean they never listen to teachers cause Quinn has Sue backing her and Puck is just Puck.

"What's up your pants?" Santana asks getting up off my lap.

"You two should go to class." he says.

"We," I say pointing to the two of us. "Don't have to do anything that you say."

"Just get to class," he says before leaving.

"I wonder what Sue did this time?" Santana laughs sitting back down on my lap though this time she's facing me.

"Who knows, but I feel like I owe you more of an explanation about my parents." I say kissing her neck.

"Yes you do," she smugly says.

"Well since I know you want to know where I've lived I'll tell you, but no questions till I'm done okay." I say smiling.

"Okay,"

"Let's see I've lived in LA, New York, Boston, Miami, Paris, Rome, London, Cairo, Tokyo, Moscow and Rio." I say knowing full well that she is going to freak out.

"Wait you've lived in all those places! Oh god B how many hot girls have you had sex with on a beach." she practically shouted.

**Santana POV**

I really started to freak out cause what if she found some hot girl that...

"San, stop worrying your pretty little head babe you are way hotter than any other girl or woman that I've ever seen. You have nothing to worry about." she says pulling me out of my thoughts. "And one day I'll take you to all those places and anymore that you want babe."

I smile cause really she's perfect despite the fact that she constantly acts like she's a badass. She totally is a softy when it comes to me, I can get her to do anything for me. I'm still worried about hot girls with foreign accents, but to hear her tell me that we can go where I want and that she'd take me to every place she's lived makes me less worried.

"You know Britt one day we'll be able to live in one of those places far away from here." I say smiling at the thought.

"Wherever you want babe." she says wrapping her arms around my.

"So your parents where super CIA agents, wow." I know my mind is still blown by the news and just oh my god.

"Yeah I've been trained by them for as long as I can remember in fact both the company a.k.a. the CIA and the FBI have been trying to get me to join them for the last year." she says lifting me up before taking my hand and leading me out to her car.

"Wait! What! Are you going-" I couldn't finish that sentence. All I could think of is how much it would hurt if she got injured.

"No, now that I have you and we're going to UCLA, I don't need either." she smiles.

"Were you thinking about joining before us?" I ask nervous as hell that I'm ruining her life, that she's going to resent me for making her go with me.

"Yes, I guess I was I mean with both my parents working for the company it was something I put serious thought into, but now I want to go with you to UCLA." she says kissing my neck.

"Britt, hold on babe, I don't want you to give up your dreams for me." I say, but really I want her to come with me.

"I'm not honey," she says taking my hands. "You are my new dream. I just want to be with you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

**Brittany POV**

As soon as I tell her that my dreams are to be with her she jumps into my arms kissing me passionately. I smile into the kiss, spinning us around. Even though I've been groomed most of my life to one day join the company or heaven forbid the FBI, I can't now. I'm too much in love with Santana to let her go to UCLA by herself, hell or anywhere without me.

**And now everyone knows what Brittany's parents did. I'm not sure how much I liked this chapter, but I felt like putting it in so deal. I promise that their will be some hot sex in the next couple of chapters. We are sadly coming closer to the end of this story eight more chapters to go. Good news though I've started working on another story already and should be able to start posting as soon as this one is done.**


	18. Graduation

**Brittany POV**

"Babe stop fussing it looks perfectly fine." I try to tell San, but no she's just not listening.

"But I want to look the best walking across the stage." she pouts eyeing me as I'm not wearing my gown just the cap and my normal jacket and skinny jeans.

"You'll be the sexiest, hottest thing that's ever crossed that stage aside from me." I smirk at her. "Now get your butt in gear cause we have to go into the choir one last time to meet the gleeks for some odd reason."

"I know I will be, but..." she trails off.

"S, stop worrying you look gorgeous and if we didn't have to go to glee I'd fuck you silly right now." I husk wrapping my arms around her waist.

Santana turns around and kisses me before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the choir room. Even though I was the one to remind her about glee I really don't want to go. I only did it so she would stop fussing with her graduation gown with I refuse to wear even though she had threatened to withhold sex.

"B just think that in less than three hours we'll be high school grads and in twelve hours we'll be on a plane to..." she trails off as we enter the choir.

She doesn't know where we are going, but I know she'll enjoy it.

"Good you two finally made it." Rachel says. "I think since most of us leaving we should say a few words about our time here and where we are going." she says sitting down as she sees a scary murderous look in my eye.

"That's a great idea Rachel who wants to start?" Mr. Shue says.

Personally I think this is stupid though it could be useful to avoid these idiots that I never want to see again. So I decide that I'll say a few things.

"I'll go first Mr. Shue," Rachel says getting up. "I've enjoyed my four years here so much especially the last three years here in glee. I'm glad to have finally won this year and wouldn't change a thing. Oh and in case for some reason you've forgotten I'm going to NYADA." she smiles at all of us before sitting down.

I ignore most of the rest of them. Finn said something about the army which made me laugh cause I just can't see it. Artie I think said that even though he has another year of high school he's already accepted to Cal Tech and plane to go early in January. Tina is also apparently only a junior which is news to me. Gel hair boy who's name I never cared to learn is yet another junior though he kept going on about NYADA as well. All these juniors telling us their plans didn't make sense since they still had one more year. I didn't put much thought to them or Finn as Santana's hand was getting ever so close to my crotch. Then Puck stood up and my attention snapped to him.

"I'm going to show off my badassness in LA. I have a pool cleaning job all lined up already." is all he said.

Mercedes, Kurt and Mike are all going to New York to live together and I didn't catch what they said about what they would be doing. I don't really care cause I don't have any problems with them so I blocked out what they were saying.

"Well I ran honestly say that my favorite thing about high school has been getting to know Miss badass Brittany and seeing her stuff a slushie back in the face of Rick to stop him from slushieing me. And I just got my acceptance letter from Yale." Quinn says smiling at Santana who tackles her into a huge hug.

I help Santana up and give Quinn a small hug. Sam looks very depressed and no one seems to want to talk to him. I had heard a rumor that he had failed, but I didn't think much of it though now I do.

"Britts and myself are just glad we found each other and are going to UCLA together." Santana speaks for the both of us.

I don't really care at this moment, but graduating so I can leave this place and never look back. Okay maybe I'd look back for my siblings and San's parents, but that's it.

"This is the last glee meeting and I want to thank you all for this wonderful year-"

I don't catch the rest of what he said as Santana has attached her lips to mine.

"Um S come on we have to go into the gym." Quinn says tapping Santana on the shoulder and avoiding looking me in the eyes.

**Santana POV**

The stupidest rule ever is that we have to sit in alphabetical order according to last name. I just want to sit next to Britt cause so far all these speeches are boring as hell and she's have some funny thing to say. Though I am a little pissed that she's not wearing her graduation gown not that I thought she'd wear it, I'm just glad that I got her to wear the cap. I look back two rows to smile at her.

"And now our two valedictorian, Miss Santana Lopez and Miss Brittany Pierce." Figgins says quickly.

There's a collective gasp, but I'm not focused on the fact that everyone is shocked that Brittany is valedictorian and instead I'm focused on not falling though with Brittany right behind me I doubt she'd actually let me fall.

"We so got this," she whispers in my ear.

"I'm still nervous as hell though." I say grabbing her hand as we walk up on the stage.

We reach the podium and I can't stop shaking. This is by far the scariest thing I've ever done. At least I have Brittany with me.

"Well it's finally here we're done. Finished. Never have to come back. We made it through these four years of hell. Next up the rest of our lives. I'm joking. My time here at McKinley has been interesting to say the least, but I wouldn't change it for a second. If my time here has taught me anything it's that the world is unfair. That not everyone is treated equally. I know we all preach about equally, anti-bullying and other such things, but let's be honest the world is a mean place. McKinley has taught us how to survive in the real world. And that's mostly thanks to Coach Sue." I finish unsure if I did okay or stunk it up. Brittany squeezes my hand and I know that I did okay. Everyone finally starts clapping, they probably thought that Brittany was going to start speaking. Little did anyone know that Figgins had banned her cause she is a loose cannon who could say anything.

"I think we can go back to our seats." she whispers in my ear.

I just nod not knowing what else to do. I really hate graduation. They should just give us our diplomas and let us leave in peace and quietly. We don't need all this crap.

"You did great," Brittany whispers depositing me back at my seat.

I'm internally grateful that she did otherwise I probably would have just been standing in the middle of the stage looking like an idiot. Go I love my woman so fucking much.

After a few more speeches they finally started calling us up to get our fake diplomas cause yeah they send the really ones in the mall, how stupid. Oh god I sound just like Brittany now. She hates school, I love it.

"Quinn Fabray,"

I clap rather loudly for her, I also notice out of the corner of my eye that Brittany also clapped. I can't help, but smile. My best friend and fiancée actually get along.

"Santana Lopez,"

As I walk across the stage glad to be finally officially done with this school I hear my parents, siblings and Britt's siblings all cheering for me. I feel a little sad that I don't hear Britt cheering for and I sort of feel like crying.

"Here you go Miss Lopez," I hear a very familiar and welcome voice.

I look up to see Brittany handing me my fake diploma.

**Brittany POV**

The only thing I want to remember from graduation is the look on San's face when I handed her diploma. I totally need to thank Sue for arranging this.

"Seriously Santana I don't want to wear these ridiculous things." Sophia grumbled taking off the hat that said my sister just graduated.

"Listen up little peep, I just finished four years of hell in that place where I was the hottest thing there. I can make your life a living hell there if I want." she growled glaring each of them down.

I probably should intervene, but hey they're going to have to get use to her at some point as we are getting married in July.

"You okay babe?" Santana asks sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," I say giving her a half smile.

"Everyone's going to be arriving in a few minutes." she says giving me a sad smile as she must know that I'm thinking of my parents, wishing that they were here right now.

"I'll be fine when they all arrive." I say giving her a peck.

"Okay," she says sounding more convinced.

Santana had wanted to have a graduation party which is why my, I mean our house is about to be filled up with most of the gleeks and their parents. I would have preferred to just have us, her parents and our siblings. But whatever my woman wants she gets. So this is why I'm sitting at the edge of my pool watching my fiancée run around talking to everyone.

"I bet you wish this day would just end." Quinn says sitting down next to me.

"Sort of, but I want San to have a great graduation so I'm sucking it up for her." I say looking over at her. "Quinn, who is she talking to?" I ask.

"Oh those are Rachel's dad's." Quinn says and not in a mean way either.

"They seem so normal are we sure they raised her." I chuckle.

"Very funny babe," Santana says coming up from behind me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Come on let's go introduce you to everyone's parents." Quinn says getting up.

"Fuck I hate meeting parents." I grumble.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I should have the next chapter up either tomorrow or Wednesday.**


	19. London

**Quinn POV**

"Would you two hurry up, you're going to miss your flight." I shout as Brittany starts bringing Santana's language.

I can't believe I got roped into taking them to the airport at five in the god damn morning. Santana is so god damn lucky. No I'm not jealous that she got Brittany cause I really like Sam it's just Brittany has money and contacts so I can only imagine how awesome of a trip she has planned.

"Quinn thanks for driving us, San didn't want us to leave any of our cars there after watching Criminal Minds last week." Brittany tells me getting in the back.

"Where's the wife?" I ask.

"Peeing I think," she laughs at my joke.

"So where are you taking her?" I ask very curious just like everyone else.

"Please I'm not going to tell you, you'll tell San." she snips right before Santana gets in.

"Trust me I've tried to get it out of her, but she won't budge. She told my dad, but not my mom as apparently she would tell me." Santana huffed sitting next to Brittany.

"Did you threaten to with hold sex?" I ask wondering if that would work for them.

"Yes and she said that she still wasn't telling me." Santana huffs glaring over of Brittany.

The rest of the car ride was silent and when I dropped them off Santana thanked me. Damn I'm really jealous of those two. Sam better have some awesome date planned for when I get back if he ever wants a chance at getting in my pants.

**Santana POV  
** "Britt can you tell me where we are going?" I ask for the hundredth time today.

"No and you won't know until we get on the plane." she says kissing me.

I huff and pout, but she's not giving in like normal.

"Baby don't worry you'll love were we are going." she says pulling me towards a gate.

Oh my god, I can't believe it. If what the gate says right in front of us is right and this is in fact our gate then I'm going to fucking London, England bitches.

"Britt?" I ask unable to form words.

She smirks at me leading me onto the plane. I head towards economy cause that's where I've always flown until Brittany stops me and we take seats in luxury first class.

"Britt are you..." I trail off overwhelmed by everything.

"Yes sweetie, I'm taking you my love to London on this plane that I bought all the seats so we wouldn't be disturbed." she smirks giving me a peck on the lips.

I didn't waste any time reconnecting our lips. Moving so I was straddling her we continued making out. She pushed my shirt up and started massaging my boobs. I moaned and started grinding down on her crotch causing her to get a hard on.

"If there's anything you need just ask." a flight attendant said walking by us.

I blushed and try to get off of her, but she holds me tightly to her.

"I'm going to make you feel so good like you have for me over these last few months." she whispers in my ear.

"But what about-" I was cut off by her kissing me.

"The only thing you have to worry about is trying not to scream my name too loud." she whispers.

I was about to protect that I should be making her feel better for taking me to London, but she just kissed me again. She pulled down my pants cupping my crotch over my now ruined underwear.

"I fucking need you inside of me now." I beg undoing her belt.

"Fuck baby I'm so fucking hard." she moans grinding my crotch into thigh.

I gasp as she thrusts two fingers into me.

"Fucking A, oh god," I shout shocked by her.

The things this woman does...

"Oh," I gasp as Brittany pushes herself into me.

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000**

"San, wake up," I hear Brittany softly say. "We just landed."

"Mgrgah," I mumble not wanting to wake up.

I open one eye slightly when I feel myself being moved, all I see is blonde and a boob. I snuggle into her as I assume she carries me off the plane. She kisses the top of my head before I fall back asleep.

**Brittany POV**

Santana looks so peaceful just sleeping there, her head on my shoulder that I feel bad that I have to move her again. She going to need all the sleep she can get cause I have a busy week planned for us.

"I was sorry to hear about your parents." the driver says.

"Thanks," I say giving her a smile.

"I hear that you still haven't given the company an answer." she says.

"No I haven't and I don't plan on it while I'm on vacation with my fiancée." I growl getting fed up with this conversation.

"Well don't worry about your safety, we'll be watching the two of yours back." she says pulling up to over hotel.

I nod a thank you to her before picking up Santana and carrying her into the hotel.

"Baby, I'm..." Santana mumbled gripping tightly to my jacket.

Placing her on the bed, I undressed her and put her under the covers. After I was sure that she was sound asleep. I went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before going to sleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

Fucking A, shit, fuck, damn that feels good, so fucking good. I crack open one eye only to have the other spring open as well. The sight before is perhaps the best thing I've ever seen in my entire life. Santana is butt naked riding me like her life depends on it. My eyes follow her boobs going up and down. She hasn't noticed that I'm awake yet as her head's thrown back and she's moaning in pleasure. I can feel her getting close and she's having a hard time thrusting so I finally decide to help out and let her know I'm awake.

"You can wake me up like this whenever you want." I moan grabbing her by the hips and start thrusting myself.

"Sorry, I was just so fucking horny when I woke up and I didn't want to wake you up." she moans head still thrown back in pleasure.

"Trust me I quite enjoyed being woke up like this and you're more than welcome to wake me up anytime your horny." I groan as she tightens around me making it much harder to move in and out of her.

Seconds later she fell on top of me, spasuming from what I assume is one of the biggest orgasms I've given her. It doesn't take more than two thrusts for me to come deep inside of her.

"That was one hell of a way to say good morning." I say pulling her into my chest. "Now we have to get up as I have our day booked solid today." I say getting out of bed and heading towards the shower.

"What if I just want to stay in bed with you all day." she pouts.

"We can do that when we get back home." I tell her.

Twenty minutes later I finally convinced to get dress and showered, but not in that order. It took another ten to get out the door as she decided we needed to start making out not that I'm complaining, but we have to be somewhere in twenty minutes.

"Britt, where are we going?" she asked tugging at my arm.

"You'll find out when we get there." I tell her smirking.

"Fine, but if it's not amazing then I'm with holding sex for the rest of the time we're here." she threatens. "Now on to important life questions since you won't tell me where we are going. How many kids do you want to have?" she asks batting her eyelashes at me.

"Wait, what!" I gasp not knowing what to say.

"Britt it's a simple question how many kids so you want or is this your way of telling me you don't want to have kids!" she shouted at me.

"Babe calm down, of course I want to have kids with you as for how many I don't know however many you want." I tell her.

She blushes and gives me a kiss.

"We'll worry about how many I guess later right now I just want you to kiss me." she orders.

"Now normally you know I would kiss you, but we just arrived and you would kill me if I didn't let you spend as much time as possible here." I smirk knowing that my woman will love this part of the surprise places I'm taking her the most.

"Britt this is a warehouse." she complained as we got out of the car.

"Maybe," I smirk bringing her into the building.

**Santana POV**

I really don't get why Brittany is bringing me to a warehouse cause if this is some lame ass thing I will argh I don't know, but she will regret it.

"Britt..." I trail off as we walk into a recording studio.

"I thought you might like to record a few songs here." she sweetly says grabbing my hand.

"Oh god Britt this is amazing." I gush hugging her tight.

"Yeah well you'll be even more excited when I tell you who use to record here." she smiles that smile that says I'm going to want to jump her after I find out.

"Amy Whinehouse,"

Shut the front door. She did not just say my all time favorite singer Amy Whinehouse recorded here. God do I love my fiancée. I can't believe that I'm going to get to record a song in the same place as her.

"Britt, I um don't know what to say." I breath trying to form words that just won't come to me.

"You don't have to say anything just go in there and record something hot." she pushes me into the studio and takes up in the control room.

I have no idea what to sing. So many songs wiz through my head, but not one of them is awesome enough for me to record. It has to be the most perfect song ever to show Brittany how much I love her for doing all of this for me. I finally figure out what song I want to sing. Tapping on the window I motion to her that I'm ready. She gives me the thumps up and I start singing.

_We'll do it all_

_ Everything_

_ On our own_

_ We don't need_

_ Anything_

_ Or anyone_

_ If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here_

_ Would you lie with me_

_ And just forget the world?_

_ I don't quite know_

_ How to say_

_ How I feel_

_ Those three words_

_ Are said too much_

_ They're not enough_

_ If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here_

_ Would you lie with me_

_ And just forget the world?_

_ Forget what we're told_

_ Before we get too old_

_ Show me a garden_

_ That's bursting into life_

_ Let's waste time_

_ Chasing cars_

_ Around our heads_

_ I need your grace_

_ To remind me_

_ To find my own_

_ If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here_

_ Would you lie with me_

_ And just forget the world?_

_ Forget what we're told_

_ Before we get too old_

_ Show me a garden_

_ That's bursting into life_

_ All that I am_

_ All that I ever was_

_ Is here in your perfect eyes_

_ They're all I can see_

_ I don't know where_

_ Confused about how as well_

_ Just know that these things_

_ Will never change for us at all_

_ If I lay here_

_ If I just lay here_

_ Would you lie with me_

_ And just forget the world?_

"That was amazing San," Brittany gushes when I come out.

She picks me up spinning us around as she kisses me.

"Are you ready to go get some lunch and then go up on the Eye?" she asks putting me down and lacing our fingers together a cute pout on her face.

"That sounds perfect." I say kissing her cheek.

She really is perfect. Yes I know that no one is perfect, but if anyone is close to it it's her. Sure she acts like a badass and dresses like one, but she's just so sweet and thoughtful not to mention totally and utterly whipped by yours truly.

**Brittany POV**

"San we're leaving tomorrow I refuse to allow you to lay in bed until noon again. I didn't bring you all the way to London so you can sleep." I yank Santana out of bed.

"But I'm tired," she pouts giving me sad eyes.

I just shake my head, I don't know what's gotten into her as she's been so tired the last few days. She's probably getting sick, but today is our last day so I had to go see them. I had put it off this long, but I couldn't any longer. I wasn't scared to introduce San to them it's just I wasn't sure how she would take it. I just hoped she didn't get pissed at me for not telling her sooner.

"Come on babe you'll love it." I say trying to coax her out.

"Fine, but this better be fucking good." she grumbled.

"Don't be grumpy I'll carry you out to the car babe and I'll even let you sleep in the car on the way there." I whisper picking her up.

"Okay," she mumbled into my neck.

I couldn't help, but smile at how cute she looked all curled up into me.

It took us forty minutes to reach Buckingham Place. By the time we arrive Santana was asleep. So I did the only thing I could think of which is picking her up and carrying her in. I nod to several guards as I take several passages that lead us to a small tea room.

"Hey Kate how's it's going?" I ask sitting down with Santana still in my arms asleep.

"Good, who is this?" she asked looking at Santana.

"This is my fiancée Santana, we went to the same high school." I say smiling fondly down at her.

"Wow, oh I was so sorry to hear about your parents." she sadly smiles at me.

"Thanks, and don't worry about not coming I totally understand." I say honestly cause I really do understand.

The door opens and Will and Big E come in smiling at me.

"Is this the girl your mother called me about all excited that you had finally stopped sleeping around and we didn't have to worry about you coming home with some random one night hook up that you accidently impregnated." Big E says sitting down next to me.

"Yeah this is my fiancée Santana." I say leaning down to kiss her.

"Mphf, Britt, I wanna sleep more." she mumbles clinging tighter to me.

"I want to introduce you to a few people." I whisper kissing her on the nose. "San I want to meet my great grandma and uncle and aunt."

Her eyes popped open and looked around.

**Santana POV**

I heard Brittany say relatives and my eyes popped open. First I frowned when I saw Kate Middleton or whatever her new last name is and her hubby Prince William. At first I think this is just part of some weird ass drunken dream I'm having. When I look to my right I see the fucking Queen of England and I jump a little in Brittany's arms and I know I'm not dreaming.

"Holy, fucking shit!" I shout nuzzling into Brittany trying to hid from all these people.

"Hello it's very nice to meet the girl that finally tamed this one." the fucking Queen says to me motioning to Brittany.

I'm freaking out and glaring at Brittany for not telling me, but really how do you tell someone.

"This is my mom's side of the family." she whispers.

**Just a friendly reminder I dislike writing sex scenes so I'm sorry if they suck. This chapter took me a long time to write so I'm sorry if parts seem disjointed. I hope you all enjoy this small cliffhanger. Sadly there are only five chapters and an epilogue left, but good news I have another story already half way written so I'll post that as soon as I'm done with this one. I don't think I'll be doing a sequel for this one at least for a while as I have a rather long list of story ideas (six to eight) that I want to work on. THANKS for all your wonderful reviews I really enjoy them.**


	20. Girl's Movie Night

**Santana POV**

We're having a girls night at our house with Quinn, Jade, Emily and Allison. It's been a week since we got back from London and I still have some questions about Britt's "family," but I haven't really asked as we've been busy starting to plan our wedding which is going to be in July on the twenty-third. Let's just say that when I woke up on the plane from my weird as dream and actually remembered what happened I asked her all my questions, but of course my woman was fast asleep.

"Babe Quinn will be hear in ten minutes with our siblings so unless you want everyone to see you naked then I suggest that you get dressed." Brittany says kissing my shoulder blade.

"I will if you answer a question." I flirt smiling slyly at her.

"Fine, but then you get dressed right away before I decide that I should fuck you until you can no longer scream my name." she whispers wrapping her arms around me and I feel her poking my in the ass.

"God Britt you're so hard." I moan grinding back on her.

"Are you going to ask a question or are you just going to tease me until I fuck you senseless?" she asks smirking.

"Were those three people we met part of the CIA?" I ask warily as I know Brittany doesn't like to talk about it.

"No, they're from the British Intelligence Agency and were very good friends with my parents." she says kissing my shoulder once more before getting up to finish getting dressed herself.

"So are they trying to recruit you too." I ask a little sad as I don't want her to suddenly decide that she wants to do that instead.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it. I already told you I'm not leaving you so you don't have to worry." she reassures me.

I smile now in a much better mood that I know she won't leave me, I don't think I could survive without her. Getting up I walk over to where Britt is putting her pants on and wrap my arms around her.

"I love you," I say kissing her bare shoulder.

"I love you too," she smirks turning around and kissing my nose.

I was about to start making out and maybe go at it again as I've been pretty horny lately, but no fucking Quinn and our god damn siblings has to arrive. Quinn thankfully keep everyone downstairs so Britts and myself could finish getting dressed.

"At least you two are dressed and ready for our girls night." Quinn snickers as we come down.

"Yeah, but I bet if we were five minutes later they would have been going at it." Sophia laughed and I shot her a glare.

"Whatever your all just jealous." I growl allowing Brittany to drag me into the theater room.

"So what movie are we watching?" Jade asks leaning into Allison.

"The Wedding Planner, as San wants so inspiration." Brittany giggles pulling me down onto her lap. "Don't worry though I think it's a good idea." she whispers.

"Before we start everything I want to thank you Santana for taming Britt. I don't think I could have lasted much longer seeing girls do the walk of shame. Plus she's much nicer since she got with you." Allison says smiling at me.

It makes me feel good about myself that Britts siblings approve of me.

"While I agree with Allison can't we start watching the movie so I don't feel depressed about being the only single one here." Sophia complains.

"Fine, but you guys have to help us out with some of our wedding planning." I agree.

We watched the first half of the movie before I roped them into helping pick out flowers and plates slash napkins. Needless to say Brittany is pretty useless when it comes to this stuff. All she wants is to show up and marry me the rest is stupid to her. This is one of the first times that Brittany has acted like a guy and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"How about I go get us Breadstixs while you all finish up this wedding stuff." Brittany suggests getting up.

She didn't wait for a response, she just left. It didn't surprise me at all as it's been like pulling teeth to get her to help with the wedding stuff. She's just lucky that between Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt and of course my mom they had all the wedding stuff handled.

"And my sister makes her escape." Sophia laughs.

"Why am I not surprised that she wants nothing to do with the planning." Quinn says smiling.

"Let's be honest most of this crap I could care less about all I want is a priest and of course Brittany looking all handsome in a traditional suit." I say causing the rest of them to laugh, though I feel like pucking.

"How about we crack the rest of this flower stuff so we can just enjoy the rest of our evening." Jade suggests and everyone agrees.

**Brittany POV**

As much as I love San and can't to marry her, I want nothing to do with this planning the wedding. So here I am driving to Breadstixs. The only persons order I don't know is Quinn, but I'll just get her the same thing as Santana minus the three orders of breadsticks. It's insane how many breadsticks she can consume for such a small woman.

"Well if it isn't thee Brittany Pierce somewhere without the old ball and chain." Melanie coos in my ear.

I spin around nearly knocking her over. I really don't want to deal with her night now, I wish Santana was here to take care of her for me.

"Melanie," I deadpan not wanting her to hit on me again.

"So since you're alone and I'm single-"

"Don't even finish that sentence I'm with Santana, I'm going to marry Santana. Just leave me alone." I growl grabbing the food and storming out.

You'd think that she'd get the hint that I've basically spent every waken moment until Santana that I don't want anyone else. Heck I asked her to marry me.

"Britt did you-"

I cut Santana off when I handed her the huge box of breadsticks. I swear if it was possible she would dump me for a fucking breadsticks. Sometimes I may get a little jealous of yes a fucking breadstick, don't judge me. I swear she loves them more than me.

"Thank you babe," she mumbled through her full mouth of breadsticks.

"Yeah thanks Brittany," Jade says after Santana glares at her.

"No problem, but next time one of you all is coming with me as I was hit on by Melanie while picking up our food." I say snuggling next to Santana like that well protect me from her even though she's not here.

"What!" growled Santana actually dropping her breadsticks. "She what! I'm going to kill her."

"Wow S calm down." Quinn says laughing. "I'm sure that Brittany blew her off cause it's just pathetic the way she's all about you."

"Shut up!" I mumble burying my head in San's chest.

"Britt we've finished all the wedding stuff for now so I say we watch the Avengers." Allison says.

I pretend to think about it before nodding cause really who doesn't like Scarlett Johansson. There's nothing better than sitting with my gorgeous fiancée snuggling into me with our sisters and her best friend all watching a good movie. My life is finally great and it's all thanks to this gorgeous Latina next to me.

**So this chapter is just a little filler before the wedding. And really people you thought I'd have Brittany related to the English Royals...well I did at first, but then I thought better cause that would just make everything way more complicated so I just had Santana sort of dream.**


	21. Wedding and a Baby

**Quinn POV**

"Santana wake up, we have to start getting ready." I say trying to wake her hung over ass up.

"I don't want to." she whined rolling over.

"Santana Marie Lopez get your lazy ass up! Your getting fucking married in less than three hours!" I shout at her.

"Yeah I know don't flip a bitch Q," she mumbles slowly getting out of bed.

I don't get how she's not more excited, I mean she is getting married to the woman she professes to love. I know that I would be extremely happy and I would have been up since the crack of dawn. Then again Santana never has been a morning person and we were up really late last night.

"Oh god I-" she rushed to the bathroom.

"You shouldn't have drank so much." I grumbled walking into the bathroom only to see Santana slung over the toilet puking her guts out.

"I didn't drink a lick of liquor." she says wiping around her mouth.

"You didn't? I could have swore I saw you drinking shots with Mercedes and Kurt." I say frowning trying to remember.

"Nope, I didn't drink and I went to sleep before you guys called those five strippers which by the way you might not want to mention to Brittany cause she'll kill you." she says tilting her head.

I laugh a little before I look over and see that she's not kidding and when I turn around I hear her start to puke again. Damn I really wish that I could go back to last night and those strippers. I wonder if she's right about Brittany, I hope not cause it was my idea to get the strippers. Though since Santana didn't see them as she was already asleep I think that it really shouldn't be a problem.

"I can't, oh god I can!" I hear her shout.

Running back in I see Santana still over the toilet and she's crying.

"S?" I question slowly walking up behind her.

"I can't, I just can't," she cries.

Oh god she's having a full on break down. I have to go find Brittany like now.

**Maria POV**

My little girl is getting married! I feel like shouting it from the roof tops so everyone knows. I couldn't be more happy, okay maybe when they have kids I'll be more happy, but come on you have to give it to me grandbabies are awesome. Back on topic I'm headed up to my little girl's room to finish helping her get ready as I know Quinn will have started already.

"Oh thank god maybe you can calm her down as I'm going to get Brittany." Quinn shouts at me as she rushes by.

Now I'm worried, they seem so solid and excited to be getting married and now my little girl is worried, I have to comfort her.

"Mija!" I shout looking around the room when I hear something from the bathroom.

"Mami?" I hear her softly ask.

That breaks me and I run to her. What I see breaks my heart. There's my little girl sitting on the floor in front of the toilet crying and looking like she's been throwing up.

"Oh honey," I coo wrapping her up in my arms.

"I can't, I can't," she sobs over and over again.

"Mija, I'm here, mami here,"

Frankly I'm at a loss on what to do. She pushes away from me to throw up. When I try to hug her again she scoots away from me I feel so useless and just want to comfort my baby girl and make her happy again.

"I want Brittany," she softly cries.

If I didn't like Brittany so much and know how happy she makes my daughter then I'd be really hurt right now. Fuck it I am.

**Brittany POV**

"Ugh," I moan, my head is fucking is fucking pounding.

"What the hell happened last night?" Diego asks coming out of the bathroom with some major sex hair.

"Please tell me you were alone in there cause if you cheated on my sister I'll have to beat the fuck out of you." I growl, but regret it as the vibrations hurt my head.

"I was alone in the bath tub when I was woken up by Ryan puking in the toilet." Diego winces.

"I think we're all hung over." Sam says coming in from the kitchen.

"No shit Sherlock," I grumble heading for the bathroom as I have to wash the smell of booze off of me.

Right now I'm really regretting letting Sam, my brother and San's brother planned my "bachelor" party. I hear Blaine on the phone in the other room with who I assume is Kurt and Mike is handing out Tylenol to everyone. Finn is still passed out and right next to the bathroom door and I may have "accidently" kicked him. I don't think Artie ever did make it back from the strip club.

"Ryan out!" I shout at him.

I can't fucking believe that they all thought it was a great idea to get me so drunk that I couldn't object to them bringing me to a strip club. Needless to say that when I sobered up enough to realize where the fuck I was I got out of there quick. Even drunk I know that San would kill me for stepping foot in one.

"Brittany! Brittany!" I hear someone shout.

"Shut up Quinn my head hurts like a motherfucker!" Sam shouts at her and I feel his pain as she's going to be blue balling him for a while.

I came out before I even got a chance to shower only to see Quinn standing there looking freaked out.

"Brittany, oh thank god Santana's freaking out and needs you now." Quinn shouts grabbing my arm and pulling me to the door.

I didn't give her any struggle, I was trying to figure out what she had just said all I caught was Santana. It wasn't until we reached Santana's door that I finally connect all the dots, Santana's freaking out.

"San!" I shout shoving Quinn aside and running in.

Unfortunately Maria stops me.

"It's unlucky to see the bride before the wedding." she says trying to pull me out of the room.

"She needs me," I shout trying to break free as now Quinn who I might add came to get me is now trying to hold me back as well.

I seriously don't get this why won't they just let me talk to her. If she really is freaking out and I can help, I know I can.

"Just let me talk to her maybe I can calm her down if she's as freaked as you both are implying." I plea still trying to get out of their grasp.

"Britt," we all heard Santana crock.

I finally broke free and ran to Santana though it took me a few seconds to realize that she was in the bathroom.

"Baby I'm here," I say pulling her onto my lap.

She just sobs into my chest and I'm seriously starting to worry that maybe she doesn't want to marry me.

"I think I'm pregnant."

**Santana POV**

God I've felt so fucking bad all day. I've been so tired and throwing up for the last week. It didn't hit until today that I might be pregnant and it scares the crap out of me. What if Brittany doesn't want to have kids with me and we don't get married. When I hear Brittany struggling to get to me all this hits me.

"Please god let her be okay with this." I beg.

I can't believe that all of this is happening on my fucking wedding day. It took me several minutes after Brittany hugged me for me to finally say what was on my mind.

"I think I'm pregnant." I quietly say.

She stills and I can't stand it anymore she obviously doesn't want this baby.

"It's okay, I'll get rid of it if I am pregnant." I sob starting to get up as I can't be near her anymore.

"San wait," she says getting up and grabbing my arm.

"Don't worry I'll get rid-"

"No!" she cuts me off.

"What?" I ask very confused now.

"I don't want you to get rid of our baby." she whispers pulling me into her.

"Wait you want to keep this baby?" I ask freezing looking up in her eyes.

"If you're having our baby then I'm over the moon and want you to keep it. Baby I would never want to hurt our baby. You, me and this baby." she starts rubbing my stomach. "Are going to be a family."

I think I melted when she said that. Could she be any more perfect, heck no. I can't believe how this is turning not even five minutes ago I thought that I was going to have to get an abortion. There's no way I could have done that not when I'm possibly carrying her baby. I can't help, but smile cause it just hits me that we're possibly going to be having a baby in about eight months.

"So we're having a baby." I smile up happy that she's happy.

"Yes we are-" she was cut off by me making a dive for the toilet.

Brittany rubs my back as I throw up. I'm about ninety-nine percent sure that I am pregnant.

"Well I think you should get dressed and all that stuff so we can get married." she says smiling at me.

"Okay, I guess you should go get Quinn and my mom." I say giving her a smile.

"I will, but only if you promise me that you're okay and if you don't you'll tell me even if the priest is in the middle of marrying us." she says so seriously that I can't help, but agree.

The fact that she's more concerned about my health than this wedding ceremony makes me realize how much more I love her now.

I allow her to lead me out to where Quinn and my mom are waiting quite anxious if the looks on their faces are any indicator. Brittany keeps her arms locked around my waist as I give them both a smile I want them to know that I'm fine now.

"I calmed her down. Now I have to go get ready." Brittany says, "I'll meet you at the altar." she says kissing my cheek.

I watch as Brittany leaves and hot damn her ass is great.

"Well come on we only have an hour to get you ready." Maria says.

**Brittany POV**

As I leave a huge smile crosses my face. I'm going to be a fucking mother and married to the hottest woman in the world. My life couldn't get any fucking better right now. I'm going to be one badass mother if I do say so myself.

"Finally we were starting to worry." both Ryan and Diego shouted when I walked in my room.

"Sorry I had to make sure Santana was okay." I smile.

"It's okay, but we really have to hurry now." Ryan says, I think he's finally okay and happy that I'm marrying Santana. I'm so happy that he's finally no longer fawning over San all the time and has accepted that she's with me.

"Are we really wearing powder blue suits?" Blaine asked as they started to get dressed.

"Yes we are cause Santana thinks I look dashing in it." I say holding it up to me.

I look around to see everyone almost dressed and I couldn't help, but laugh at Finn cause powder blue is not his color. We spend thirty minutes putting on all the finishing touches.

"I think that it's time for us-"

Sam was cut off by Puck flinging the door open.

"Brittany I need to talk to you now!" he shouts.

"Everyone out!" I growl glaring at him.

They all leave, but Diego and Ryan who didn't want to leave me alone with Puck. Diego probably figured that San would kill him if he did and Ryan was just trying to be a good little brother.

"I'll be fine," I growl.

Puck waits until they leave before locking the door.

"Give it up Pierce you're no good for her. Just leave and let me take care of her in ways you can't." he shouted pointed at me.

"Please you're a fucking idiot Puck! I'm never going to leave her! I'm so in love with her and she loves me just as much as I love her!" I shout, balling my hands into fists.

"I'm going to fuck you up for this." he shouts leaping at me.

I easily dodge him and take up a defensive position. God I really hate this guy. First he cheats on my woman and doesn't respect her, but still got her. Then he fucking punched her which is fucking unforgiveable and I'm so glad that I beat the crap out of him. Now here he is trying to wreak our wedding. I will not allow some idiot to ruin my woman's wedding. I know she'll want it to be prefect and I'll be damned if it's not.

"Puck she doesn't want you just fucking leave before I make you." I growl ready to punch him at any moment.

Before I could do anything Mario kicks the door and rushes in with Ryan and Diego right behind him. Mario grabs Puck by the scruff of his neck with a smile on his face. I think he's been waiting since he heard that Puck had punched San. Not that I can blame him, I'd be the same.

"I'll get rid of him and you get your ass to the altar and finish getting ready." he says shoving Puck out the door.

I smile for a second before remembering I have to get my butt to the altar. I can't wait to see my beautiful bride and finally be able to call her mine the fact that we are going to have a baby just makes everything better. I'm going to have a family again.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asks as we make our way to the altar most of the guests are already here.

"Yeah I'm just ready to marry her." I whisper.

**Santana POV**

"Mija you look beautiful." my mom says.

"Breathtaking," Quinn agrees.

"Oh my god," I turn to see my dad standing in the doorway looking at me like he's never going to see me again.

"Daddy," I say smiling at him.

"We'll see you out there." my mom says kissing my cheek before leaving with Quinn.

"Sweetie are you ready to get married?" he asks me as we ride down in the elevator to the ballroom.

"Daddy I've wanted to marry her since she saved me from Puck that night at Melanie's so yes I'm ready to get married." I say grabbing his hand and smiling.

"I love you so much mija and will no matter what." my dad says as we reach the door.

We stand there for a few minutes before the music starts to play. My dad walks through the door guiding me. The only thing I see is Brittany smiling at me. Standing there looking handsome in her powder blue suit that highlights her bright blue eyes.

**Brittany POV**

I lost my breath when San walks through the door. There are no words in the English language to describe how beautiful she looks right now. Every curve on her body was shown as she was wearing a tight long slink dress. My thoughts were cut off by Ryan nudging me, I look over at him and he eyed down in front of me.

"Take care of her," Mario whispers handing Santana over to me.

"I will," I say nodding at him before he goes to join Maria in the front how. "Hey."

"Hey," she says.

"You ready to get married?" I ask.

"Never more so."

**Just to let you all know that I'm not writing their actual wedding as I don't like to write it so the next chapter is the honeymoon. I might write it as a one shot later. **

**So for all of you who wanted a brittana baby here you go and way to guess those of you who caught my hints.**

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up I was attending the Pac-12 tournement. Good news though I did finish writting this story and should have it all up by the end of this week, fingers crossed that nothing comes up.**


	22. Honeymoon

**Santana POV**

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know your parents just said to go to gate two, so that's where we are going honey." she says. "If I could tell you wifey I would." I duck when she tries to smack the back of my head.

"You know it's hard to think of you as a badass when you call me wifey." I giggle.

"Well you our my wife now," she smiles wrapping her arms around me as we wait to get our tickets.

"I like being your wife." I smile moving her hands down to where my baby bump will start to form in a few months.

"I like you being my wife too." she giggles.

"I can't believe that we just left after the wedding and skipped our own reception." I tell her leaning back to kiss her.

We just left, yes I know it's sort of rude of us, but screw them I'm probably pregnant, horny and just want to be alone with my wife. God I love to say that, wife, she's mine and I'm hers. I'm expecting my mother to call any moment and chew us out for not being there.

"Honey they want to know if we still want the first class tickets or down grade to coach?" she asks kissing my cheek.

"Heck no, if I'm flying its first class all the way. Me and our baby don't do coach." I state glaring at the lady giving us our tickets.

She's fucking checking out my wife! No me gusta! This is not allowed by anyone, but me I know she's fucking hot as hell hence why I married her.

God I've lost it.

"Babe you're turning a little green." she whispers in my ear leading me away.

"So where did my parents decide to send us?" I ask making her stop and buy me three subway sandwiches and two dozen cookies. Shut up I'm eating for two now.

"We are going to Hawaii."

It's rather exciting to be just out of high school, married to my soul mate and love of my life and possibly pregnant with her child. On top of all that we're going to Hawaii. I'm on cloud nine and I can't even think straight anymore. I'm also dead tired.

"San seriously are you eating all of that?" she asks watching me as I stuff half a sandwich in my mouth.

"Imph hungphry,"

"Sweetie I don't have any doubts that you're pregnant." she says staring at me as I stuff a few cookies in my mouth as well.

We still had a few hours before our flight so Brittany found us a semi-comfortable bench to cuddle on. So this is how I ended up laying across my wife. At least until both our phone's started going off.

"Fuck it's my mom."

"Oh god it's Sophia."

Brittany as usual doesn't answer. She hates for some reason to answer phone calls. It took me two weeks of withholding sex okay maybe only far days to get her to always answer mine. I of course know I'll get reamed by my mother if I don't answer her calls.

_Hi mom, _I say as sweetly as I could.

_Where the fuck are you? You two should be here now and everyone is really worried! Your father is pacing he's so worried that something bad has happened to the two of you! _she yells so loudly that I had to hold the phone far away from my ear.

_Calm down mom, Britt and myself decided that we wanted to just head to the airport!_

I get too scared to hear her answer so I hang up.

"Did you?" she asks squeezing me.

"I don't want to know what she has to say." I say.

I must have fallen asleep cause the next thing I know Brittany's picking me up and carrying me onto the plane. Who knew getting married would leave one so tired though it probably had something to do with the bun in my oven as Britt would say.

"Britt why do you have a bruise under your jaw?" I ask as she sets me down in my seat.

"Um," she looks very nervous and I'm starting to get very nervous as I trace the bruise with my index finger.

"Britt!" I sternly say.

"Puck came to talk to me after I got dressed." she tentatively says as I start to see red.

"He what!" I shout causing everyone to stare at us as I jump up.

"San calm down," she quietly says.

Calm down, how the fuck can anyone expect me to calm down. Puck tried to intimidate my wife and mother of my child when I get back he's fucking dead. I'm going to beat his fucking ass.

"Your dad, brother and my brother took care of him well actually mostly your dad I think he's still pissed about him hitting you." she says giggling as the flight attendants start their speech.

"I'm still going to kill him when we get back." I huff snuggling into Brittany's side as she rubs my stomach.

"Just go to sleep."

**Brittany POV**

Santana slept the whole flight well that is until one of the flight attendants starts hitting on me about twenty minutes before we land.

"Hey hot stuff need anything?" she asks walking by.

I just stare at her unable to think cause really isn't it obvious that I'm with the drop dead gorgeous woman next to me who is now my wife.

"Meet me in the bathroom in two." she whispers passing by again.

"If you move an inch I'm divorcing you." Santana mumbled stretching kissing my neck.

"Wasn't going to," I say pulling her farther into me.

"I was-"

"Back the fuck off bitch, she's my wife." Santana growled wrapping her arms around me.

Laughing I buckle her up as the buckle light comes on. Which thankfully gets rid of the flight attendant. By the time we landed and made our way to the hotel it was ten and Santana was exhausted.

"Babe, I'm going to make you a doctor's appointment so we can officially know that we're pregnant." I whisper as I try to tuck her in, but apparently she had other ideas.

She pulls me down on top of her and starts unbuckling my belt. I help her as she's having some problems so I was going to help, but then I looked down to see my wife sound asleep.

"You really are pregnant." I whisper gently kissing her before tucking her in.

She looks so peaceful right now not a worry in the world. Turning off the light I quietly shut the door and head into the kitchen in search of a phone book so I can call to make an appointment for Santana. It took me damn fifteen minutes for me to find it. I mean how many places can one put a phone book in a ten by ten hotel kitchen.

_Hello is this the hospital?" _I ask hoping I got the right number.

_I was hoping to make an appointment with an OBGYN. _I'm sweating bullets.

_How about a one o'clock appointment with Dr. Meyers?_

_ Sounds great, thank god I've got this out of the way now._

_ What's the name?_

_ Hu?_

_ What's your name the one I should put down for the appointment._

_ Santana Lopez-Pierce,_

With that I hung up and head to bed with my wife. I will never get tired of saying that.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"I don't wanna get up." Santana pouted straddling me to stop me from moving.

"We need to make sure that the baby is okay." I try to tell her.

"Fine, but you're fucking me all day tomorrow and we're not leaving bed all day." she grumbles slowly getting up allowing the sheets to fall off her naked body.

"So hot," I mumble following her into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later and two failed attempts to get out of the shower we are finally leaving.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" I ask as we get out of the car and walk into the hospital.

"Cause we need to make sure that you and the baby are okay and stay okay." I say squeezing her hand.

"You want to make sure I'm actually pregnant don't you." she said in a very sad and hurt voice.

"Honey that's the farthest thing from the truth. I love you so much and I totally believe that your pregnant with my baby. You're giving me something that no one ever has or ever will...a family. We're going to be a family and it's all thanks to you." I kiss her to seal what I just said. It's perhaps the most honest thing I've ever said to anyone. "I need you to know that I will always believe you over everyone else. I married you for a reason and that reason is that I love you more than life it's self. Now let's go see what our little peanut looks like."

Santana curls herself into my side sighing contently as she plays with strands of my hair.

"Santana Lopez-Pierce?"

We both get up and follow the nurse. Santana seems really calm while I'm a nervous wreck. All I can think of is what if I let this kid down and fuck up.

"Calm down Britt you'll be a great mother." Santana says kissing my cheek.

"So your pregnant?" the nurse asked.

"Nope, my wife is." I say hugging Santana to me.

"Oh, oh," I guess she saw the bulge in my pants that has started to form as Santana's decided to start feeling me up.

"Yeah," I smile sheepishly.

"So why are you here?" the nurse asks showing us into a examine room.

"It's our honeymoon and my lovely wife here decided that I needed to see an OBGYN as I haven't see one yet. Did I mention that it's our honeymoon." Santana rambles and I know that she'd rather be fucking me right now than here in a hospital.

"Well you're in great hands with Dr. Meyers." the nurse says smiling at us. "She'll be in shortly."

With that the nurse left. Santana forced me to sit down so she could sit in my lap, I swear sometimes this girl is demanding. Heck what am I saying she's always demanding. Not that I care though.

"I still can't believe you're making me go to the doctor while we're on our honeymoon." she complains snuggling into me.

"I've already told you that I want to make sure you and the baby are okay and I would have done it back home, but first we were getting married and second I figured you didn't want anyone knowing back home yet thus this is the only place." I tell her putting my chin on her head.

Santana wrapped her arms around me snuggling even more.

**Santana POV**

"Okay ladies which one of you is Santana?" the doctor asked.

I groan burying my head into Brittany's chest. God I wish that this appointment was already over.

"I am," I quietly say getting up and sitting on the examine table.

"So ladies I hear that we are having a baby." Dr. Meyer says sitting down right in front of me.

"Yes," is all I say.

"We want to know what's up with our little bun in the oven. You know make sure everything is A okay with it and San." Brittany says coming around to hold my hand.

"Okay, first I'm going to take some blood then we're going to do an ultra sound, but you have to remember we probably won't see anything if your only around a month along." she says.

**0000000000000000000000000000 00000000**

"Brittany," I giggle as she swings me around in her arms making her way towards the water.

"Twins, Sanny we're having twins and we got to hear their heart beats!" Brittany says for like the twelfth time in the last two minutes.

Don't get me wrong I'm happy to be having her, our babies, but it just hit me that I'm going to lose this rockin' body. That I'm going to be the size of a fucking truck. Sure I'm going to be having mini-

"Britt!" I gasp as she jumps into the water completely soaking me.

"Come on Sanny just wrap your legs around my waist I won't let anything hurt you." she says peppering my face with kisses.

"Shut up," I slap her shoulder, but I do wrap my legs around her waist. So I may be scared of something biting my toes, but that shit does happen so don't judge me.

"I still can't believe we're having twins. That you're actually having my babies." she says carrying me back on the beach to our towels.

"Well since I am I feel like you should wait on me hand and foot starting now. Which by the way I want to be taken to bed where you will show me how much you love me." I demand pouting as she set me down on the towel.

"I will tonight and all of tomorrow, but right now let's just enjoy laying her on the beach." she says pulling me into her side.

I snuggling into her, nuzzling into her neck. She always makes me feel like a million bucks even though I feel slightly icky cause I'm starting to feel fat. I don't know what we're going to do about college and all that jazz, but I know that financial Brittany will be able to take care of us. It just worries me that my parents might flip on her for getting me pregnant.

"San?"

"Yeah,"

"You were on the pill right?" she hesitantly asks and I think I know where this is going.

"I was until two days ago when I didn't take my pill. After all it's pointless now." I say snuggling even more into her. I don't want her to think I'm trying to trap her.

"How did this happen then?" she quietly asks.

**Flashback**

"Santana, here you need to take this." my mom shouts as I walk in the house. I'm only here to pick up some books.

"Mom, one what the hell are you trying to give me and two why the hell should I take it?" I ask trying to avoid her and the rather huge pill she's trying to give me.

"Just take it, it will keep you from getting sick."

"Fine,"

I take the pill quickly just to shut her up.

**End Flashback**

"Wait so you're mom gave you a pill for something and it probably canceled out your birth control?" she asks mouth hung open.

"Yep, so we can blame my mom for these two." I tell her smiling.

We spend the next three hours laying on the beach in each other's arms. It wasn't until my stomach let out a huge growl that Brittany decided we should get food and head to our room. Not twenty minutes later I had Brittany pinned up against the door making out with her, my hands wandering under her shirt.

"Santana," she moaned running her hands along my stomach before pulling my shirt up and throwing smashing our lips back together. She wraps her arms around my waist, her hands wandering down to squeeze my ass. She flips us so I'm pressed against the door.

"Britt," I squeak wrapping my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist.

"I think we have to many clothes on." she breaths kissing my neck.

All I know is that one moment Brittany's holding me against the door and the next I'm in bed with Brittany leaning over me our bras have disappeared.

"Britt," I moan staring at the bulge in her pants.

"Ugh, San I need..." she groans trying to swat my hand away from her crotch.

Smirking I manage to squeeze her bulge causing her to moan.

"San...I...need...you...now!" she demands bucking her hips.

"Oh is the badass Brittany Pierce actually begging for me." I smirk yanking down her pants exposing her already rock hard cock. "Oh," I moan trying to ignore the extreme throbbing between my legs.

"San," she begs clawing to remove my pants.

"Fuck Britt...I need you inside of me now!" I all, but scream.

Tried of waiting for Brittany I pull my own pants down, gasping when her dick grazes my stomach. Looking up in her eyes I see only love and adoration like I always do. It still surprises that this very same woman once slept with half the Cheerios in a three hour period. She's nothing like that anymore.

"Fuck," I gasp Brittany thrusting in me quickly.

"God San you feel fucking amazing." she groans starting to thrust faster and deeper.

She took my legs and put them on her shoulders now able to thrust even deeper. My head falls back on the pillow, eyes rolling in the back of my head. Hot damn does she feel amazing.

"I'm...close," I gasp.

She sped up her thrusting building me up even more and more until I finally came arching my back. Not two seconds later I felt her come.

"Fuck!" she gasps pulling out and rolling off of me.

"God that was amazing, babe." I breath curling up into her side.

"You're always amazing, baby." she says kissing my forehead.

I put my head on her chest, encircling my arms around her. I knew she was smiling.

"Love you," she whispers.

"I love you too babe, but I have something that I want to talk about." I say shifting more into her.

"What could I have done in the two days that-"

"Britt shut up and listen to me." I sternly say.

She nods and I continue.

"It's nothing bad, but I've been thinking the last few days that maybe you should join the CIA or FBI." Brittany tries to speak, but I cut her off. "Babe you have to follow your dreams so you'll be happy so our kids and myself can be happy as well." I plea.

"Sweetie we already talked about this-" I cut her off again.

"Britt, you may have money, but with me pregnant with twins you need to do this plus it's not like I'll be able to attend UCLA at least for the first year that we have these two bundles of joy." I tell her.

"You want me to join the company or FBI?" she asks.

"Only if you want to, but I know that it was your dream and I don't want to stay in Lima." I say looking up into her eyes.

"Well I've always been intrigued by the FBI." she muses running her fingers through my hair.

"Then you'll join the FBI and I'll stay at home at least until they get older." I say rubbing my belly.

"You can't not go to college." she worriedly says.

"I will,"

**So we are coming to an end only three chapters left. I hope you all have enjoyed this piece as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Don't worry I have several other piece I'm currently working on and will be posting shortly after I finish this one.**


	23. Telling

**Brittany POV**

I know and get why Santana has decided that I should follow my dreams of joining the FBI. I was willing to put it aside so I could be with San and go to UCLA, but to be honest I'm really happy that she's encouraging me to join up. We were in the car on our way back from our two week honeymoon. I couldn't be more happy with our decisions.

"San, are we going to tell your parents about..." I look down at her stomach.

"No not yet, let's just let them digest the fact that you're going to be joining the FBI and I'm going to be taking classes online." she says snuggling into me.

"Yeah," I sigh hugging her even tighter to me.

"Relax Britt we've talked about this." she says putting her head on my chest.

"I know and I really do want to join to protect you and our peanuts." I say kissing her forehead.

"Good," she mumbles falling asleep.

Mack pulls into the Lopez's driveway. I pick Santana up, nod to Mack as she throws our luggage out of her car and speeds off. Carrying Santana into her house proved difficult as the door was locked and I couldn't ring the doorbell without accidently hurting San.

"Your back," Carlos says coming out to probably get the morning paper.

"Yes we are," I say quietly so as not to wake up my wife.

"Well come in everyone will be excited that your back." Carlos says motioning for me to come in.

Carlos let me into the living room where everyone was watching the Amazing Race. No one noticed we were standing there until Sophia got up to go to the bathroom.

"Your back!" she shouts running to me.

"Britt," Santana mumbles lifting her to look around. "Mom!"

Santana wiggles out of my arms and runs into her mom's arms. I can't help, but smile at how needy she's being. I get the feeling that this is how she's going to be the entire pregnancy.

"Mija, I'm glad to see you too." Maria says giving me a questioning look.

"She wanted to come here to see you all first before we go home." I say knowing that once we had decided that I was going to join the FBI that she would want to tell everyone right away.

"Mommy I have something to tell you." Santana quietly says causing everyone to stare at her.

I cringe hoping they won't be pissed at me.

"Okay," Maria says.

Santana looks at me and I know she wants me to say it.

"Well we started talking about our futures and San suggested that I join the FBI. After much discuss we decided that I would and San would take online classes." I stop to look into her father's eyes.

He looks sort of confused, but proud at the same time. I'm very happy that he approves.

"You can't," Allison shouts hugging Brittany tightly.

"No!" Ryan shouts as he, Emily and Sophia all run to hug their sister as well.

"Settle down I'm joining the FBI not the CIA." I say trying to pry them off.

"But you'll still-" Emily started.

"No I'll be in one city and not going undercover or any of that stuff that you're thinking about." I try to comfort them.

Seriously I'm touched by their concern, but can't they just except that I know what's best for myself and San and the babies they don't know about yet. I'm starting to think that that's what we should have opened with. But I would never go against what San wanted at least at something this big. I mean really...fuck I lost my train of thought when San decided to bend over.

"Are you two serious?" Maria asked looking from me to San.

"Yes," we both said smiling.

Carlos ushered everyone else out, leaving us with Maria who was looking un-amused.

"Maria this is a better-" Maria held her hand up.

"Mija don't you want to go to UCLA?" she asks.

"No I want Brittany to follow her dreams and join the FBI and I'm going with her." she says with such conviction that I nearly to a double take as she's never stood up like that to her mom that I know about.

"Okay," she says shocking us both into silence. "If you two are happy with this decision then I guess we have to be too."

I'm so shocked that all I can do is open my mouth and just shut it again. She gets up and hugs us.

"That went oddly well." I whisper kissing my wife.

**Santana POV**

Thank god my parents didn't freak too much when we told them about our change in plans. That was two days ago and now we're starting to pack as Britt has to be the headquarters in two weeks. Thankfully Quinn is coming over to help us pack. I don't trust our family to help period end of story. I'm still debating wither to tell Quinn about the babies or not. But if I were to tell anyone it would be her.

"San, Quinn's here!" Brittany shouts probably from the front door.

I hear footsteps and turn to see Quinn and Brittany standing in the doorway.

"So please tell me you had the best honeymoon ever!" Quinn shouts hugging me tightly.

"Yes we did now please let go you're squishing the babies." I say pushing her away.

"What! Oh my god your pregnant!" she shouted smiling over Brittany.

I'm shocked that she's not freaking out more. I mean I freaked out and I'm the one who's pregnant.

"So how does this change your guys plans?" she asks.

"Wait so your cool with the fact that I'm pregnant with twins?" I ask pausing from my folding to look up at her.

"You two look happy and content so yeah I'm cool with it though it is a little shocking. After all I was under the impression that you two were waiting to have little ones running around." she adds smiling at me.

"San's mom is to thank actually." Brittany scoffs.

I got up and walk over to her wrapping my arms around her waist. I know she feels guilty and responsible for this and me not going to UCLA, but really I couldn't love these two babies anymore and her. So I just keep reassuring her that this is what I want.

"Come over here you two I want a huge from my bestie and her wife." Quinn gushes hugging us both.

"We have some other news for you as well." Brittany says putting her head on my shoulder.

This is something I'm scared to tell her cause I know how she feels about people who don't go to college. She's always believe that well I'm not sure, but I know she won't be too pleased. God why and I worried it's not like she's going to change my opinion. I'm going with Brittany to Virginia no matter what anyone thinks.

"We're not going to UCLA!" I shout out.

"WHAT?!" Quinn shouts.

"I'm joining the FBI and well..." Brittany trails off as Quinn glares at her.

"What do your parents think?" Quinn asks me.

** Flashback to Yesterday **

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask as my mom comes storming in.

"Are you seriously not going to UCLA just so you can follow Brittany?" she asks standing in front of me.

"Yes mami, she's my wife and I'm the one who told her to join the FBI." I say trying not to shout.

"You're sure,"

"Yes,"

I'm pissed that my mom's questioning me like I don't know what's best for me. Sure I'm not telling them a huge reason why I reconsidered where we should go, but hey you're not suppose to tell people about being pregnant until twelve weeks right.

"Maria?" Brittany says walking in.

"Hi Brittany so you looking forward to joining the FBI?" my mom asks as Brittany wraps her arms around me.

"I am actually. I had given up that dream when I got together with San, but now that she wants me to join and follow that dream I'm even happier than I was before." Brittany says.

**End Flashback**

"Well if your mother's cool with all this then I am." Quinn says before we all go back to packing.

I look over at Brittany and smile, this is really happening we're leaving Lima.

**These last three chapters are short and more of a wrap up of this story, but still I hope you enjoy them. I should have the other two up in the next few hours.**


	24. The Rest of Our Lives

**Brittany POV**

"I'll miss you all so much." I sob hugging my siblings.

I never thought that I'd actually miss my siblings, but here we are, I'm about to leave and we're all blubbering messes. Were all close, but we've never this sobby. Santana looked just as shocked at how we were acting.

"Now you guys behave and listen to the Lopez's and no funny business or little babies." I sternly say looking at Emily, then Allison and Ryan.

The only I'm not worried about is Sophia she's the one I can trust. She'll take care of them while I'm gone.

"I'm going to miss you." Allison says trying not to cry.

"Be careful," Emily says smiling sadly.

"We're totally going to visit during Christmas, spring and summer break." Ryan adds.

"Call us when we get there." Sophia says.

"I will, I love you all." I say hugging them again.

I look over and see the Lopez's a blubbering mess as well. Maria lets go of Santana long enough to grab me up in a huge hug.

"You take care of my little girl and I'll take care of your siblings." she whispers.

Smiling at her I nod cause there's no way that I'm not going to take care of my wife.

**Santana POV**

I've never seen Brittany and her siblings hug each other or cry really except when their parents died. It kind of surprise me that they were acting like this, but I was a little preoccupied with saying goodbye to my parents who were not letting go of me. While I'm excited to be starting a life with Brittany, I do have to say I'm scared to leave my parents though.

"Be careful and take care of your wife over there. I actually like her." my dad whispers picking me up in a huge hug.

"I will daddy," I say squeezing him tightly.

He puts me down and my mom practically tackles me in a hug.

"Call me when you two arrive and call me every day." my mom sobs.

Jade and Diego both hug me, but aren't half as bad as our parents are being.

"I'll be coming to visit you on long weekends." Quinn says smiling at me.

"I would expect nothing less." winking at her I give her a huge smile.

I know she's referring to the fact that I will have two little one's running around.

It takes us another twenty minutes before we finally get into the gigantic moving truck that Brittany decided she just had to have cause she would not leave her two vintage Harley's. Not that I'm complaining cause she looks damn fine riding them and so do I.

"Ready to officially start our lives together?" she asks looking over at me.

"Yeah," I smile over at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too,"

We both look back once more waving before Brittany pulls away from my parents house for what could be the last time for quite some time.

**Brittany POV**

It took us a little over nine hours before we finally reached Quantico, Virginia. Santana was sound asleep with her with her head on my shoulder.

"Damn, these streets are small." I whisper under my breath.

Being nine o'clock at night it's pretty hard to see the damn house numbers. Yes I know loads of people and I called my parents mentor and had him find us a house to rent. If it had just been me I would have just stayed at the motel across the street from headquarters, but with San I knew I had to get us a nice rental house. I finally found the house in a quaint little neighborhood that I'm sure Santana will love.

"Baby, we're here. Come on you have to get up." I whisper lightly kissing her.

"I don't wanna to." she whined slapping my arm before clinging tightly to me.

"San, don't you want to see where we will be living for the next two years?" I ask gently lifting her up and out of the moving truck.

"What!" she practically leapt out of my arms and looked around. "Oh my god Britt this place looks amazing."

She's looking all around like a kid in a candy shop unable to pick where her attention should be held. I smile before wrapping my arms around her waist, my hands laying on her still flat stomach.

"I can't wait to have little ones running around." I whisper in her ear.

"It won't be long now." she says turning in my arms kissing me possessively.

"Let's get you in our first house." I whisper picking her up bridal style.

"Brittany!" she giggles.

**Santana POV**

Brittany has been amazing since we moved here two weeks ago. Anything I've asked for she's gotten me. When I wanted to get a bigger bed so we could have sex in any position, any way she got it for me.

"How are my three favorite people?" she asks kissing my cheek.

"Hungry," I reply pouting as I flip seven burger patties.

"Well if your that hungry I could go get you something." she offers putting her hands on my very small baby bump.

"No, this is my last night with you before you start training and I don't get you to myself all the time." I pout.

"Don't worry babe, I'll still be there for all the doctor appointments and I'll try my hardest to be home every night for dinner." she promises.

I love this woman more than anything in the world. I can't believe that we are here, together, married and expecting twins. At the start of senior year this is not what I expected to happen at all. But I'm sure glad that it did. This is where I belong, in her arms.

**And this is the end, I will have an epilogue, but this is the end of the story. Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews and look for my next story to be up in a week.**


	25. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

**Santana POV**

"A little to the left, no back to the right, now back up, yeah right there." I shout at Ryan and Diego as they move our big ass Christmas tree.

"Can't you decide where the fuck you want this huge ass tree already." Diego complains as they lug the tree across the room.

"I'm pregnant so I can do whatever the fuck I want." I shout at my little brother glaring him down. "And if you don't I will tell Brittany." I threaten knowing that everyone is terrified of what she will do to them if they piss me off.

"No need to go telling the wife, we'll do whatever you want." Ryan speaks for the both of them.

"Who's going to tell who's wife?" Sophia asks as she, Allison, Emily, Jade, Devin and Nate all come in.

"Doesn't matter, Nate help these idiots out they don't know their left from their right." I say giving him the look of you'd better.

"Don't Nate run while you can." Diego says, though I do get a pretty good kick in on his shin to shut him up.

"Baby are you okay?" Emily fretted over Diego who is on the ground.

"She threatened to tell Britt that we weren't helping out." Ryan pretends to cry crocodile tears into Devin's chest.

I huff cause honestly I'm six months pregnant and should get whatever the fuck I want. My wife treats me like the queen I am, but then again that's how I ended up pregnant the first three times after the twins were born. This time though was to celebrate Britt's promotion to as I like to call it head bitch in charge of the damn field office here in LA. Yep that's right five years ago the FBI made my life complete by sending us to beautiful Los Angeles. I just glad to finally be somewhere stable even if Brittany occasionally has to go away for cases it's not that often and I've learned to deal with it. The five years before LA we moved around a lot which would have been easier if we didn't have two little kids and then added another one when the twins, Aly and Lukea turned two. In total we moved eleven times during that five year period the longest place we stayed was Quantico for her training which was nine months.

"Where are the munchkins?" Jade asks drawing me out of my musing.

"Yeah I thought they'd be all over this tree by now." Sophia adds.

"Well our parents have them." I say shrugging.

My parents which we all just call our parents always are spoiling my kids. Which Britts and I have eight well nine, but our newest little angle is still in me so eight for now.

Aly and Lukea are ten and think they know everything, I really don't know where they get it. Shut up brain I'm not like that ask Britt. They both are a mix of both Britt and myself.

Michelle is eight and is totally attached to Britt's hip. It's really cute cause she looks just like me, but wants nothing to do with me when Britt's home.

Then there's the triplets which god knows how I pushed out all three of them and still have a functioning vagina. I was literally on bed rest for three months as I was too big to move. Apparently someone as small as me were not made to have more than two kids at a time. Thankfully Britt was able to take time off to watch the kids and take care of me. That's how we got Erika, Chelsea and Amy who are all four and identical and look like Britt. They are going to cause problems when they get older.

Our youngest are Derek and Jack who are two and my little angels.

"Really I'm starting to believe Santana!" Sophia shouts as the "men" somehow manage to tip the tree over so it's on my couch.

"Well miss I graduated from Stanford with a masters in Engineering why don't you show us how it's done." Ryan says glaring at her.

"Shut up Ryan you all are just pissed that I'm done with school and you still have to go." Sophia snips back.

I have to give her that, the rest of them are probably pissed that they're stuck in college.

"Santana is Brittany still at work?" Emily asks drawing me out of my thoughts of my drop dead gorgeous wife.

"Yeah she has a huge case right now and has been working a shit ton of hours." I shrug cause I'm use to this sort of thing happens every now and then.

"Aren't you worried she might be che-"

"Shut your trap Nate!" I shout. "My Britt Britt would never ever ever do that. She didn't leave when I told her I was pregnant on our wedding day or that time eight years ago when I lost it and kicked her our because she has a hot new partner." I point out huffing from being so pissed.

"Nate, shut up!" Sophia growls. "My sister is completely devoted to Santana."

I always knew I liked her best.

"So I guess that means we can't decorate the tree or the house." Allison says pulling Jade into her.

"Nope, but you guys can help the clean out the garage." I smile cause I've wanted to do this for a month, but Britts been too busy at work or having sex with me. What don't judge that's how we ended up with eight soon to be nine kids. Neither one of us wants to or can keep it in our pants around each other.

"I'm starting to get why Britt works so much." Diego whispers.

"Heard that and for that comment you can move the cement blocks Britt insists we keep." I smirk.

"Damn I wish we would have not convinced mom and dad to have Christmas here." Jade sighs as I lead them to the garage.

**Brittany POV**

"Shelly, I really have to go. Our whole family just arrived yesterday and Santana will kill me if I'm not home for dinner." I whine as her partner hands her another stack of paper work.

"Brittany, you know we have to fill this out to get the warrants to search his house, car and work." Shelly winks trying to use her smooth moves on me.

This woman has been trying to get into my pants for three months now, even though I keep telling her I'm happily married with eight kids and one on the way. Why is it that all women assume that because I smiled at them that I want to have sex. Really the only woman I ever want to have sex with is my wife.

"Shelly you do this, after all I am your boss and you can just call me when you're done." I decide getting up and leaving before she hits on me again.

"Later Britt," she tries to say sexy while blowing me a kiss.

That's it I'm telling my pregnant, hormonal wife that you won't leave me alone. She'll put a stop to you. You see San found out that she actually wanted to be a teacher and it turns out she's quite good at it too. All that anger is channeled into teaching and disciplining. Let's just say that her classes learn fast not to piss her off. I feel sorry for our kids if they end up with her in high school cause she's twice as hard on them when it comes to school at least. I give her a hard time about being a teacher, but I'm really proud of her. She got her teaching degree while pregnant twice. Not that I tell her that, I don't want her head getting too big. Don't get me wrong she knows I'm proud of her just not the rest.

"San, babe, I'm home!" I shout opening the door.

What I find scared the crap out of me. An empty, quiet house. I didn't even know such a thing existed.

"Mommy!" so much for my quiet house.

I barely get the door close when four little things run into my legs grabbing a hold of them.

I look down to see of course Michelle, she has like a sixth sense for when I get home and the triplets.

"Mommy look what abuela got me." Michelle says tugging on my arm to show me a new Iphone. Crap now Aly and Lukea are going to want one too.

Before I can say anything to her another body flies into me.

"Hi babe," I say giving her a quick kiss.

"Your home early," she shyly says wrapping her arms around me as our kids let go of my legs.

"Yeah well I told Shelly she had to do all the paper work after all I am her boss." I say which causes her to smile.

"Wait who's Shelly? Have I met her?" she asks and I can see the cogs in her head starting to turn.

"She's nobody and you met her two weeks ago when she dropped by on my day off and you laid into her for ten minutes before she just left, probably out of fear that you were going to murder her." I chuckle at the thought.

"I don't like her, she was all over you and in front of me too." she huffs.

"Babe calm down, we'll deal with all that later right not our entire family is here let's enjoy that." I say rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Okay, it is good to have the whole family together again." she says.

We sit on the couch and watch as everyone else is decorating the tree.

"I love you so much San. Thanks for saving me from myself." I say pulling her into my left side.

"I love you even more Britt," she whispers snuggling into me, taking my hand and putting it on our baby. "Thanks for this," she whispers in my ear.

I smile wrapping my arm tighter around her allowing her to get even more comfortable. She was just about to fall asleep with our peace was disturbed.

"Mom, mami! Come help!"

"Come on Britt our kids want us." she yawns.

"Remind me why had so many." I joke helping Santana.

"Cause you can't keep your hands off of me."

"Damn straight,"

"Love you,"

"Love you too,"

**And sadly we are done. I hope you all enjoyed this story, I don't plan on writing a sequel, but I might later on. Thanks for reading and look out for my next story in the next week.**


End file.
